Help From Afar
by Mashmallow Titan
Summary: With the Ministry slowly becoming ignorant and the lives of those at Hogwarts is slowly becoming threatened, Dumbledore turns to a group of unlikely people to seek their help in the war against Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the battle with the Ten Commandments. Seven Deadly Sins know that Meliodas is a demon and after a few weeks or so are cool with him. He also has control over his demon powers.**

 **As a warning, this story cannot be perfect, for I have limited internet and cannot do research on names and abilities, so don't bitch. As for the whole "visit from another world" thing and plus no one can get a fictional characters personality spot on, it's fanfiction, anything is possible and no one is perfect, so once again please don't bitch.**

After the battle against the Ten Commandments much has changed over the passing months. Meliodas, after his true identity had been revealed, had been isolated from majority for a few weeks, each member of the Seven Deadly Sins needing time to think to themselves. Eventually, much to the small blondes' surprise, said members all returned with apologetic smiles and open arms; accepting the Captain they know, putting his heritage behind them, much to Meliodas's delight.

The kingdom of Liones welcomed the Seven Deadly Sins back once more after the battle, the King having requested if by any chance they would become knights once again. However, they all declined, but promised to remain in touch if the Kingdom were in need of their help. Ban, to many surprise, decided to join Meliodas and Elizabeth on their journey as they tended to the Boar Hat; claiming that life would be boring if he was on his own again. That at least here, he could spar with Meliodas and drink as much alcohol as he wants. Diane, of course, decided to join them on their journey, she too claiming she has nothing better to do. This of course prompted King to join them as well, claiming that if Diane is going than so is he.

Meliodas asked Merlin and Gowther if they would like to join them, but both declined the offer.

"I have ties with the Knights of Camelot and their King. I cannot simply abandoned my position there." Explained Merlin. The Seven Deadly Sins plus Elizabeth are currently sitting inside the Boar Hat, Merlin having shrunken Diane to human size so that they can all enjoy some ale and food together before they go their separate ways once more.

"Hmmm, good point. What about you Gowther?" Askes Meliodas.

"I will go on my own." He answered simply as he took a small sip of his ale. Before either occupant could speak, a brilliant burst of flames appeared inside, followed by a loud, yet oddly melody—like screech. Many of the Sins didn't budge, Elizabeth having grabbed Hawk and hid behind the counter as Diane moved in front for further protection.

When they flames died down less than a few seconds later, revealing a beautifully coloured bird, an envelope held within its beak as said bird gracefully lands; perching itself upon one of the many tables.

"What the hell is that?" Spoke Ban nonchalantly as he stared curiously at the bird.

"It's a bird." States King from his position in the air as he stifles a yawn.

"I KNOW THAT!" Exclaims Ban.

"It looks to be a Phoenix." Informs Merlin. Meliodas, having noticed the envelope that the apparent Phoenix is holding, calmly moves closer, his hand reaching out to take hold of the envelope.

"Um, Lord Meliodas, maybe it's not a good idea to try and grab the envelope." Murmurs Elizabeth from behind the counter.

Meliodas ignored her, instead in favour of grabbing the envelope, curious as to what it contains. When his fingers clutched the envelope, the Phoenix, to much curiosity, released its hold of the envelope; allowing for Meliodas to read the front for the rest of his friends to hear.

"To the Seven Deadly Sins; The Kingdom of Liones; Boar Hat."

"…How odd." Murmured Merlin.

"Not creepy at all." Said Ban.

"Do you think this is a prank?" Inquired Diane.

"Only one way to find out." Said Meliodas, ripping opening the envelope and pulling out the parchment inside. Meliodas stared at the parchment for a few minutes, his expression blank as his eyes seem to be re-reading the parchment excessively as if looking for any clues.

"What is it, Cap'n?" Asked Ban.

"Some guy who runs a magic school wants our help protecting the school and students from some Dark Lord." Replied Meliodas nonchalantly, handing the paper over to Merlin and Gowther to examine.

"Huh?" Drawled Ban.

"I'm seriously thinking this is some joke." Says Diane.

"I agree with you," says Hawk. "I mean, I've never heard of any magic schools kicking around."

"For once I agree with the pig." Says King lazily.

"Well, this letter seems legit so far. I sense magic within the parchment and ink. Plus this Phoenix who delivered the letter is also magical. If this is a joke it's a very detailed and precise one." Responds Merlin.

"I agree." Says Gowther, "However, there is one last way to see if his is the real deal."

Meliodas nods his head. "Yeah, the letter says that if we agree to help that his Phoenix, Fawkes, will transport us to this Dumbledore guy so that we can discuss more of the matter in person."

"Huh? Are we seriously going to do this!?" Exclaims Diane.

"Well, I believe we should give it a try. After all, judging from the sounds of things, if this Dumbledore is telling the truth and we refuse, then a lot of innocent children will be harmed." Spoke up Elizabeth, her gaze downcast at the mere thought of hundreds of children dead because of them.

"There's no harm in going. If it's the real deal, then we can get more information on the matter, if it's a prank, than oh well. No harm really done either way." Says King.

"Wait a minute!" Calls Hawk, gaining everyone's attention. "What if it's a trap? What if it's a way to get us separated and away from Liones?"

"Master holds a good point." Agrees Ban lazily as he sloshes his ale lightly in his cup.

"Well if that's the case then how about someone comes with me then and everyone else remains here?" Suggests Meliodas.

"I'll go." Replies Merlin. "After all, I'm curious about this magic school." Meliodas nods, casually making his way over to the calm Phoenix before smiling broadly.

"Well, we're ready!" Much to everyone's surprise, the Phoenix bobbed its head as if nodding, before casting itself into the air before maintaining itself in the air; holding out both of its legs towards Meliodas and Merlin.

"You want us to grab your legs?" Inquired Meliodas, his head tilted slightly to the side. The Phoenix bobbed its head once more, confirming their suspicions that the creature is intelligent. Both, in unison, gently grab hold of the creature's legs, instantly begin engulfed in flames before disappearing from view from those within the Boar Hat.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Teleporting through Phoenix magic is definitely an interesting experience. It wasn't like the instant sensation you experience when traveling by Fairy magic, where it's almost like walking through a door. No, this is similar to an almost dizzy sensation, flames obscuring their vision, said flames becoming nothing more than an odd yet gentle flicker against their skin. In an instant it's over, the flames disappearing suddenly, leaving the two somewhat disorientated for a few seconds before they took in their surroundings.

Unlike the Boar Hat or the Kingdom of Liones, this small room held a comforting warmth. The room dark with only a few flickering candles and soft glows from mysterious trinkets that sit upon shelves. Turning around, Meliodas's gaze flickers upon moving portraits or wizarding men, each whispering and pointing at himself and Merlin in a mixture of awe and fear.

"This is certainly odd." Murmured Merlin.

"Agreed."

"You must be two of the Seven Deadly Sins, am I correct?" Asked a soft yet powerful voice from behind them, prompting the two warriors to turn to the front where their gazes land upon a wizarding old man, much similar to those in the moving portraits behind them. He wore long purple robes with embodiment that cannot be properly seen in the dim lighting. Long white hair with an equally as long white beard, said beard being tied together by what seemed to be a piece of string loosely. The man, who Meliodas and Merlin can only guess can be Dumbledore, wore half-moon glasses and a pointed purple hat.

Despite the oddity the elderly man before them radiated, they could also sense the power that the man held, making the two of them slightly weary.

"You must be Albus Dumbledore." Spoke Meliodas causally.

The man, Dumbledore, nodded. "Indeed I am. Mind introducing yourselves before we get down to business."

"I am the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, and I'm the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. This is the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin." Introduced Meliodas.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Now, how about you start talking? Before we agree to anything, we'd like to know anything and everything before we sign ourselves up." Spoke Merlin.

"Of course. Please, take a seat." Indicated Dumbledore to the two plush armchairs in front of his desk as he seats himself, soon followed by Meliodas and Merlin. Dumbledore than began to explain in full detail the situation, starting from the first Wizarding War, to Voldemort, to the prophecy, to Harry Potter's fame for defeating the Dark Lord, and then the current situation. Dumbledore also began to explain how he came to know of the Seven Deadly Sins; explaining how he came across a document from one of his deceased friends about his travels to another world, and how he encountered legendary Knights that are respected and feared for their powers known as the Seven Deadly Sins. How he became desperate due to the Ministry's growing ignorance on the matter and decided to try and contact their world for outside help.

"As you can see, I am weary and worried. I myself am a target of elimination as is Harry Potter and many Muggleborn or so called Blood Traitors; even if they are innocent children they will not hesitate to kill them. While many know Voldemort is weary of fighting me, I know that I cannot be there always to protect everyone, even as Headmaster. I know, without a doubt, that once Voldemort returns many will be recruited to his side, whether willingly or by force. When those times come, I know that Hogwarts won't be able to protect its residence. Please, will you help in protecting the students and Wizarding World?"

"What do you think, Captain?" Meliodas leaned back into the arm chair, a deep look of contemplation upon his features as he thought over the information given to him.

"If we were to agree, what will happen?" He inquired.

"Of course, for your help, I will pay each of you a large amount of money for your help. As for getting into the school without suspicion, this year, there is a Tournament being held at Hogwarts. The TriWizard Tournament, where two schools will be hosting at Hogwarts to participate. Students of a certain age will have the chance to put their name in, where one student from each school will be chosen to participate in the Tournament and to represent their school. If more of you Seven Deadly Sins decided to come, then we could say that you're exchange students staying at Hogwarts for a few years from the school of Liones to study our classes and forms of magic. How does that sound?"

"Sounds plausible." Says Merlin.

"I will warn you though, you can only reveal that what you show is a form of magic passed down through your family and therefore taught at your unique school. There are many children from Death Eater families who would report if too much information is given. However, I will have it so that you will mainly be doing theory work instead of practical. Judging by your unique form of magic I doubt you'll be able to perform this world's form of magic."

"Makes sense." Agrees Meliodas with a sigh. "Alright, we accept." Says Meliodas, startling Dumbledore from the switch of seriousness to the broad smile and childishness. "So, I'll go back and relay everything and see whose going. Merlin won't be able to go due to important duties elsewhere, and another one of our members is currently unknown. But once everything is decided what then?"

"Pack only a few things, for your uniforms and supplies will be sorted out once here. When ready, I'll give you a Port Key. This Port Key will be activated once these words are spoken, but beforehand everyone must be touching the Port Key." With that Dumbledore handed over a piece of paper with the key words written on it and an odd faintly glowing orb. "You will be transported to my office once again. I will warn you, however, that whilst traveling through Port Key, never let go until you've reached your destination. As for traveling back, I'll have Fawkes transport you two back."

"I see. I have one more thing that needs to be discussed. Us Sins, we have weapons known as Sacred Treasure. Seeing as this is a school, I gather we won't be able to carry our weapons."

Dumbledore nods. "Indeed that is correct. Will this be a problem?"

Meliodas smiles, "Nope! Just checking so that we can prepare. Merlin can probably think of a way for us to carry our weapons, right?"

"There's a way to seal our weapons through runes marked on our skin, allowing us to summon them anywhere at any time. Will this be alright?"

"Yes, but we'll have to set some boundaries as to when you're allowed to summon your weapons."

"Understood."

Meliodas stood up, followed quickly by Merlin as the two walk over to Fawkes, who is already in the air, legs out ready for transportation.

"See you soon." Says Meliodas with a smile as he and Merlin grab Fawkes, instantly being consumed by flames before Dumbledore could reply.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Lord Meliodas! Lady Merlin!" Exclaims Elizabeth at the sudden burst of flames, startling the occupants once again. The flames quickly disappeared, revealing Meliodas and Merlin, neither appearing to have engaged in any form of combat.

"Did it go well?" Inquired Elizabeth.

"Yep! Looks like we've got a new mission too!" Beamed Meliodas, glancing around the room briefly before speaking. "Hey, where's Ban?"

"The idiot got drunk again." Grumbled Diane, pointing her thumb to behind the counter, indicating to where Ban has fallen asleep. Meliodas casually strolls over to behind the counter, standing over Ban, and without a seconds notice punches Ban in the face. Instantly Ban awoke, glaring up at the smiling blonde for his rude awakening.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Wakey wakey Ban! We have a mission." Ban grunts as he swats away Meliodas and slowly gets up, whipping the blood off of his face as he steadies himself. "Now that we're all up, time to get down to business."

For the next half hour, both Meliodas and Merlin begin to relay all the information they have gathered to the others, explain about their mission, the other world they'll be staying at, and the war looming over the horizon. By the end of the explanation, many seemed tense. While all, minus Hawk and Elizabeth, have committed a sin or two in their past, but neither have ever laid harm, or even killed an innocent, much less a child. So the mere thought of this power hungry Wizard willing to attack a school full of children just to kill one child who had a prophecy thrusted upon him makes the members of the Seven Deadly Sins sick to their stomachs.

"I'll be going, but the question is who else will be joining me?"

"I-I'll join you Lord Meliodas!" Spoke up Elizabeth, stepping forward. "I may not be part of the Seven Deadly Sins, but I can at least heal and restore stamina." Stammered Elizabeth with a small smile.

"Thanks, Elizabeth." Smiled Meliodas.

"Tch, we have to pose as students, what a pain. But it'll be something different than travelling on top of a giant pig all the time. What the hell, I'll go." Says Ban.

"I'll go too!" Exclaims Diane.

"M-me too!..." Says King.

"What about you Gowther?"

"I'll go. It'll be an interestingly new experience and I'll be able to analyse their form of magic."

"And don't forget me! The Captain of the Food Scraps Disposal!" Exclaims Hawk.

"Oi, would they even allow a talking pig into the school?" Asks Ban.

Meliodas shrugs nonchalantly, earning an exclamation of "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME!?" from Hawk.

"As for our Sacred Treasure, we cannot carry them for obvious reasons. However, I will create runes in order for you to be able to seal and summon your Sacred Treasure at will." Explains Merlin. "Before you start packing, I will place the sealing runes onto your wrist and instruct you on how to seal your weapons." One by one, Merlin places the sealing runes on either the left or right wrist on each member, minus King, and patiently instructs them on how to willingly seal and summon their weapons at will. Once that was completed, the group separated to pack, Meliodas giving them one hour max to get everything they need and to meet back at the Boar Hat.

When one hours was up, everyone crowded back inside the Boar Hat, small bags of luggage by their sides for some as they wait for their instructions. Merlin, however, approaches Diane before they left.

"Here, wear this." Instructs Merlin to a still human sized Diane, handing her a small bracelet with a small jewel. "This bracelet will keep you in your human for as long as you wear it. However, in any case you need to switch back to your original size, simply channel a small percentage of your magic into the bracelet and vice versa when you want to return to human size." Instructs Merlin.

Diane beams, "Thank you Merlin!"

"It's no problem." Smiles Merlin.

"Are we all ready?" Asks Meliodas, receiving nods of agreement before turning to face Merlin. "You'll inform us if anything happens back home, won't you?"

"Of course, Captain."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Interrupts Ban.

"Ah, that's rights! Everyone, grab hold of the orb and don't let go, no matter what." Instructs Meliodas, pulling out the piece of paper that Dumbledore gave him, staring at the writing in bemusement before speaking the key words.

"Lemon Drops?"

Suddenly, a sharp pull tugs at their naval, the world around them becoming nothing more than a sickly, disorientating mix of colours as everything stretches and bends around them in frightening odd angles. Soo enough, but to everyone's relief, the sickening transportation ceases, leaving everyone sprawled out onto the ground, groaning and dizzy as they try to regain their sense of direction.

"Ah! You have arrived!" Called Dumbledore in delight, chuckling when he notices the state in which the infamous Seven Deadly Sins are in. "My apologies, I should've warned you about the side effects traveling by Port Key has on first timers."

"Never…Again…"Groans Elizabeth, slowly rolling onto her side as she attempts to get up on shaky feet. A strong arm wraps around her waist, grabbing hold of her arm as well as they help steady her on her feet. Opening her eyes, she notices that her helper is Meliodas.

"Thank you, Lord Meliodas." Smiles Elizabeth gratefully.

"No problem." Smiles Meliodas while casually groping her breast.

"OI!"

"CAPTAIN!" Exclaims Hawk and Diane in unison. Dumbledore coughs loudly, a small blush on his cheeks as he gains majorities attention just as Meliodas pulls away and dodges one of Diane's punches.

"Oi, Diane. I don't think the old man would appreciate it if you and Cap'n destroy his school." Says Ban, effectively ceasing Diane's assault, though her face is still a vivid red.

"How about some introductions?" Beamed Meliodas, effectively changing the mood. "Everyone, this is Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore, this is Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed. Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust. Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy. King, the Grizzily's Sin of Sloth. And this is Elizabeth."

"Oh? You're not one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Inquired Dumbledore.

"Um, no. But I can heal and restore stamina so I decided to tag along and be of some help." Smiled Elizabeth nervously.

"I see. Well then, we have three weeks until the term starts, until then I believe it'd be wise if your group were to research about our world and school before going to Hogwarts."

Ban groaned.

Diane silenced Ban with a quick punch.

"I will be directing you to a local tavern where you will be staying until the start of term. Later, I will have one of the teachers direct you to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies and to give you directions to the Hogwarts Express when time comes to go to school. Is this alright?"

"Yep!" Beamed the small blonde.

"Excellent. But before you go, I'd like to inform you on a couple more things. When you arrive at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of four houses. These four houses are Gryffindor, the house of the Lion who represents courage, bravery, chivalry and daring. Hufflepuff, the house of the Badger, represent hard work, patience, loyalty and dedication. Ravenclaw, the house of the Eagle, represent intelligence, knowledge and wit. And finally, Slytherin, the house of the serpent, represent ambition, resourcefulness and cunning. The Sorting Hat will decided who will be in which house depending on your personality and characteristics. Harry Potter is in Gryffindor. While I do not mind if not all of you are in Gryffindor, but if one of you are at least sorted into Gryffindor than everything will be fine."

"Hey, what about me!" Called Hawk, gaining Dumbledore's attention, who stared down at Hawk in surprise. "What about me? Where will I go?"

"Why, there's nothing against holding a pig as a pet." Smiled Dumbledore. "Although it may be quite a startle to have a talking pig on grounds."

"A PET!?"

"And what's the second thing you'd like to tell us?" Asked King, interrupting Hawk.

"Ah yes. Because of your…various age group, I'll have it so that your school teaches in groups, no matter the age."

"So we'll all be in the same year." Conclude Diane. Dumbledore nodded.

"I see. Well then, are you going to show us where we'll be staying?" Asks Meliodas as he smiles broadly.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ugh why did I even agree to this?" Complains Ban as he slumps into one of the many compartments on the Hogwarts Express. "No alcohol, no fighting, no swearing, have to wear some lame-ass uniform that we can barely fight in, shit ton of research and studying."

"For once I actually agree with you," sighs Diane. "Not even as a Holy Knight did we do this much studying."

"Although the studying did give us a lot of insight on the matter of this world." Says Gowther as he sits down across from Ban and Diane.

"Eh, I suppose." Grumbles Diane.

"By the way, we're supposed to be looking for the Harry kid, right?" Says King, "What does he look like again?"

"Hmmmm, messy black hair, green eyes, wears round glasses, is in Gryffindor and in the same year as us." Supplies Meliodas, his index finger placed on his bottom lip as he listed the boys' characteristics. "Oh! And he has a lighting shape scar on his forehead!"

"Eh? How the hell does someone get a lighting shape scar?" Says Ban.

"Beats me."

"Wish this train would hurry up and move. How long is this ride supposed to take?"

"Um, until nightfall." Supplies Elizabeth.

"UNTIL NIGHTFALL? YOU TELLING ME WE'LL BE STUCK IN THIS CRAMPED COMPARTMENT UNTIL NIGHTFALL!?" Exclaims Ban.

Ban was quickly silenced by a swift kick to the face, though not strong enough to damage the compartment. "Yep!" Beams Melioda cheerfully.

Any further actions was ceased when their compartment door shot open, revealing a bushy haired girl, a red head, and a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Oh, this compartment is full too." Mutters the red head, staring oddly at the position Meliodas and Ban were in.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Apologises the bushy haired girl, smiling weakly before shutting the door a little too quickly.

"That was Harry wasn't it?" Says King, ignoring the very small scale fight going on as he stares at the door.

"I believe so, the boy has black hair and glasses." Answered Meliodas as he swats away one of Ban's hits.

"I think we scared them away." Spoke Elizabeth.

"No surprise there." Snorts Diane.

"If those two would stop fighting than we could've invited them in!" Shouts Hawk over the slowly growing chaos between Meliodas and Ban. "And stop it you two! You'll destroy the entire train if you keep this up!"

"The pig has a good point. There are a lot of children on this train." Pointed out King, effectively ceasing the slowly growing brawl between their Captain and Ban.

"Tch, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we finally get there." Says Ban, leaning against the window and shuts his eyes. King silently followed his lead, floating as far as he can go inside the suffocating compartment, laying on his pillow and falling asleep as well.

As the hours ticked by, eventually Diane and Hawk fell asleep as well, leaving only Elizabeth, Meliodas and Gowther awake. Gowther, sometime during the trip, had pulled out a book and began reading, leaving only Elizabeth and Meliodas.

"Lord Meliodas, when we get there, and are sorted into one of these houses…What then?" Asked Elizabeth quietly. Meliodas stared blankly at her for a few moments before turning his gaze of to the slowly darkening sky.

"To be honest I don't know. I guess we just act as students while also keeping an eye on Harry and any suspicious Death Eater children." He replied nonchalantly.

"But…we'll be in different Houses. How will be remain in contact?"

Meliodas stared, before breaking out into a large, mischievous grin. "Who ever said we have to remain with our house at all times?" Elizabeth sweat dropped, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind telling her she knows exactly what he means. Although, strangely enough, while Elizabeth has grown accustomed to Meliodas's wandering hands, she can't say the same for those of the general public. Now that she thinks about it, the kids at school are probably going to be scarred for life just by having five of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins inside their school.

"Oh, that reminds me." Spoke Meliodas. "You can't call us Lord or Lady while we're there anymore. Just call us by our first name."

"Wh- Bu-but…"

"No buts!" Interrupts Meliodas in a childishly stern way. "We're supposed to be students, remember? If you start calling us Lord and Lady than that'll cause suspicion. That'd be like us calling you Princess Elizabeth all the time."

Elizabeth looked down at her hand in her lap. "I suppose."

Eventually, after many long hours, the sky had darkened and the Hogwarts Express pulled to a halt, the sound of sliding doors opening and chatter filling the corridors indicates that it's time to leave. Elizabeth gently shakes Hawk, Diane and King from their naps, leaving Ban to Meliodas; who ruthlessly slaps him to wake him up.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be wearing the school uniforms?" Inquires Diane as the group follow the first years onto the boats. At this, the group look around, noticing the strange looks they were receiving.

"Who cares?" Says Ban lazily.

"But isn't it mandatory that we wear the school uniforms?" Spoke up Elizabeth with worry.

"Probably." States Meliodas casually, not a single care given at the fact that his group may get in trouble for not wearing the school uniform.

"Lor-Meliodas!" Exclaims Elizabeth. "This is serious! Us not wearing uniforms is a bad first impression!"

"None of us really care." Pipes up Gowther, speaking out for the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Besides, I doubt lessons are gonna start tonight, so if we're not wearing their uniform it shouldn't be so bad." Says King, ignoring the looks of awe directed at him from the first years as he floats above his friend's boat.

Finally they made it to shore, as they stand right behind the first years as they are directed to the front of the Great Hall, a strict Witch by the name McGonagall began to speak to the first years, instructing them to line up in two lines while also instructing Meliodas's group to remain by the entrance of the Great Hall until they are called upon for the sorting.

"How dull." Whines Ban as he watches the first years get sorted.

"What were you expecting? A fight?" Remarks King.

"I'm glad it's nothing physical." Smiles Elizabeth with relief as McGonagall finishes calling the names of the first years. Dumbledore stood, effectively gaining everyone's attention. This was met with announcements, ranging from the introductions of new teachers and old, to the TriWizard Tournaments; which was met with mix reactions.

"As you may have noticed, we have some transfer students joining us from the magical school of Liones for Unique Magic. They have come here as a group to study Hogwart's magic and the lessons we have to offer here. They will each be sorted into a House, so please, treat them kindly."

"When I call your name please come up to the front so that you may be sorted." Instructed McGonagall, pulling down the scroll once more. "Ban!"

Ban causally struts forward, whispers turned chatter filling the Great Hall, many of which the members of the Seven Deadly Sins could hear.

" _He looks too old to be a student."_

" _Did you see that scar?"_

" _He looks scary."_

" _What is he wearing? In fact, why aren't any of them wearing a uniform?"_

Ban sat down casually, looking bored out of his mind as he props his elbow onto his knee and rests his head in his hands.

Silence stretched throughout the Hall as they awaited the Hats results of where to place the mysterious transfer.

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouts the Hat. The green and silver table clap as McGonagall takes off the hat and allows for Ban to causally make his way over to the table and take a seat.

"Diane!"

Unlike last time, not many whispers sounded throughout the Hall, but those that did whisper were along the same page; each one inquiring to their friends as to why there last names haven't been spoken.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers sounded from the red and golden table as Diane stood and gleefully makes her way to the table.

"Elizabeth Liones!"

" _Liones? As in the school?"_

" _What's with her outfit?"_

" _Why is her hair silver? In fact, that Ban guy has white hair."_

" _Maybe her parents are in charge of the school?"_

Elizabeth nervously makes her way to the front, sitting down quickly as she allows the Sorting Hat to be placed upon her head. She glances up, spotting Meliodas smiling at her and giving her the thumbs up, effectively lightening the mood as she smiles a thanks in return.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Elizabeth wasted no time making her way to her assigned House, though there was a flash of disappointment that she didn't make it into a House that one of her friends will be in. Because she knows, that without a doubt, Meliodas will be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Gowther!"

Again whispers sounded, making a certain Fox sin roll his eyes.

"Gossip sure seems like a big thing here." He muttered, unaware that a certain blonde is listening.

"Of course it does." He scoffs, "My name is Draco Malfoy. Pureblood."

"Ban." He greeted lazily, not taking his eyes off of Gowther as he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"No last name?"

"Don't have one."

"Why?"

"Because where we come from last names aren't important."

"That Elizabeth girl has a last name."

"And?" Growls Ban, already getting irritated by the kid.

The boy, noticing his growing irritation, doesn't speak of the matter much more, instead focusing his attention back to the sorting just as the name "Harlequin" was called.

"How on earth is that kid floating?"

"It's his unique magic."

"Is it possible for someone else to learn it?"

"No. It's a family blood line thing. That's why we go to Liones, so that we can receive an education while also learning to use our families' abilities."

"And what's yours?"

Ban didn't answer right away, instead focusing his attention to the hat, who then shouted out Hufflepuff. Huh.

" _I thought he would've gone to Gryffindor."_

"Maybe you'll find out one day." Replied Ban as Meliodas's name was called. "Heh, this will be interesting." He muttered.

"Why's that?" Inquired Draco, seemingly not getting the hint that Ban doesn't want to talk to anyone. And while Ban hasn't got anything against kids, it's just this kid in general that's really grating on his nerves. Add on top the long and boring studying and train ride and Ban isn't exactly in good mood.

"Because I'm curious to see what his most dominant trait is." And it's true, for all the years he's know Meliodas, Ban has always wondered what is really going on in the midgets head, behind the aloofness and easy going attitude, Ban has always been curious as to what his most dominate trait is. Especially when you take into fact that he's known as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. A wrath that Ban knows all too well.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once Meliodas has seated, Dumbledore stood once more, giving a few more details about the TriWizard Tournaments when the doors suddenly swung wide open, a battle-worn man hobbling in on a fake leg, his slowly balding blonde hair damp from the storm that now raged outside.

"Everyone, this is Alastair Moody, our new Defence Against the Dark Art Professor." Introduced Dumbledore warmly, only receiving a few hesitant claps from the students before Alastair seated. Once Dumbledore finished his greetings and announcements, he clapped his hands, seemingly summoning a whole array of hot foods before everyone.

Instantly the eyes of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins widened comically.

"This is better than Ban's cooking!" Exclaimed King, his eyes practically sparkling as he ate the food. Elizabeth in a similar state.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Shouted Ban, attracting the attention of all four houses and staff. "I worked hard to make good food! Especially seeing as Cap'n can't cook for shit!" gasps could be heard from students and teachers alike at the foul language. However, the transfers didn't seemed bothered, even though majority of the Great Hall's occupants seemed tense, believing that a fight will occur.

"Oi! My cooking isn't that bad!" Shouts Meliodas from the Gryffindor table as he pouted.

"That bad!? Your food MOVES!" Exclaims Ban.

"Does not!"

"Hmm, remember that time the two of you played a game, and who ever lost had to make the winner something to eat. You lost and had to serve Ban something that you cooked and I vividly remember it moving like it was alive." Piped in King as he stifles a yawn.

"I don't think Lor-Meliodas's cooking is that bad." Says Elizabeth.

"NOT THAT BAD!?" Exclaims Ban and King in unison, disbelief colouring their features as they stare at Elizabeth in shock. Even Diane looked shocked at the comment.

"Meliodas uses proper ingredients, although how it ends up the way it does is beyond me." Speaks Gowther.

"Not even Gowther knows how his cooking is so bad!" Exclaims Diane with a giggle. "And that's saying something!"

Students and teachers alike watch on in disbelief as the transfers from all four houses interacted with each other so casually, neither member seemingly aware of the rivalry between the four houses; especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Soon enough, the banter between the transfers ended when dinner disappeared and replaced by dessert. It's during this time did conversation strike up between students about the transfers.

"They're mad." Mutters Ron, his eyes keep glancing over to the short blonde.

"Ronald!" reprimed Hermione. "We barely know them. Besides, they seem quite friendly."

"You're crazy! They're all friendly with a Slytherin!"

"But they've known each other long before they were sorted into our Houses." Says Harry.

"Harry's right." Agrees Hermione, "We shouldn't just judge them yet because of the House they were sorted in."

"But don't you find it suspicious? These guys from a school we've never even heard of suddenly show up, and not with the other two school for the TriWizard Tournament, right after that Death Eater attack during the Quidditch World game." Hermione became silent, unable to reply straight away, which Ron used to his advantage. "See, even you're unsure! I bet you've never heard of this Liones School for Unique Magic."

"No, but-"

"Oi, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to talk about people behind their backs!" Came a light voice from the floor, startling the group. Ron, Harry and Hermione, along with a few other Gryffindors, glanced down at the floor, only to reveal a large talking pig.

"Did…did that pig just talk?" Stuttered Ron.

"Don't be silly. Pigs can't talk."

"How rude! I'll have you know that I can indeed talk!" Said Hawk, turning his snout up at them.

"Oh, Hawk, there you are. Want some dessert?" Offered Meliodas causally, smiling down at the pig.

The pig, now known as Hawk, turned around and trotted down to Meliodas, where he placed a plate onto the floor that held a large piece of chocolate cake.

"It's pretty good isn't it? Though nowhere near as good as my cooking." A snort could be heard from over at the Slytherin table.

"No way! Your cooking is disgusting! I'll take this anytime over your cooking." Replied Hawk as he continues to eat the piece of chocolate cake.

"Hmmm. Then again, I've always wondered what pork roast would taste like." Replied Meliodas casually, a sly grin on his lips. The change is abrupt as the flick of a switch. Instantly Hawk stood taller, practically vibrating positivity.

"Yes Lord Meliodas! Your cooking is the absolute best!"

Ron and Harry stifled a giggle when they glanced over to Hermione, who looked aghast and disgusted in the behaviour towards the pig, her face only turning more disgusted when laughter sounded from all four houses from the transfer students, which slowly turned into chuckles from some Gryffindors.

"Relax Hermione. They're just joking." Soothed Ron.

"Are they really, Ron?" shot back Hermione heatedly.

"Just relax. After all, weren't you the one who said we shouldn't judge?" Said Harry. Hermione's shoulders slumped, a look of defeat in her eyes briefly before they resolved.

"Fine. But if I see any indication that they're serious…"

"We get it, we get it." Replied Ron hastily.

Soon enough dessert disappeared from view from all four tables, Dumbledore bidding them a goodnight as the Prefects lead the first years up to their common rooms. However, just as the Golden Trio were about to leave, they were halted by one of the transfers.

"Hi! Do you mind if you show us our common room? I think we were supposed to follow the Prefects but I don't know where they are now." Says the short blonde, Meliodas, as a girl with chocolate brown hair and purple eyes walks up to stand on his left. Hermione, putting the pig incident behind her for now, smiles kindly at the two.

"Yeah, you just missed the Prefects. But it's no trouble at all showing you our common room. Especially with it being so easy to get lost within Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, the red head is Ron Weasley and the boy with the glasses is Harry Potter." Introduced Hermione, waiting with baited breath for the gasp of awe, the fanboying, the excitement, as the two stared intently at Harry before startling the group by smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Meliodas and this is Diane. And let's not forget Hawk!" Introduced Meliodas, his smile never leaving his face.

Hermione, still somewhat startled, nodded her head and began leading the way to their common room, every so often pointing to a door they pass and indicating which Professor uses which classroom and where their offices are located. Once they reached the Fat Lady portrait, Hermione spoke the password and let them in, taking Diane up to her dorm while Harry and Ron are left with Meliodas and his pet pig Hawk.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" Asked Meliodas.

"I gather with us, seeing as there's a spare bed in our dorm." Said Ron. Meliodas bright eyes practically sparkled with something hidden, as if he knew something which they didn't. Which unsettled the pair of them as they lead Meliodas up to their shared dorm.

As Meliodas walks over to the empty bed, his luggage already placed neatly on top of his bed, Harry began to explain what will happen the following day.

"Tomorrow, breakfast starts at 7:30 and ends at 8:30. During breakfast, we'll be given our class schedules. Then after dinner we head back up to our common rooms and either study or head to bed. Our curfew is at 9, if you're caught sneaking out than you'll be given some form of punishment and have points deducted from our house."

"Hmm, I see." Mumbled Meliodas as he began to get changed into his pyjamas, startled by the gasp that emitted from Harry and Ron when he took off his shirt.

"Meliodas, what's that mark on your shoulder?" Whispered Harry, staring at the Dragon's mark that identifies him as a Sin. Meliodas stared blankly at the two, before he quickly throws on a shirt, completely ignoring the question as he asks another.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the other Houses common rooms are by any chance?" Asks Meliodas, completely dismissing their previous question.

"Why do you want to know?" Questions Ron slowly, his eyes slightly narrowed with suspicion.

"Because I'd like to know where my friends are staying." Replied Meliodas matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Stated Harry dumbly. "Well, each House have a different way of entry. For instance, Gryffindor and Slytherin use a password, while I think Ravenclaw use a riddle. Don't know about Hufflepuff. Anyway, Slytherin is located in the dungeons, Ravenclaw is in one of the towers while Hufflepuff is near the kitchen."

Meliodas beamed, "I see. Thank you! Welp, I'm off to bed. Night!" And just like that, the short blonde got into bed and pulled the curtains all the way across, effectively blocking view, leaving a somewhat perplexed Harry and Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm honestly quite surprised many people search this crossover. I honestly didn't expect so many people to like it in one day. Glad you like it!**

The next morning Meliodas woke up to soft chatter and shuffling, streaming sunlight filtering in through his curtains. With a soft groan he got up, his hair somewhat messy as he processes his surroundings, the events from yesterday crashing down on him.

" _That's right. We arrived at Hogwarts last night and got sorted into our Houses."_ Thought the bleary eyed Captain, staring down at the small runes that inked the skin on his right wrist. Without thinking, Meliodas held his left hand over the runes, a soft glow lighting the runes as the hilt of his Sacred Treasure came through. Meliodas grabbed the hilt and pulled it out swiftly, holding up the blade in front of his eyes and examined it.

"Meliodas?" Came a quiet voice, startling the small Captain from his trance, looking up to see Hawk at the edge of his bed, watching him cautiously.

"Oh, good morning Hawk. You sleep well?" Asked Meliodas quietly, sealing his Sacred Treasure back within the runes on his wrist.

"The beds are so comfy! Though I bet you wish you were sharing a bed with Elizabeth." Accused Hawk.

Meliodas grinned, getting out of bed and pulling back the curtains, revealing that many of the boys in his shared dorm have either left of are still asleep. Choosing this to be the perfect time, Meliodas got up quickly, but quietly got changed into his school uniform; the Gryffindor crest resting proudly on his right breast.

"These uniforms really aren't that good." Murmured Meliodas as he adjusted his tie.

"What did you expect? This is a school, not the Holy Knights." Said Hawk, still resting on top of their bed.

"Hmm, I suppose. Anyway, let's go and get some breakfast!" Beamed Meliodas as he remembered the delicious food that was served for dinner. He can only imagine how good the food for breakfast will be. Hawk instantly got up, running by Meliodas's side as the two make their way down to the common room, only to see Diane already up and dressed in the assigned female uniform, waiting for the two to get down. When her gaze landed on them, she breaks out into a smile, though Meliodas can detect a sense of uncomfortableness judging by her stance and stiffness.

"Aw you look so cute in your uniform!" Fawned Diane as she gazed down at Meliodas.

"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself!" Smiled Meliodas, emitting a blush from Diane. "Is something wrong? You seem uncomfortable." He stated as the three of them make their way down to the Great Hall.

Diane sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just these uniforms are so uncomfortable. They're very restricting."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Even my old clothes aren't this restricting."

"What do you think the chances are that Ban isn't wearing his uniform?" Said Diane nonchalantly as they approach the Great Hall.

"Knowing him he'll refuse till the day he dies."

"Um, but he can't die…" Squeaked Hawk.

"Exactly." Deadpanned Meliodas as he, Diane and Hawk enter the Great Hall and were met with a surprising sight. There, sitting at the Slytherin table, is Ban; wearing the Hogwarts uniform with the Slytherin crest on his right breast. The three paused, expressions blank, as they stare at the Slytherin table; said staring also attracting some unwanted attention as they receive sneers from fellow Slytherin's who notice their stares. Without further comment, Meliodas struts over to the Slytherin table, followed by Diane as they sit on the other side of Ban, pushing over a few Slytherin's as they make themselves comfy.

"Yo, Ban! Didn't expect you to be wearing the school uniform. What made you change your mind?" Asked Meliodas cheerfully, completely ignoring the sneers directed at him and Diane.

"Too damn cold, that's what. It sucks, these uniforms are the worst for fighting in."

Diane sighed, casually leaning on the table, "We feel you."

"At least the beds are super comfy." Smiled Meliodas.

"Heh, true that." Grinned Ban. "So much so that I didn't want to get up~."

"Then why did you get up?" Inquired Diane with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a school. It's practically law to get up and work. Besides, if I didn't you undoubtedly would find a way inside the common room to get me out of bed~." Answered Ban with a sly grin. Meliodas replied with a sly grin of his own, but were halted from any further reply by a loud response from a fellow Slytherin.

"Why are you sitting here? Go back to your own table." Sneered a random Slytherin, his comment quickly followed by agreements throughout the entire table.

"Oi, what's the big deal? Who cares if he sits here?" Said Ban lazily as he looked over at the Slytherin's with a look akin to boredom as he propped his head in his hand.

"Did no one mention to you the House rivalries? Of how idiotic and reckless those overly prideful Gryffindor's are? Or how pathetically weak those Hufflepuff's are?" Sneered another nameless Slytherin. Ban, along with Diane and Meliodas, stared at the Slytherin's, both vaguely aware of the tense silence surrounding them as the other three Houses watch the events unfold.

Ban suddenly began to cackle, followed by Meliodas as the two laugh loudly, tears welling up in their eyes as they try to control their laughter.

"CAP'N? A PRIDEFUL IDIOT? AHAHAHAHA!" Howled Ban with laughter as he smacked the table repeatedly, a small crack appearing in the table with each smack.

"KING! THE GRIZZILY'S SIN OF SLOTH! WEAK! AHAHAHAHA!" Howled Meliodas as tears stream down his face, earning many bewildered and perplexed looks from majority of the students and staff, minus Dumbledore and the transfers, who simply sat back and watched with amused smiles. Eventually the two finally calmed down, the pair of them gasping for breath as they settled down; their faces red and eyes still teary as they smiled widely.

"You two done yet?" Asked Diane causally as she ate from the Slytherin table. Meliodas shot up from his seat abruptly, grinning broadly down at Ban despite the tiny difference in height.

"Yep! See you later Ban!" Diane followed after Meliodas back to their seats at the Gryffindor table, the three completely ignoring the mixed looked directed at them as they seated and began breakfast.

"Blimely, what was that all about?" Asked Ron once Meliodas had seated across from him.

"Nothing important. Just found what the Slytherin's said funny." He answered truthfully as he piled up his plate with various foods while Diane filled her own plate; with mostly pork and sausages. Once Meliodas finished filling his plate, he got another spare plate and began filling that one up as well, before settling it on the ground for Hawk to eat.

"No offense, but I don't understand how any of that was funny." Spoke Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," Said Diane. "It's just something we transfers will get."

"How so?" Pressed Harry.

"Well, at our school, despite our various age groups, we are assigned to groups and, much like your House systems, we stay like that for the rest of our schooling. So we've known each other for a long time." Answered Meliodas in-between bites.

"So when those Slytherin's insulted us, we didn't really find offense to it, they just found it amusing because they know it isn't true." Finished Diane as she juts her thumb towards Meliodas.

"Oh, I see." Replied Hermione quietly, before firing off another question after a minute of silence. "What did he mean, Ban was it? When he referred to someone as Cap'n? And who's King?"

"Oh, those are just nicknames we have for each other. We call Harlequin King and the others tend to call me Captain. Although Ban is the only one who calls me Cap'n."

"Why do they call you Captain?" Spoke Ron rudely through a mouthful of food, wrinkling his nose at Meliodas.

"Does it really matter?" Frowned Diane in irritation, "Even if we tell you, you won't understand. It's just something between friends."

The Golden Trio was silent after that, neither asking any more questions as they finished their breakfast quietly; Diane and Meliodas conversing quietly to each other until their timetables were handed out by their Head of House, who eyed the two transfers oddly.

"What do you have?" Inquired Hermione after looking at her own timetable.

Meliodas looks down at the piece of parchment in his hands. "First up I have Herbology with the Hufflepuff's, then History of Magic with Ravenclaw. Then after lunch I have double Potions with Slytherin. What about you Diane?"

"I have the same."

"You have the same timetable as us." Responded Harry. "We can show you to our classes."

"That's be great, thank you!" Smiled Meliodas.

As the group made their way down to their first class for the day, Hermione began to explain what you learn in each class and who their Professors are. Along with who to watch out for and the attitudes of some Professors.

"So we should watch out for Professor Snape?" Said Diane, receiving a nod from all three of the Golden Trio.

"He hate everyone who isn't from his own House, unnecessarily bullying students and unfairly deducting points." Explained Harry with a frown.

Meliodas chuckled lightly, "Well, I look forward to Potions then!" Ron and Harry gaped openly at the small blonde.

"Are you mad!?"

"Most likely."

"Don't mind him," sighed Diane. "If it's with Slytherin than Ban will most likely be there. And knowing those two things are probably going to get broken."

"Wait, what do yo-"

"ELIZABETH!" Hermione was effectively cut off from her next question by Meliodas, who had just exclaimed the name of one of the transfers who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"CAPTAIN!" Exclaimed Diane, her face contorted in anger as she glared at Meliodas, a faint blush on her cheeks. The Golden Trio were confused, unsure as to what is going on until they glance over to where the small blonde had run off to. There stood the silver haired transfer student, wearing the mandatory female uniform with the Hufflepuff crest, standing with the rest of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. But what really grabbed their attention is not Elizabeth, but what Meliodas is doing. For there he stood, arms wrapped around the girls waist tightly in a hug, with his face buried deep within her breasts.

"Good morning Lo-Meliodas, Diane." Greeted Elizabeth shyly, a faint blush colouring her cheeks as she lightly pats Meliodas's head.

"Captain! What do you think you're doing!?" Exclaimed another one of the transfers, a boy with short chestnut hair, floating in the air as he clutched a large green pillow. His face flushed as he turns around and tries to calm down Diane.

Majority of the male and female population blushed at the scene, including the Golden Trio, while the rest of the male population glared openly in envy at Meliodas. Before Diane could do anything towards her Captain, she was halted by the sudden and rather flushed appearance of their Professor.

"Mr Meliodas! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing!?" Shouted Professor Sprout as she practically rushes to the scene, a blush equally on her face as she reached the two. Meliodas looked up casually, not once letting go, as he faced their Herbology Professor.

"I'm hugging her." He deadpanned.

"Hugging!? That is certainly not hugging! Let go of her this instant young man! Hogwarts does not tolerate this kind of behaviour!" Reprimed Professor Sprout sternly. Meliodas sighed, letting go of Elizabeth as Professor Sprout eyed the two with narrowed eyes before beginning the lesson.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Hissed Ron, his face still flushed as he, Harry, Hermione and Elizabeth worked together as a group on the assigned task given to them. Professor Sprout not trusting Meliodas enough and so, decided to enable a 5 metre distance between the two. Thus, leaving him to pair up with Diane, King and a few random Hufflepuffs.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Inquired Elizabeth softly, slightly startled by the question.

"Before the lesson. Why did you allow him to do that to you?" Questioned Hermione softly. While they do seem close, to Hermione, Elizabeth seems like a sweet and caring girl and she'd hate to see her get taken advantage of.

"Oh! Um…It's fine, really! He always does it!" Smiled Elizabeth reassuringly, but the smile didn't convince the Golden Trio. "He's a good person, he's helped more times than I can count and for that I'm grateful. But please trust me when I say that he's not taking advantage of me or anything of the likes."

"Alright…" Muttered Hermione, seemingly less than convinced but decided to drop the topic.

The lesson continued without so much as an incident. The group leaving for their next class as they head off to History of Magic. It was here that the Golden Trio meet another one of the odd transfers.

"Oh, hello Gowther." Greeted Meliodas with a small wave as he and Diane approach the lone Ravenclaw inside their classroom, who sat at the very back.

"Hello." Greeted Gowther quietly, his expression indifferent as he stared blankly up at the Trio.

"Um, are you a guy or a girl?" Questioned Ron, earning a slap to the shoulder by Hermione.

"Ronald! You don't just ask someone that!"

"Ow! Why not!? I honestly can't tell!"

Diane giggled lightly as Gowther continued to stare blankly up at the bickering Gryffindor's, no flicker of emotions were seen by the Trio which unsettled them greatly. Almost as if the lone Ravenclaw doesn't experience any emotions at all.

"I am male." He answered simply, his tone of voice never once changing pitch as he spoke in a monotone voice before directing his gaze to Meliodas who sat to his left. "How is Hogwarts fairing you, Captain?"

"Hmmm, aside from the uniforms and odd rivalry between Houses, great!" grinned Meliodas. "What about you?"

"I don't like the uniforms. But other than that I see nothing wrong with this school." Stated Gowther softly before turning back to the front, where he continued to stare in a doll-like manner. The Golden Trio continued to stand, watching the two nervously, unsure whether to sit with them or to find their own seats; the mere presence of Gowther unsettling them.

"No one likes the uniforms." Sighed Diane as she took her seat on the other side of Gowther.

"Are you three going to sit down?" Asked Meliodas with a slight tilt of his head as he glanced up at the still standing Golden Trio.

"O-oh! Um...yes, of course." Stuttered Hermione, hesitantly walking around Gowther to sit beside Meliodas.

"They're afraid of me." Stated Gowther casually, his expression and tone of voice still refusing to change despite how saddening the comment sounded to the Golden Trio.

"No! Not at all!" Exclaimed Hermione in a panic, not wanting to have offended or upset any of the new transfers.

"What do you expect? You're practically a brick wall." Deadpanned Diane, completely ignoring the flustered and bewildered Gryffindor and her close friends, who watched the scene play out in bemusement. Gowther then turned towards his Captain briefly, before fixing his gaze on the Golden Trio; unnerving them.

"You like him, don't you?" Stated Gowther, directing his question towards Hermione, who looked taken-aback.

"What? No offence or anything, but I have no interest in Meliodas." Huffed Hermione, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she stared intently back at Gowther. Her whole aura exclaiming defensiveness at the rather blunt comment shot at her.

"I know you don't like Captain. I was talking about him." Replied Gowther, casually pointing towards Ron who stared at the pointed finger as if it's alien. Like the flick of a switch, Hermione's attitude changed. Her once defiant attitude gone, her arms uncrossed and if possible, her face having flamed up as red as Ron's hair.

"Wait…Hermione likes me?" Said Ron slowly as he pointed to himelf, as if trying to comprehend the comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Defended Hermione stubbornly, earning a snort from Diane.

"Why are you denying it?" Inquired Gowther.

"Because that's what people do." Explained Meliodas nonchalantly before switching his gaze to the bewildered Golden Trio. "Hey, by the way, why is everyone asleep?" He questioned, staring around the classroom to emphasis all of the dozing students. Only then did Meliodas notice that their Professor had arrived some time ago, their ghost of a Professor speaking in such a monotone voice that he felt his eye lids become heavy. "Is it always like this?" He yawned.

"Unfortunately." Sniffed Hermione, obviously not forgiving Gowther for his earlier blunt comments as she turned to the front and began to write down notes; plainly ignoring the three transfers and her fellow Gryffindors as they sleep beside her.

"I believe I've angered her." Stated Gowther as he continued to stare at the Golden Trio.

"No wonder." Deadpanned Meliodas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

After a very dull History of Magic lesson, the Golden Trio plus the three transfers made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch, only to be greeted by a certain sulking pig at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, Hawk. There you are." Greeted Meliodas as he and Diane seated themselves on either side of Hawk.

"There you guys are! Never in my life have I felt so alone!" Wailed the pig.

"Sorry Hawk, but I couldn't bring you to our lessons." Smiled Meliodas apologetically, filling up a plate for Hawk and settling it down in front of him on the table as if to amend for his crimes.

"You better be sorry! I had nothing to do all day while you got to have fun!" Complained Hawk as he began eating. Before Hawk could get half way through his lunch, his plate was suddenly picked up and dumped on the floor, followed shortly by two hands picking him up and placing him on the floor.

"Ban!" Squealed the pig as Ban sat in the spot Hawk once occupied.

"What are you doing here?" Inquired Diane as Ban causally begins to eat from the Gryffindor table, receiving many dirty looks.

"Those Slytherin brats are so boring. All they ever talk about is Pureblood this and Pureblood that. They never shut up its getting on my nerves. And then they start assaulting me with questions about my family and if I'm a pureblood. No idea what they're talking about." Grumbled Ban.

"You didn't hurt any of them, did you?" Asked Meliodas, causing many Gryffindor's to pause and listen in.

"Nah. But I am getting bored. This whole place is boring. And to think we have to spend over a year here."

"Wait a minute!" Exclaimed Ron, "how is Hogwarts boring!? Hogwarts is the best school there is!" Stated Ron proudly, receiving many nods of agreement from fellow Gryffindor's.

"Huh? No offense brat but compared to our learning program this is boring~." Said Ban.

"And what does your school have that Hogwarts doesn't?" Challenged Dean.

"Well, a lot of things actually." Answered Meliodas simply. "For one, we don't have a uniform. Two, we accept more than just humans into our school. Three, while we learn how to use our magic, we also have more physical lessons."

"Physical? What do you mean?" Pressed Hermione, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Simple, we beat the shit out of each other~." Replied Ban lazily.

"What!?" Exclaimed many Gryffindor's, Hermione being one of the many that looked absolutely appalled.

"What Ban is trying to say is, we learn combat and how to physical defend ourselves if our magic ever fails us. When we learn, we learn as a group and often spar each other. Of course, I guess we have become a bit violent because of it." Admitted Meliodas as he rubs the back of his head, a small sheepish grin upon his face.

"In case your magic fails you?" a fellow Gryffindor scoffed, "When will our magic ever fail us?"

The transfers stared blankly at the nameless Gryffindor as if he'd grown a second head until Ban snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? Are you stupid or something? You use wands, right? What will you do if you lose your wand? Or if it's taken by the enemy?" The bold Gryffindor became silent, unable to answer back; many others in the same position. "Tch, that's what I thought."

The Gryffindor table fell into an uncomfortable silence, even as the three transfers talked amongst themselves, no Gryffindor spoke. Even as Ban, the Slytherin, began to eat from their table and loudly complain about there being no alcohol. It was during this time, before it was time to go to their next class, did Hermione take hold of her Gryffindor courage with an iron grip and speak up, directing her question towards the transfers.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but when you mentioned learning how to fight, what exactly do you do?"

"Hmm, well, beforehand we all learn together how to fight, but once we became adapt at combat we learn at our own pace together. Of course, this is mainly fighting one another as either fun or challenges, but as long as we continue to practice than they don't really care how we sharpen our skills." Answered Meliodas, lying flawlessly as he spins their tale of their supposed school for unique magic.

"Aren't you afraid? Of getting hurt? Of badly hurting your friends?" Pressed Hermione, her face contorted into a worried frown. Meliodas stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a shining smile, his next words completely contradicting his positive expression.

"Nope!"

"Heh…If Cap'n was afraid of beating the shit out of me than our little challenges wouldn't be any fun." Spoke Ban with a sly grin, sending shivers down many Gryffindor's spines. Especially when an equally as sly grin pulled upon Maeliodas's cheeks.

Diane sighed, "Men."

"Uh-oh, something tells me chaos is ensured…" Muttered Hawk, his words only being heard by the three of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Golden Trio.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, turning around to face the pig.

"You have a class with them next, right?" Harry nodded. "Then you'll see." Replied Hawk ominously before turning back to the remainder of the food still left of his plate.

Soon after lunch had ended, the Golden Trio lead Meliodas, Diane and Ban to their next class down into the dungeons, the following trip being filled with nothing but warnings from the Golden Trio about what to expect.

"This guy sounds boring." Replied Ban after the Golden Trio's long winded complaining of the man. "If you brats hate him so much than why don't you stand up to him?"

"Because he'll deduct points off of Gryffindor and then we'll lose the House Cup!" Exclaimed Ron.

"But from what you've just told us, he's never taken points off of his own House?" Asked Diane.

"Never." Answered Harry with a shake of his head.

"Hmmm. I wonder…." Mused Ban, a sly grin once again gracing his features, catching Meliodas's and Diane's attention, something which didn't go unnoticed by the Golden Trio. Soon the looming doors of their classroom came into sight, the Golden Trio quickly hurrying inside, unaware that the three transfers didn't run after them. So, by the time they finally arrived inside, still causally strolling at their own pace, Professor Snape was already inside, sneering at the three when they entered.

"I see you've finally decided to join us. 10 points from Gryffindor each for your lateness. Now hurry up and take your seats." But they didn't sit down.

"What about Ban? He's just as late as us." Stated Meliodas.

"Are you now refusing to follow a simple instruction? Or should I make that 20 points each?" Threatened Snape.

"If you want." Deadpanned Meliodas.

"20 points."

"Tch, they weren't kidding when they said you're a tight ass. Ignore him Cap'n, he's not worth the trouble." Said Ban as he causally moves to a spare desk and sits down.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Replied Meliodas, casually moving past Snape to sit next to Ban, leaving Diane to sit next to Neville; leaving a rather angry Professor.

Ban lazily rested on their shared desk as Professor Snape, with a flick of his wand, writes down the ingredients and instructions for their potion.

"Lazy." Muttered Ban. Meliodas humming in agreement. Once their Professor barked at them to begin, Meliodas casually gets out of his seat and collects the necessary ingredients mentioned on the black board after waiting for everyone else to leave the crowded cupboard before he gets his ingredients as they all make a mad dash to get their first.

"I wonder why." Murmured Meliodas to himself, finally able to get his and Ban's ingredients, taking his time to read each label and stare at the bottles contents.

"Mr Meliodas! What do you think you're doing dilly dallying about! Hurry up and get your ingredients and sit down!" Snarled Professor Snape. Meliodas completely ignored the man, not bothering to reply or hurry up. After all, they're here to protect the students, not to study and pass exams. Neither of them care about Quidditch or House points, neither of the deadly seven seeing any point in caring about such mundane things.

"Oi, shut up ya greasy haired bastard. You're hurting my ears." Spoke Ban loudly as he continued to lean lazily over the table, playing with the equipment on the table in boredom.

The room went dead silent. "I beg your pardon?" Spoke Snape dangerously.

"Huh? Did you seriously not hear what I just said?"

"Of course I heard you!" Shouted Snape, only enraged further when a grin flickered on Ban's face.

"I hear that you've never taken points off of your own House before. I wonder how far I can push you before you do so~?" Smirked Ban, a dangerous look flickering in his eyes as he stared boldly up at Snape.

"Got them!" Shouted Meliodas cheerfully, halting whatever words that were about to be spat back at Ban as Meliodas walks back to his shared table with Ban, laying out the ingredients. "Ban, can you cut this as instructed on the board while I crush these?" Instructed Meliodas as he handed Ban the ingredient and a knife, completely ignoring the flabbergasted expressions being directed at the two.

"Yeah, sure."

"Mr Meliodas! Mr Ban! What do you two think you're doing!?" Barked out Snape, marching towards their table. Meliodas looked up, his expression blank as he stared up at the intimidating Potions Professor, all the while Ban ignored him and began cutting up the ingredients as his Captain had asked him to.

"Preparing the potion." Answered Meliodas simply, once again ignoring their Professor in favour of crushing the ingredients into a cup.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Shot back Meliodas.

"Why are you, a Gryffindor, sitting with a Slytherin?"

"Because we're friends. Obviously." Deadpanned Meliodas before sighing. "It seems people keep forgetting that we're transfers, and have known each other long before we were sorted into these Houses. Still though, I don't know why everyone kicks up such a stink about a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friends. Or a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. To be completely honest, I think this whole House rivalry thing is stupid."

A scoff sounded from across the room, directing everyone's attention to a certain platinum blonde Slytherin. "Of course you'd think so. After all, you're just another Mudblood." Sneered the blonde, effectively causing an uproar amongst Gryffindor's.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Snape, effectively silencing the entire classroom.

"Hey brat, here's a warning, I wouldn't go insulting people you know nothing about. You may get hurt~." Warned Ban as he causally waved the knife in front of him, pointing the tip directly at Draco.

Draco scoffed, "And what are you going to do, blood traitor?"

"ENOUGH MR MALFOY!" Exclaimed Snape, wishing for the chaos in his classroom to end, not liking one bit the deadly aura that clings to the blonde transfer. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up on ends whenever the small blonde was ever close by, sending chills down his spine. A feeling Snape can remember all too well to a certain Dark Lord. Yet somehow, far more potent.

The classroom, minus the transfers, freeze in shock as they stare open-mouthed at their Professor for his outburst. Many Slytherin's paled, along with a few weak-hearted Gryffindor's as they continue to stare in fright at their usually stoic Potions Master.

"Enough of this. I will have no one speaking for the rest of the lesson! Now, get back to work!" Barked Snape, glaring at the two transfers before turning around and stalking back to his desk where he sat and attempted to calm his frantic mind.

"Hey Ban, can you stir the potion while I add this?" Asked Meliodas, completely ignoring their Professor's order and speaking to his friend.

"Sure."

"Mr Meliodas, Mr Ban, what do you two think you're doing?" Gritted out Snape.

Meliodas looked up almost innocently. "Creating the potion."

"Just ignore them," sighed Diane, cutting off Snape from yelling at the two. "They won't listen to you. Yell all you want but you'll only make things worse." She warned.

Snape looked about ready to yell at her as well but held his tongue, glancing over to the seemingly innocent blonde and the menacing Slytherin as they casually converse and help prep the assigned potion before turning back to Diane.

"And what would you know?" He drawled rather menacingly, but Diane didn't waver. After all, one doesn't when you're stronger than a Holy Knight and have faced off against Hell's elite warriors.

"How good has it been for you so far?" Shot back Diane, hiding a smirk that threatened to appear at the slightly taken aback look that sported on their Professor's face. Their Professor quickly recovered, masking his off-guard with a sneer as he removed his gaze from the transfer and back to the class; running his gaze over all of the students as he watches them closely.

Finally, after one very long Potions lessons, the bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day. The students eagerly filled up a vile of their potion, labelled it and handed it to Professor Snape before rushing out the door; the three transfers going at a much more causal pace. Thus, being the last ones to leave the classroom.

"Mr Meliodas, Mr Ban. Please refrain from causing such disruptions in my classroom again." Drawled Snape with a slight sneer.

"Sorry, but no." Answered Meliodas simply.

"WHAT!?"

Ban smirk, "Sorry Professor, but remaining quiet and obedient is near impossible for us~."

"You mean only for you two. King, Gowther and I are nowhere near as bad as you two." Said Diane with a 'hmmp', crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tch, whatever makes you sleep at night." Said Ban, earning a rather harsh slap in the face, causing him to crash to the ground. Professor Snape jumped up from his seat, briskly walking around his desk and to the fallen student in worry only to pause, watching with wide eyes as Ban causally gets up, wiping the blood away from his lip.

"Oi, what was that for?" Said Ban as he gets up on his feet, dusting his robes. Diane looked ready to slap him again, but was stopped by a hand resting on her upper arm.

"That's enough you two. Come on, dinner will be starting any minute now." Said Meliodas sternly, completely putting a halt to any violence before turning to look up at their Professor. "Will that be all?"

Professor Snape nodded numbly, vaguely aware of the three transfers leaving his classroom; his eyes continuously fixated on the damaged stone floor where Ban had been knocked down by Diane with a single slap. Large cracks decorating the floor, the solid stone caved in to match the size of where Ban's head had struck the cold solid ground. Something, deep within his gut, streamed at him that there's more to these transfers than what's being let on; and that this is all Dumbledore's doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm really happy to hear that people are loving this**

The next day, Meliodas and Diane found themselves practically dragged to their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom straight after breakfast; Meliodas allowing Harry and Ron to drag him as Ban smirked at his situation. After all, they're kids; it's not like he can throw them over his shoulder like he usually does with adults.

"So, what's all the excitement about this Moody guy?" Asked Ban through a yawn.

"You've never heard of Mad-Eye Moody!?" Exclaimed Ron in disbelief.

"I've never heard of Mad-Eye Moody until yesterday." Pointed out Harry.

"But that's different! You were raised by Muggles."

"What on earth is a Muggle?" Questioned Diane.

Ron looked as if his eyes would pop out of his head. "You don't know wha-!"

"A Muggle is a non-magical person." Explained Hermione patiently, cutting off Ron from his unnecessary blabbering before turning a curious glance towards the three transfers. "Do you use another term?"

"Nope. Where we're from, everyone knows about magic." Answered Meliodas.

"You serious!?"

"Really!?" Gasped Hermione, her eyes alight with fascination, once again cutting off Ron. "Have there been any conflicts? Over here, as you've probably seen with the Slytherin's, we have pureblood extremists; Witches and Wizards who believe that anyone who doesn't originate from a pure bloodline shouldn't attend Hogwarts. Is it the same at your school?" the two males of the Golden Trio ceased their dragging once they've reached their destination. The oddly formed group now waiting outside their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom for the infamous Mad-Eye Moody. Majority of their class already waiting outside, excited chatter growing louder and louder with each mouth that is opened.

"Hmmm, we do have people that think along the same lines, however it isn't as extreme as over here. Like I mentioned yesterday, our school accepts more than just humans." Explained Meliodas.

"Like what?" Inquired Harry.

Any further comments were halted when the sound of heavy steps followed by the whirling of a mechanical eye caught everyone's attentions. Their Professor, seemingly coming out from the shadows, hobbled over to their locked classroom; his stern gaze flickering over each and every students faces before resting solely on the three transfers. Students watched on in confusion and curiosity as Moody's mechanical eye ceased movement, whirling forward as if to get closer and examine the three more thoroughly. Meliodas stared blankly, unsure of how to process the scarred man and his curious eye while Diane narrowed her eyes; Ban simply following Meliodas's example and stared back.

Eventually, Moody unlocked the classroom door, standing aside silently as to allow the students to file in, his eyes never leaving the three transfers even as they walked past him and sat down; Diane next to Meliodas while Ban sat right behind him.

"What was that about?" Murmured Ban as he placed his head in his hand.

"I don't know." Responded Meliodas quietly.

"It was quite weird, almost like he was seeing something that we couldn't." Commented Diane quietly as Moody hobbled up to the front.

"You can put those away." He growled. It was only then did the three Sins noticed that they had all pulled out a large book for the subject before quickly placing said book away; attention alerted. After Moody took down all the names of the students present, he put the register away, fixing his gaze over each and every student as he spoke. "Right then. I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures- you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hunkypunks, Grindylows,-"

"What the hell is he going on about? Is this seriously the shit they deal with?" Murmured Ban.

"-Kappas and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind, very behind, on dealing with curses." Said Moody.

"Curses?" Murmured Diane.

"Yes, Miss Diane, curses." Said Moody, causing Diane to blush lightly when she realised that everyone's attention is focused on her for her slip up. "You're from a different school, aren't you? Tell me, what type of curses do you learn about?"

"Um…"

"We learn about types of curses that are placed on objects and such, but we haven't gotten far on the subject." Answered Meliodas, saving Diane from her stuttering as she looked for an answer.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I only have one year to bring you all up to scratch with Dark-"

"What? Aren't you staying?" Blurted out Ron, causing Moody's magical eye to spin around and lock onto Ron; who began to look apprehensive.

"You're Arthur Weasley's kid, aren't you?" Ron nodded. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore…one year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, startling many students as he clapped his hands together, his magical eye seemingly catching the bored and uninterested looks from the three Sins. "So, straight into Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in your sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough 'til then. But Professor Dumbledore has got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better."

"He sure likes to talk." Murmured Ban as he stifled a yawn. "Wish he'd hurry up and get to the point already."

"You're not wrong there." Agreed Diane, this time being careful to lower her voice.

"How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

A girl a few rows up jumped, quickly putting away the piece of paper she'd been showing her friend under the desk.

"So his magical eye can see through solid objects and people. How interesting~." Smirked Ban, his greed already manifesting.

"Don't you even think about it!" Hissed Diane sharply.

"So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Questioned Moody, receiving several hands held high in the air. Moody pointed at Ron, though all three of the transfers noticed that his magical eye was still fixated on Lavender.

"Er," Began Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one… is it called the Imperius curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius curse." Moody than hobbled over to behind his desk, pulling open the drawers and took out a large glass jar. Inside, three large black spiders were scattering around inside.

Diane froze at the sight of the spider, chills running down her spine as Moody, with the flick of his wand, took one of the spiders out of the jar and had it land on his open palm. Normally, a mere spider wouldn't affect her, but seeing as she's the same size as a human, the spider now appears a lot bigger to her than normal.

Moody pointed his wand at the spider and muttered "Imperio!" The spider suddenly leapt from Moody's palm and onto a fine thread of silk and began to swing backwards and forwards as if on a trapeze. The spider than began to preform backflips, breaking the thread and causing it to plummet to the desk where it than began to do cartwheels. Moody, with a jerk of his wand, made the spider rise on two of its back legs, making the spider perform some form of a tap-dance.

Everyone was laughing, all except Moody and the three Sins. Diane cringed with each trick it performed, Ban and Meliodas watching on with narrowed eyes at the display. This is a curse that controls people, and no matter who it be casted on, whether it be human or spider, the outcome is still clear and it didn't settle well on either of them.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Growled Moody. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" Everyone instantly stopped laughing, the room uncomfortably silent. "Total Control." Said Moody quietly as the spider curled up and rolled over; giving off the sense of utmost vulnerability before it shot off towards the widow. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

Diane shivered, Ron in a similar position to her as he eyed the spider nervously.

"Years back, there were a lot of wizards and witches being controlled by the Imperius curse," said Moody. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting on their own free will. The Imperius curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, causing everyone to jump. Ban nearly toppled over from his daze and Diane nearly threw the desk.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

"What's with this guy?" Murmured Diane as Hermione and Neville raised their hands.

"Yes?" Said Moody, his gaze locked onto Neville, waiting for is answer.

"There's one …the Cruciatus curse." Said Neville in a small voice.

Moody was looking intently at Neville. "You're name's Longbottom?"

Ban burst out laughing, intently gaining everyone's attention and causing Neville to shrink under his desk, his face aflame in a brilliant crimson. "WHAT KIND OF LAST NAME IS LONGBOTTOM!? AHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" Ban was silenced by Meliodas, who had turned around and none too kindly punched him in the back of the head, a loud crack could be heard, causing students to cringe at the sound as the sound of slinters could be heard when his head impacted on the desk.

Meliodas sighed, "Honestly, it's not nice to make fun of other people's names." Said Meliodas nonchalantly as he turned back around in his seat, beaming at Moody. "Please, continue on with the lesson."

"B-but… He's badly hurt." Stumbled a Gryffindor.

"He's fine. See." Said Meliodas as he pointed towards Ban, who slowly rose his head, whipping away the blood from his cut lip, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Getting weak? That barely did any damage."

"Oi Ban, if you want to have fun than wait until after the lesson." Said Diane sternly.

"Are you okay?" Asked a Slytherin, concern written across many faces as students and teacher alike stared at Ban.

"I'm fine. Continue on with whatever you were talking about."

"You seriously weren't listening!?" Exclaimed Diane.

"You should be listening boy, I can guarantee you'll encounter one of these curses in your lifetime. As I was saying; the Cruciatus curse, needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." He said, pointing his wand towards the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled, growing large and large until its legs hung over Moody's hand. Ron suddenly pushed his desk backwards, wanting to get as far away as possible from the abnormally large spider, Diane wanting to do the same thing, but maintained herself. After all, if she ran away now from a mere spider what would Meliodas think of her?

Moody then raised his wand, pointing down at the spider as he spoke the curse. At once, the spider curled in on itself, tiny pained squeaks were being emitted as it twitched horribly, rocking from side to side. The three Sins watched on with wide eyes as Moody refused to remove his wand, even as the spider's movements started to become jerkier. Even as Hermione yelled out to stop, the three Sins held different expressions. Meliodas's eyes were wide, his emotions unreadable as he continued to stare at the still spider. Diane looked pained, her eyes wide and watery while Ban's face was split into a large fox-like grin. Their expressions going unnoticed.

Moody reduced the spider back down to its original size, much to Ron's relief, and then placed it back into the jar.

"Pain." Muttered Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus curse… that was very popular once, too. Right… anyone know any others?"

Hermione slowly raised her hand, her face looking almost disgusted in herself for raising her shaking hand, as if she knew what the fate of the last spider.

"Yes?"

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered. Several people looked uneasily around her, causing curiosity to be emitted from the three Sins as they wondered what the last curse could cause.

"Ah," said Moody, a smile twisting its way onto his lips. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra… the killing curse." He put his hand into the glass jar, the spider scuttled out of the jar quickly, but not quick enough.

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Moody, a brilliant green bolt shooting out of his wand, hitting the spider dead on, causing the spider to flop dead; all movement gone. Several of the girls stifled cries while Diane looked tense. Ban stared, fascination in his eyes while Meliodas watched on with an emotionless, yet unreadable gaze.

"Not nice," said Moody calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right In front of me." The three Sins turned to face Harry in surprise, noticing his face go red from all of the sudden attention. When the lesson was over, the three Sins regrouped with the others, dragging them off before lunch to talk about the newest piece of information.

"So these three curses, can cause total control, pain and death?" Murmured Elizabeth frightfully. Meliodas nodded.

"Heh!? There's really such a thing!?" Exclaimed Hawk, his small porky body shivering with fright, even as Elizabeth comforted him.

"He said that there's no counter-curse. No blocking, but I wonder if the same can be said for our Sacred Treasure." Said Ban as he leans on the stone walls. "After all, this world is completely different to our own."

"What I'm curious about is if the Killing curse can actually kill you." Remarked King from his floating pillow.

"Logically speaking it shouldn't, seeing as you're immortal. But we have no idea how far these curses can go in terms of pros and cons. At least we won't have to worry about you being under the Imperius curse." Spoke Meliodas casually with a small smile.

"Ho~?"

"Why's that, Lord Meliodas?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Well if he's under the curse than they can't really do anything against us. That is, of course, if they don't know about his powers." Answered Meliodas simply.

"So in other words they can't use him against use." Answered Hawk blankly, receiving a grin from Meliodas.

"So if he "dies" he should stay dead until the enemy is gone?" Supplied King, earning a nod.

"What a pain. Although I wonder how painful that Cruciatus curse is. I'm curious~."

"Why would you be curious about something like that!?" Exclaimed Hawk.

"Ugh, of course he'd be curious over something like that." Grumbled Diane with a sigh.

"Can we head to lunch already? I'm starving!" Said Hawk, his small body practically shivering with excitement.

"Oh, that reminds me," Said King, ignoring Hawk's growling stomach and watering mouth. "When are those two school arriving?"

"I believe Dumbledore said that they'll arrive on Friday, the 30th of October. He also said something about lessons will end half an hour early." Supplied Meliodas with a wave of his hand as the group make their way into the Great Hall.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Over the past few weeks, while the group can definitely say that Defence Against the Dark Arts is interesting, their current lesson at the moment has been filled with hidden excitement and worry.

"But-but you said it's illegal, Professor." Said Hermione, uncertainty evident in her voice and expression. This lesson, the group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were told that they'll have the Imperius curse placed on them one by one to not only be able to identify the signs of being under the curse, but to also learn how to fight back and to see if anyone can.

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like. If you'd rather learn the hard way. When someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely, fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." Said Moody, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the door. Hermione's face coloured a light pink, but refused to move, mumbling something under her breath as she joined the line.

Ban and Meliodas smirked at each other, the two having practically rushed to the front of the line, as they stared at each other challengingly.

"Shall we count this on our record?" Challenged Meliodas.

Ban smirk widened, "Heh, why the hell not~."

"Eager one to prove yourself, huh?" Growled Moody when Meliodas stepped forward. "Don't get too cocky just yet boy. You can celebrate once you've overcome the Imperius curse."

"Don't lose, Cap'n~." Sing-song Ban.

"Imperio!"

Meliodas was suddenly overcome with an odd sensation. He felt light, like nothing else mattered anymore and that there's nothing to worry about. To just let go.

" _ **Hop. Hop like a rabbit."**_ Spoke Moody's voice inside his head, causing Meliodas's head to tilt to the side. He could feel the weight of the spell behind his words, how it tried to wrap around him and control him in a comforting cocoon. But it's not enough.

"Is that all?" Questioned Meliodas sadly, as he easily broke the spell with a simple, but small fluctuation of his magic; going unnoticed by many except for Ban and Diane. "I was kind of hoping there'd be more of a challenge." Sighed Meliodas. "Oh well. Looks like that's one win for me, Ban!" Beamed Meliodas as he walked to the side of the room.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Smirked Ban as he stepped forward, noticing Moody's stunned expression.

"Magnificent!" Shouted Moody in awe, "you broke hold of the spell so quickly! With barely any resistance! Tell me, what did you do!? What's your trick!?" Said Moody excitedly.

Meliodas stared, "Nothing difficult. Just fought it off." He answered with a small smile.

"Nothing difficult heh? Looks like we have a natural." Said Moody, a small trace of a smile on his lips before turning to Ban. "Let's see if you're any better. Imperio!"

Ban stood still, seemingly frozen into place, Meliodas and Diane able to notice that his body is subtly tense despite the workings of the spell. Ban crouched lightly, as if ready to jump but stumbled backwards, landing flat on his back.

"Well done! Did you see that everyone? Mr Ban here nearly gained control!" Shouted Moody once more, even as Ban moved to stand beside Meliodas, grumbling under his breath.

"Looks like that's a win for me." Smiled Meliodas. "Looks like your immortality is making you lazy."

"Not everyone has monstrous strength and will power like you, Cap'n."

"Hmmm, I suppose."

For the remainder of the lesson, Meliodas and Ban watched the vastly amusing show as students tried, although all failed, to break control of the Imperius curse. They watched as students imitated animals, performed amazing acrobatically feats, danced horribly and over all fail miserably. Diane didn't fare well either, not being able to repel the curse like many before and after her; causing her to join her comrades to the side as she sulked. Harry, however, was the only student that came close to repelling the curse, ending up in a similar state to Ban and having fallen to the floor.

"It seems we only have three students who are strong minded enough to withstand the curse. I'd hoped for more, but three is better than none. So congratulations on your success." Said Moody once he'd casted the curse on every student present. "As for the rest of you, I'd avoid the curse in any way possible. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The bell rang, students leaving as they converse with their friends in excited chatter as they head to the Great Hall for lunch. The three Sins following after the Golden Trio as they spoke.

"That was amazing what you did there Meliodas. How did you _really_ do it?" Said Ron.

"Exactly as I had said before. Nothing special."

"I wish I could've resisted a bit better." Murmured Hermione, disappointment heavy in her voice.

"I feel you." Sighed Diane, her current state similar to Hermione's. "If only I didn't perform so horribly in front of Meliodas." She sniffed.

"You did fine, Diane. After all, it was your first time encountering a curse such as that, so don't be too hard on yourself." Said Meliodas, giving Diane a small encouraging smile.

Diane blushed lightly, grabbing hold of one of her piggy tails and holding it over her mouth. "You think so?"

"Yep!"

"Although I do wonder how the others will fair. Wonna make another bet?"

Ban grinned, "I bet King loses and Gowther wins."

"Hmm I bet Elizabeth wins and Gowther loses."

"Heh~ Of course you'll bet on Elizabeth. What are we betting?"

Meliodas looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering, "How about whoever loses has to do one thing that the winner ask them to do."

"Can we cash it in for a certain time?"

"Sure."

"Sounds like a plan~."

"Um…should we be worried?" Asked Harry nervously as he glances between the two grinning transfers.

"Probably."

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"I demand to know this instance what you've gotten yourself into!" Seethed Snape as he paced Dumbledore's office one night.

"Severus, please calm down and explain to me what you mean."

"What do I mean? It should be obvious! I'm talking about those transfers! Not only are they abnormal, but I've never in my entire life heard of this Liones School for Unique Magic. It's nothing but a lie you've conjured. So tell me, who or what are they!?"

"Severus, please trust me, they can be trusted. I cannot reveal much to you yet, but know that they bring no harm."

"Are you sure about that, Dumbledore?" Came Moody's grizzly voice as the man hobble up the spiral staircase and into the office, walking over towards the two. "They are far from normal for I have witnessed such extraordinary behaviour."

"Such as?" Drawled Snape, his interest piqued.

"During Defence Against the Dark Arts, Meliodas was able to completely break the Imperius curse without so much as a struggle, the spell having absolutely zero effects on the boy."

"How is that even possible?" Whispered Snape, eyes widened.

"Then there's their abnormal feats of strength, as I've witnessed Meliodas punch Ban into the desk; the desk damaged along with the resonating sounds of his head cracking, only for him to arise unharmed and joke about Meliodas getting weak. That is not average behaviour for students, no matter the school."

"A similar occurrence happened during Potions." Began Snape, "the girl, Diane, slapped Ban, but what stunned me was the strength behind the slap for he crashed harshly to the ground. Only for him to get up without a scratch, leaving behind large cracks on the stone floor." Snape then pointed his accusing gaze towards Dumbledore, his harsh gaze practically demanding an explanation.

"I am sorry, but I cannot reveal who they are and why they're here. But please do trust me when I say that they are trustworthy."

Snape sneered, "I'll believe it once I see it." Snape turned and left out of the office, his cloak bellowing behind him as he seemingly merged with the shadows.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

On the day of the two school's arrival, when one entered the Great Hall, it was filled with excited chatter that buzzed throughout the entire castle. This time, however, all of the Sins sat huddled at the Hufflepuff table, much to the uneasiness of said Hufflepuff's. Classes flew by quickly for students and transfers alike, many students not fully focused on their lessons; aside from the Professors who briskly gave out instructions. Many Professor's not wanting their students to be fools in front of the two schools. Wanting to show the two schools the best of Hogwarts.

It was only during their last class, Potions, did that hope shatter miraculously.

"Where is Mr Meliodas?" Drawled Snape lowly, eyeing the other two transfers. Diane looked clueless, staring around the classroom for their Captain while Ban smirked up at their Professor.

"He's coming. He'll just be a tad bit late~."

"And why, pray I ask, while he be late?" Sneered Snape.

Ban's smirk widened. "You'll see~."

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, startling many students as a familiar bob of blonde hair walked in.

"Mr Meliodas! Where on earth ha- WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING!?"

There stood Meliodas, as casually as anything, as he proudly wore Elizabeth's bar uniform for the Boar Hat; showing no shame as he saunters up to Snape, smiling nonchalantly. Students of both genders alike gaped at Meliodas, many females blushing at the lean body that's usually hidden underneath their robes while the males gape in envy.

"I lost a bet. And as punishment, I have to wear this for three days."

"YOU WILL NOT BE WEARING THAT! GO AND CHANGE INTO YOUR UNIFORM NOW!" Seethed Snape.

"Sorry! No can do!" Said Meliodas, casually walking past Snape and taking his seat next to Ban, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"How does it feel, Cap'n? Now you can experience how Elizabeth feels when you made her wear it."

"I have no regrets in making Elizabeth wear this uniform."

"Ban you bastard! You made Ca-Meliodas wear that didn't you!?" Exclaimed Diane, seething.

"He lost the bet~."

"Mr Meliodas," seethed Snape dangerously. "Are you aware that in half an hour Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving at Hogwarts?"

"Yep."

"So you're content with two well-known and acknowledged schools seeing you wearing that ridiculous outfit and disgracing Hogwarts?"

"Yep."

The room went deathly silent, Gryffindor and Slytherin students alike staring wide eyed at Meliodas, who sat there as if he's not in the presence of one of the most feared Professor's at Hogwarts while wearing the most revealing outfit they've ever set their eyes upon. While this was happening, Ban was cackling openly, Diane seething and glaring holes in the back of Ban's head all the while Meliodas and Snape held what seemed to be a staring contest.

"Nothing I do will get you to remove that atrocious uniform, will it?"

"Nope! And I'll have you know I designed this uniform specifically for Elizabeth. It's anything but atrocious. In fact, I'll say it looks quick good on her." Smirked Meliodas playfully, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"MELIODAS!" Exclaimed Diane.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in and out before looking up to glare at the student body. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET STARTED ON YOUR POTION!" The students all hurried out of their seats to collect their ingredients; becoming more alert than any other classes they've had today, while some felt their faces heat up whenever their eyes wander in Meliodas presence.

Eventually, class ended, much to many students relief, as they head to their common rooms to drop off their supplies and then head down to the front of Hogwarts.

"Um, Meliodas." Spoke Harry slowly. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Yeah, you said something about losing a bet." Said Ron.

"He's referring to the bet them two made about who could resist the Imperius curse." Answered Diane.

"Aren't you cold?" Asked Hermione worryingly.

"I'll admit it is a bit chilly but nothing I can't handle."

"Aren't you…embarrassed?" Said Ron, a blush colouring his features. "And what's with the abs!?"

"Hmm, not really. And I exercise, obviously." Deadpanned Meliodas.

"But you're younger than us!"

Ban smirked, sending shivers down the Golden Trio's spines as he giggled, earning questioning glances.

Diane rolled her eyes, "Ignore them. You'll just end up getting a headache trying to understand them."

Soon enough, the Trio, including the two Gryffindor Sins, made their way down to the front of Hogwarts; Meliodas and Diane quickly meeting up with King and Elizabeth.

"Meliodas! Why are you wearing that!?" Shouted King, staring wide eyed before casting his shocked gaze towards Elizabeth, who smiled sheepishly.

"I lost a bet with Ban."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Murmured King.

"How long do you have to wear it?" Inquired Elizabeth.

"Three days." Smirked Ban as he joined the group, followed by Gowther.

"Three days!?" Exclaimed King, a light pink blush forming on his cheeks.

"Lo-Meliodas, are you sure you're alright with this?" Asked Elizabeth quietly.

Meliodas stared up at Elizabeth before smiling reassuringly up at her. "Of course I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed." Said Meliodas, as he causally slipped behind Elizabeth and groped her breasts.

"Me-meliodas! What are you doing!?" Stuttered Hermione as King holds back an angry Diane, both furiously blushing at the open display.

"He's groping her." Stated Gowther.

"We can bloody see that!" Shouted Ron.

"Mr Meliodas! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing an-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Exclaimed McGonagall, her face a brilliant red in what seemed to be mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Meliodas stared blankly up at her as he removed his hands, very well aware of the many eyes watching them.

"He lost a bet and has to wear that for three days. No, he will not remove it and for your earlier question he was coppin' a feel. Obviously." Answered Ban, grinning, already enjoying the Professor's extreme reactions.

"Copping a…" McGonagall looked appalled as she stared at the odd group of transfers, noticing how casual they seemed. Even Elizabeth, who was being groped, didn't look worried or the least bit upset.

Time seemed to crash down upon McGonagall as she fixed Meliodas with a stern glare. "We'll speak of this incident later, but for now…" She looked at the Boar Hat's uniform with disapproval, "line up as instructed. In fact, I think it'd be best if you lined up at the very back." She then briskly walked away, hording the first years into position, leaving the group.

"Are we going to stand at the back?" Questioned King quietly.

"Hmm, probably."

"Hey Cap'n," Called Ban as the group made their way to the very back, the Golden Trio moving up to their assigned position with the rest of their year level.

"Hmm?"

"Did the old man say if we could enter this tournament? I heard it's dangerous~."

"You want to enter the tournament!?" Exclaimed King in shock.

"It'll be fun~."

"I agree with Ban!"

"Huh!?"

"I'll enter too!" Said Diane in excitement.

"But we don't know what we'll be up against!" Protested King.

"Relax King, the Goblet will only chose one of us, so there's a one out of six chance you'll be picked." Grinned Ban.

"Then I guess…I-I'll enter too!"

"Why am I getting a sense of déjà vu?" Murmured Meliodas curiously.

"Um, Meliodas…" Murmured Elizabeth, trailing off from her sentence.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. I know fighting isn't your strongest suit, so there's no need for you to enter. After all, this is merely for the fun of it." Smiled Meliodas, easing Elizabeth out of her worrying.

"There!" Yelled a sixth year, instantly alerting the Sins as their attention is focused on the student who pointed towards the forest. Something large, very large, was hurtling towards them.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked another student.

"That's no dragon." Dismissed Diane, frowning, but no Hogwarts student payed her any mind.

"What do you see?" Inquired Meliodas.

Diane squinted. "It appears to be a carriage and…horses?"

"Huh? Are you sure your eyes are right?" Said Ban.

"You might want to take another look, Ban." Said King as he stared up at the large carriage. The carriage is indeed horse-drawn, but the horses drawing the carriage are larger than the average horse, each with massive, powerful wings. The carriage itself coloured a powdered blue that reflected beautifully against the setting sun. The winged horses flew closer to the ground, eventually landing with a tremendous crash that trembled the ground, making many students jump. The door, which presented what could obviously be the schools coat of arms; two crossed, golden wands with three shimmering stars.

The door opened, a small boy wearing a pale blue uniform quickly jumped down, fumbling with something by the edge of the carriage before seemingly unfolding a set of golden steps. The boy stood back respectively as an incredibly large woman, though not anywhere near as tall as a giant, seemingly immerged from the carriage dressed head to toe in black satin. Many magnificent opals were on display along her throat.

"Do you think, maybe, she's somehow related to a giant?" Whispered Elizabeth quietly.

"It's possible, but then again we can't know for sure. Even if she is, giants are completely different to the giants of our world." Answered Meliodas, his current predicament forgotten with his clothing.

Dumbledore started to clap, followed quickly by the students of Hogwarts, as a small gracious smile graced his lips as she walked forward; extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore barely had to bend down as he took the glittering hand and kissed it.

"My dear Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts." He greeted.

"Dumblydorr." Greeted Madame with a deep, yet oddly rich voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you."

"My pupils," said Madame as she carelessly waved her large hand behind her, indicating to the dozen or so group of boys and girls, all in their late teens and dressed in light blue silk, exit the carriage. Each one shivering as the cold bites at them ruthlessly.

"How the hell do they all fit in their?" Gaped Ban, the rest not fairing any better as they try to work out how it's even possible.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Questioned Madame.

"He should be here any moment," Replied Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Lucky bastards." Growled Ban quietly.

"Warm up, I think." Said Madame. "Bit ze 'orses-"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them." Said Dumbledore. The rest of the conversation and events went by unnoticed, the Sins becoming bored and impatient as they the large lady finally left her horses and went inside, followed by her students, leaving only them and the rest of Hogwarts left outside to wait for the remaining school.

"Why are they taking so loonnnngggg." Drowned Ban, cracking his neck.

"No one likes it either, so quit complaining!" Shouted King from his position in the air.

Ban was ready to retaliate but was halted by the sudden shout from a student.

"The Lake!" Yelled a Gryffindor, effectively gaining the transfers attention and away from the arguing as their gazes fixate of the lake, just in time to see a large, eerily massive ship rise out of the water. The splash of an anchor could be heard, followed shortly by the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

"They're finally here." Grumbled Diane.

Large silhouettes could be seen walking along the plank, their shadowy appearances growing in colour as they drew nearer. When they docked, they took notice that majority of their bulk was due to the large and furred red cloaks they all wore; keeping them nice and warm unlike the students from Beauxbaton. The man leading the group, undoubtedly their Headmaster, has silver hair and a small goatee. A rather intimidating aura floating about him, similar to Professor Snape and themselves. The aura of a criminal.

"Dumbledore!" He called heartily, completely throwing the "intimidating" aspect out the window. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Smiled Dumbledore, taking his hand and shaking it in both of his hands.

"Dear old Hogwarts," said Karkaroff, gazing up at the castle. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold." Said Karkaroff as he beckoned forward one of his students, earning many gasps and excited whispers.

"What's so special about him?" Murmured King.

"Judging from the none too quiet whispering It's because he's a famous and well-known Quidditch player." Answered Gowther.

"What the hell is Quidditch?" Said Ban.

"Isn't it a sport Wizards play on broomsticks?" Answered Elizabeth, unsure.

"Eh? How boring." Remarked Ban as the students were finally beckoned to enter the Great Hall for warmth. "Finally!"

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

 **Also, this will also be going along whatever happens in the manga. *excited gibberish* "I WANT THEM TO HURRY UP AND GET TOGETHER"**

The Sins, being at the very back of the group, were one of the first to enter the Great Hall, the group splitting off to join their assigned Houses and sat down. As they sat, waiting, Melliodas along with the rest of the group, noticed a group of girls as they squabbled for a quill, one girl wandering if Viktor would sign her hat in lipstick.

"Pathetic." Deadpanned Meliodas.

"You should really look at what you're wearing before commenting on others." Commented Hawk from his seat between Diane and Meliodas.

"Quiet, swine."

"SWINE!?"

The Golden Trio finally arrived at the Gryffindor table, Ron taking special care as to where he sat so that he can get a good view of Viktor, who along with the rest of Durmstrang, stood unsure as to where to sit. The students of Beauxbatons had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table; looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions, many still shivering.

"It's not that cold." Muttered Hermione irritably. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"Because they obviously didn't think. Probably thought Hogwarts would build a giant fire just for them." Said Diane, just as irritated a Hermione. Meliodas stared up at her and Hermione, his head slightly tilted to the side as he wondered why they're both so negative towards the girls.

Ron began hissing rather aggressively towards the Durmstrang students as if his hissing could reach over to the entrance and over the loud chatter. Ron than began to order Hermione to move, but bitterly stopped when the Durmstrang students walked over to the Slytherin table and made themselves comfortable.

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot." Commented Harry as the Durmstrang students stared up at the ceiling with interest, while some examined the cutlery with impressed expressions. All the while this was happening, Ron was sulking, commenting on Malfoy fawning up to him.

"Why's Filch putting out four chairs when there's only two people? Who else is coming?" Commented Harry, dragging Meliodas's attention up to the front where there is indeed four chairs.

"Is your school participating?" Inquired Hermione.

"Dumbledore said we can enter, but our school isn't coming over here." Answered Meliodas.

"Then I wonder…." Murmured Hermione, only just aware of the staff having taken their seats up at the Head table. Dumbledore walked through the Great Hall, followed by Karkaroff and Madame Maxime as they made their way to the Head table. When the Headmistress appeared, all the students of Beauxbatons leapt their feet, causing few Hogwarts students to laugh, although this didn't seem to deter them one bit; never once resuming their seats until their Headmistress sat down to Dumbledore's left. Dumbledore remained standing.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, ghost and, most particularly, guests." Said Dumbledore, beaming down at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A small laugh caught Meliodas and Diane's attention, directing their eyes to one of the Beauxbatons girls, who still clutched her muffler, as she undoubtedly tried to cover her laugh.

"No one making you stay!" Whispered Hermione heatedly, earning a nod from Diane.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." Said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore sat down, Karkaroff leaning over as the two engage in conversation. The dishes in front of them filling with extraordinary foods, many seeming foreign.

"Ew, what is that?" Cringed Diane as she pointed to a large dish filled with shellfish in what appeared to be a stew.

"Bouillabaisse." Answered Hermione.

"Bless you." Said Ron.

"It's French." Sniffed Hermione, "I had it on holidays, summer before last, it's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it." Murmured Ron as he helped himself to black pudding while Meliodas and Diane helped themselves to varies foods; Meliodas, of course, giving Hawk some variety as well.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze Bouillasbaisse?" Asked a very melody-like voice. Meliodas looked up and noticed that it was the Beauxbatons girl that laughed earlier, her muffler gone; allowing for her long light blonde hair to fall perfectly down her waist. Ron gaped at her, his eyes seemingly unable to leave her.

Meliodas took hold of the plate and handed it to her, "Here." The girl looked at him strangely, eyeing his current wardrobe strangely.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"No one wants it." Cuts in Meliodas blankly over Ron's breathless reply. The girl took the dish, still eyeing Meliodas strangely before muttering a thank you and leaving for the Ravenclaw student. Ron never removed his gaze from the girl as if he'd never seen one before, causing Harry to laugh, which seemed to have jolted Ron out of his daze.

"She's a Veela!" he said hoarsely.

"Of course she isn't!" Said Hermione tartly, "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!" But she was quite quickly proven wrong with one glance around the Great Hall. Boys from each table were staring openly at the girl as she walked past, many speechless just as Ron had been.

"What's a Veela?" Asked Meliodas.

"A Veela is a being that's able to attract majority of the male population with their beauty." Replied Hermione with a huff. **(Sorry if that description is wrong)**

"Thank God Meliodas wasn't affected by her!" Sighed Diane happily.

"I'm telling you!" Said Ron as he reared his head to get a good look at the girl, completely ignoring the earlier conversation. "That's not a normal girl! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts." Said Harry.

Meliodas joined in, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips. "They make them fine at Liones." He said as his gaze is directed at Elizabeth, causing Hawk to pull at his hair for his wandering gaze.

Suddenly, two more guests entered the Great Hall, gaining many attention from students and teachers alike as two men walked up to the Head table and sat down in the two remaining seats.

"What are they doing here?" Wondered Harry in surprise. Meliodas and Diane listening in quietly, both curious as to who those two men are and their importance.

"They organised the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" Said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

Dessert soon appeared among the tables, replacing dinner. Just like last time, many extraordinary pastries, cakes, puddings, jelly and sweets aligned the tables; and just like last time Meliodas noticed a few foreign dishes as well. Ron, who was examining an odd pale blancmange closely before carefully pushing it to the right so that it was within sights of the Veela. Although, much to his disappointment, the young Veela appeared to of had her fill and didn't come over again.

Once the plates had been cleaned, Dumbledore stood once more, an odd tension filling the Great Hall as all students awaited for the announcements. Thrill and excitement heavy in the air around many Gryffindor's as students leaned closer.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore as he smiled down upon each and every student. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation. And Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Polite claps sounded throughout the hall, the applause for Bagman being much more louder than for Crouch, before they quickly quietened.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions", the attentiveness sharpened, something which the Sins didn't miss. Ban and Meliodas exchanging grins from across the Hall.

"The casket then, if you please, Mr Filch." Mr Filch, who had been lurking in the far back corner, came out, carrying a heavy jewelled chest.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman, and they have made necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess, their daring, their power of deduction and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Even as the Hall fell into complete silence, the rest of the Sins could practically feel the excitement buzzing from Meliodas and Ban, even with the distance spaced between each member.

King sweat dropped. "They're really that excited…"

"You're not wrong there." Murmured Elizabeth in agreement.

"As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament, or in this case, four." Said Dumbledore, his twinkling gaze landing on a smirking Meliodas and Ban. "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector…the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore then, with three taps of his wands, opened the casket, revealing a large cup; light blue and white flames dancing smoothly up top as Dumbledore carefully settled the cup on top of the casket for all to see.

Dumbledore than turned back to his audience. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school down clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet," Spoke Dumbledore, giving a sharp stare over to Ban who yawned. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet of Fire will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet of Fire will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete." Many students looked brimming with excitement, hanging on the edges of their seat as they cling on to every word. However, Dumbledore's next words completely diminished those hopes and dreams many young students held.

"To ensure that no underage students yield to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"Looks like you won't be able to enter, Meliodas." Said Harry sympathetically, causing Hawk and Diane to gaze intently at Meliodas, who remained silent.

"Oh no, you're not going to do what Fred and George are doing and attempt to cross the Age Line." Said Hermione sharply, "It's impossible! It'll be drawn by Dumbledore himself, there's nothing you can do to cross it!"

Meliodas grinned, "Who ever said I'm under seventeen?"

"You? Older than seventeen? Mate, I'll believe you once you've crossed the Age Line without the help of any Potions of Spells." Said Ron as the tables got up and made their way to their dorms, Ron's attention soon fixated on finding out what is becoming of his favourite Quidditch star. Although, whether to his luck or not, the Golden Trio reached the Entrance Hall at the exact same time as Karkaroff, Harry pausing to let the man go through first when he froze, staring at Harry as if he couldn't believe what he's seeing. Many students from Durmstrang glanced apprehensively, some pointing at Harry openly while others stared curiously. Their curiosity and open staring were interrupted by Ban, who pushed through the Durmstrang students, Elizabeth, Gowther and King in tow as they approach the front.

"What the hell is taking you so damn long? Move it." Said Ban irritably.

"Excuse me?" Growled Karkaroff, his staring finally ceased from Harry as he turned his intense gaze towards Ban and the rest of the Sins.

"Um…Ban, I don't think it's wise to be starting something with another school. Especially with their Headmaster." Said Elizabeth with worry, Meliodas noticing some wandering eyes from some of the males of Durmstrang as they stared at Eizabeth, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Yeah Ban, stop causing trouble." Said King lazily from his floating pillow, causing many of the foreign students and Headmaster to do a double take.

"Yes, that's Harry Potter." Growled a voice from behind them, causing Harry, the Sins, and Karkaroff to snap their gazes toward Moody, who was leaning heavily on his staff. "As for those lot," Said Moody, pointing to the Sins, "they're the fourth school. The school of Liones for Unique Magic."

"You!" spoke Karkaroff in a soft voice, staring at Moody, his face gone pale.

"Me." Said Moody simply, "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway." Everyone glanced back, noticing the mass of students behind them, each one stretching their head to see what's causing the hold up. Karkaroff took one glance at Harry, fixating Ban with a harsh glare, before moving; leading the Durmstrang students back to the ship.

"I wonder…" Murmured Gowther, receiving glances from the Sins as they silently went their separate ways.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Early the next morning, many students arose earlier than usual, many gathered around the Goblet of Fire as they watched on as students enter their names. When Meliodas entered, wearing Elizabeth's bar uniform, followed by Harry, Ron and the rest of the Sins, they saw Hermione who sat reading a book as she watched all students who entered. When they got closer, they noticed that a thin golden line had been drawn, circling the Goblet.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Asked Ron when they approached Hermione.

"All the Beauxbatons lot." She answered. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts enter yet."

As the Golden Trio converse, Meliodas, Hawk and Diane walked over to Ban, King, Gowther and Elizabeth, who stood on the opposite end of the Entrance Hall.

"Everyone gotten their names written down?" Asked Meliodas as he and Diane approached.

Ban smirked, "Wouldn't miss it."

"What about you, Gowther?"

"I won't be participating." He answered with his usual monotone voice.

"Eh? Why not?" Asked Diane.

"I simply see no point in entering."

"Your lose~."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Said a worried King from his position in the air as he clutched his pillow.

"Stop your whining, it's just for fun." Grumbled Ban.

"Just for fun!? Dumbledore said last night that this tournament is dangerous!"

"Dangerous for seventeen year old humans." Rebuked Meliodas nonchalantly, "we're not exactly seventeen year old humans now are we?"

"Do remember that Elizabeth is a seventeen year old human." Countered Hawk. Meiodas stared at Hawk for a moment, before suddenly appearing by Elizabeth, his face once again buried deep within her breasts as he said a muffled "comfort me", Elizabeth tenderly patting his head.

"MELIDOAS!" Shouted Diane. Any further violence was halted by laughter, as two identical red heads plus another Gryffindor appeared as they laugh all the way down to the Entrance Hall, their faces extremely excited as they approach the Age Line. The group began talking animatedly with the Golden Trio, gaining everyone's attention inside the Entrance Hall.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know." Warned Hermione, "I'm sure Dumbledore would've thought of this." But her warning was ignored as the two identical twins leapt over the Age Line. For a moment, nothing happened, and for a second Meliodas thought they'd actually succeeded, but was soon proven wrong. A loud sizzling sound could be heard, and soon the two were hurtled out of the golden circle, landing roughly on the floor; the two of them sprouting long white beards.

Laughter rang out across the Entrance Hall as they bickered, Ban, Diane, Meliodas and Elizabeth giggling at the scene before them.

"I did warn you," said Dumbledore from behind them, a twinkle in his gaze, his voice heavy with amusement. "I suggest you both go up to Madame Pomfrey. She is already tending to both whom decided to age themselves up a little, too. Though I must say, neither of their beards are anything as fine as yours." Complimented Dumbledore, watching as the twins plus the Gryffindor left; howling with laughter as they disappeared.

Meliodas turned to his comrades, "You ready?" They all nodded, walking up to the Age Line confidently, many students watching them intently as they approach. Meliodas noticed Dumbledore and the Golden Trio watch them intently, although Meliodas detected a sense of curiosity emitting from Dumbledore as Ban, followed by King and Diane stepped over the line; each one entering their name.

"How did they…" Trailed off Hermione, staring at Dumbledore for an answer.

"I can understand that Ban fellow, but the others?" Said Harry.

Dumbledore didn't answer right away, instead prompted to watch Meliodas as he too, the last of the Sins, stepped over the line. Nothing happened, no sounds, no hurtling. Nothing. Meliodas put his name inside the Goblet, grinning as he exited and re-joined his friends.

"It may surprise many of you, but they definitely are older than their appearance lets them on to be." Answered Dumbledore before leaving the Entrance Hall, leaving many flabbergasted students. Meliodas went back, exchanging grins with Ban, before the Sins, along with a stunned Golden Trio walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Live bats were fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, hundreds of carved pumpkins leered at all students who entered, the group sitting down at their assigned tables as per usual as they examine the decorated Hall with interest.

It wasn't long after, when Meliodas and the others had finished their breakfast and intended to leave and spend some time together, did they come across the students from Durmstrang, the students all placing their names within the Goblet; their Headmaster glaring at the Sins when they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Move aside boy," leered Karkaroff at Meliodas when he walked closer. "Little boys and crossdressers aren't fit to enter. Now move." He waltz past, many Durmstrang students laughing at him openly.

"Oi! What gives you the right to come here and bully students!" Shouted Diane, halting the Headmaster's movements, causing him to turn around and stare down at Diane and the Sins, who stared back confidently.

"Now, now Diane. It's best we wait until the champions have been picked." Said Meliodas in a child-like scolding, faltering Diane from her arguing.

"Cap'n you bastard, you're just saving up the beating till later, aren't ya?" Meliodas merely smiled, watching as Karkaroff eyed them suspiciously before turning around and leaving, his students following closely behind them as they exit the Great Hall.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

By night time, many students had eagerly arrived into the Great Hall for dinner, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts and Durmstrang students alike quickly filling in the seats as they feasted on another magnificent feast. The Sins were no better, the group deciding to sit together at the Gryffindor table. Meliodas sat with Hawk to his left and Elizabeth to his right, Diane sitting beside Elizabeth while Ban sat across from Meliodas; Gowther and King sitting on either side of him. By now, the Gryffindor table has grown accustomed to the odd group of transfers and their boisterous behaviour as a group, many even conversing freely with Ban despite his sorting into Slytherin.

Soon, after dinner and dessert, the food disappeared, leaving very eager and excited students awaiting the announcements of the four champions. Dumbledore stood, standing in front of the Goblet.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," he announced. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask of them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber." He said, indicating to the open door behind the staff table. "Where they will receive their first instructions."

Dumbledore than took out his wand, extinguishing all of the candles that were alight inside the carved pumpkins, plunging the Great Hall into demi-darkness.

"Dramatic old man." Murmured Ban.

"Ban!" Whispered King harshly.

"I agree." Said Meliodas nonchalantly.

"Captain!"

Flames from the Goblet turned red, sparks beginning to fly as the flames suddenly shoot up, a small burnt piece of parchment shooting out of the flames, fluttering over to Dumbledore who took it.

"The campion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Strong applause resonated throughout the Hall as Viktor shot up, earning pats on the back from his classmates as he walked up to the staff table and entered the chamber, disappearing from sight.

"Heh~ Now we can prove that damn bastard wrong." Smirked Ban, even as Karkaroff boomed out congratulations.

"You're not wrong there." Grinned Meliodas.

Once more the Goblet's flames turned red, instantly silencing everyone, as a second piece of parchment shot out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fluer Delacour!"

"It's her Ron!" Shouted Harry, as the girl who laughed during Dumbledore's speech gracefully rose, walking in such a careful and neat manner up behind the staff table and through to the chambers. Many of the male population still clapping enthusiastically even as she disappeared, causing many of the females to watch on in envy, including Diane.

"Hm, that's right, students were saying how she's a Veela." Said King, before turning around and trying to comfort Diane. "Don't worry Diane! None of us are affected by her!"

"Meliodas…" Said Elizabeth quietly, earning a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, what King said is true. Her heritage only seems to affect weak minded people. So none of us are affected."

"Heh, but it's sure easy to tell who is affected." Said Ban, directing his gaze to Ron, who was one of the many males who enthusiastically clapped.

"The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" called Dumbledore, gaining the attention of the Sins, as a boy from Hufflepuff arose, cheering from all three houses quite loud, as he followed up to behind the staff table.

"Well, at least it isn't Slytherin." Ron muttered, only to notice the eager looks of anticipation across the faces of the transfers as they edge closer. "What are you lot so excited about?" Questioned Ron rudely.

"Our school is part of the tournament, remember?" Said Elizabeth softly. Once more the Goblet was alighted, Dumbledore grabbing the parchment out of the air, holding it towards the flame for lighting.

"The champion for Liones is Meliodas!"

Ban groaned loudly amongst the applause, Meliodas smiling widely as he stood up.

"Damn lucky bastard." He grumbled, King releasing a sigh of relief at not being chosen as Meliodas made his way towards the staff table and through the chambers. Once he entered, the applause seemingly became mute, the other three champions standing around the fire restlessly before turning to face him.

"Wha'z wrong? Do they want uz to go back?" asked Fleur.

Meliodas stared blankly at her for a few moments, earning what seemed like an odd yet disappointed look. "Oh, you're the girl that laughed during Dumbledore's speech!" he said causally.

Fleur blushed, her face going red as she stuttered, "I-I beg 'our pardon?"

"Why are you here?" Interrupted Viktor coldly.

"I'm the fourth champion."

"Fourth champion?" Echoed Viktor, staring at Meliodas with narrowed eyes.

"He and a group of others arrived at Hogwarts as transfers and decided to compete. They're from Liones, school for Unique Magic." Explained Cedric before turning to face Meliodas. "Although I'm quite surprise to hear that the rumours are true, about your group being older than what your appearance lets on."

Meliodas scratched the back of his head as he smiled casually. Meliodas than suddenly turned behind him, having sensed someone walk up behind him, only to turn and see Harry; face pale and hands trembling as he slowly walked in, his eyes wide as he glanced about at the champions.

"Harry?" Spoke Meliodas softly, curious and worry as to what has spooked the young Gryffindor. Scurrying feet soon filtered in through to the chambers as the Headmasters, Professor's and guests rushed in. Ludo Bagman was the first one to enter, grabbing Harry by the arm as he pulled him across.

"Extraordinary!" He muttered in amazement, but was halted from his dazed chatter by a painfully strong grip, halting him any further.

"I'd suggest you let go of Harry, he appears frightened enough." Spoke Meliodas calmly, who was well aware of the rest of the Professors who had entered and were watching them as Meliodas tightened his grip, causing Bagman to grunt in pain. Finally he let go, allowing for Harry to stumble back slightly as Bagman began to nurse his sore arm.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Asked Meliodas, who received a small shake of the head. "What's going on?" Questioned Meliodas up at Dumbledore.

"It appears, we have a fifth champion." Said Dumbledore softly as he gazed down at Harry with an unknown look in his gaze.

Meliodas frowned, although the other champions seemed to take the news differently. Viktor's expression darkened, Cedric looked nonplussed while Fleur smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she smiled.

"Oh, vairy funny joke."

"Joke?" Repeated Bagman. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" He said, excitement once more coursing through him.

"How is that possible?" Murmured Meliodas, his eyebrows creased as he tried to think of a logical reason as to how. He knows that Harry didn't enter his name, for a great number of reasons. So the only logical reason being that someone else put his name into the Goblet.

Fleur frowned, "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake. 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Dumbledore," called out Meliodas, gaining everyone's attention. "Is it possible that someone else could've place his name into the Goblet?"

"Impossible!" Began Snape, but was silenced with a raise of Dumbledore's hand.

"Normally, no, but still possible. While it is possible it is not easy to do so, something which even a seventh year student wouldn't be able to accomplish by any great feats, so I didn't add any protection against it."

"So what you're saying is…that someone placed Harry's name in the Goblet?" Said McGonagall, a hand placed over her chest, "But who? And why would someone do such a thing?"

" _To kill him."_ Thought Meliodas angrily, locking gazes with Dumbledore, a brief hidden message passed between the two.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Said Madame Maxime imperiously.

"I'd like to know that myself, Dumbledore." Said Karkaroff.

Dumbledore sighed, "It is as Meliodas said, someone has placed Harry's name in the Goblet, and now he has no choice but to compete.

Madame gave a snort of laughter, "C'est impossible. 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"I doubt someone simply placed Potters name into the Goblet just like that." Sneered Snape with malice, "He's been crossing lines ever since he got here, how do we not know if Potter asked someone much older to place his name into the Goblet?" Pointing his accusing gaze towards Meliodas, seeming to prove his point by the revealing uniform he's still determined to wear until the end of the bet.

Meliodas stood his ground, staring blankly up at Snape, showing that his comments doesn't affect him in the slightest.

"That's enough." Said Dumbledore sternly before turning towards Harry. "Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

Snape made a soft noise of disbelief. Meliodas having casually strolled up beside him and stomped on his foot, earning a sharp hiss and a mutter of curses as Snape turned to glare at Meliodas, who stood back and acted causal. While this was happening, Dumbledore ignored the two, though their actions had everyone's attention.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name into the Goblet?"

"No." said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime, all the while Snape shook his head, his lip curling.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line." Said McGonagall heatedly. "I am sure we can all agree on that."

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line." Said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

Meliodas rolled his eyes, speaking up. "What I'm more curious about is to _why_ and _how_ the Goblet chose two Hogwarts champions. The Goblet is enchanted to only pick three, more if there are other schools participating. So why did it suddenly chose two students of the same school? No student, no matter the age, can tamper with the Goblet." Said Meliodas as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stay out of this, boy." Said Karkaroff harshly, "this is not for boys such as yourself to be involved with." He smiled, although his tone of voice completely contradicted his smile.

"Hmmm, I don't think I will." Said Meliodas boldly. "After all, while you lot are bickering about someone else having their name pulled, you're not even realising the fact that no matter how much you lot squabble like old women, there's nothing you can do to reverse it."

"How dare you-" Began Madame Maxime, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"What Meliodas says is true, there is nothing we can do about it. Once a name has been pulled out, there is no going back." He said grievously. But Karkaroff hadn't given up just yet, dropping his unctuous voice as he turned to Bagman and Crouch.

"Mr Bagman… Mr Crouch. You are our, er, objective judges. Surely you will agree this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round face with a handkerchief and looked towards Crouch, whose face was hidden eerily in the shadows by the fireplace.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rulebook back to front." Said Bagman as he turned to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of my students." Said Karkaroff, his face looking turning very ugly. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that." Said Bagman. Meliodas yawned, making his way over towards the fireplace, dragging Harry with him to get him away from the bickering and angry Professors as he pushed Harry into one of the armchairs.

"If you don't mind me azking," Began Fleur, "but zhy are you zearing that uniform?"

Meliodas looked down briefly, his gaze surprised. "Oh, I forgot about this."

"How do you forget about wearing such an outfit?" Piqued up Cedric.

Meliodas shrugged before turning back to Fleur. "I lost a bet with a friend, and as punishment I have to wear this outfit for three days. This is my last day." Explained Meliodas, earning a rather perplexed expression from not just Fleur, but Viktor as well.

"Well, shall we crack on them?" Asked Bagman excitedly as he clapped his hands together, gaining the champions attention.

"Looks like they've finally stopped squabbling." Murmured Meliodas as Crouch began to explain the first task.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told them. "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important…The first task will take place on November the twenty fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task only when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Crouch then turned to look at Dumbledore, "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so." Replied Dumbledore, who was looking at Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Bartly?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry. It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I've left young Weatherby in charge….very enthusiastic… a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Requested Dumbledore.

"Come on, Bartly, I'm staying!" said Bagman cheerfully. "It's all happening at Hogwrats now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo." Said Crouch impatiently before leaving. The group of Professor's and Headmasters unaware of the intense and watchful gaze watching their every move. Everyone but Dumbledore, who intends to have a private talk with the Sins about this new development.

 **Please review! I thrive off positive reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews! Also IMPORTANT NOTICE! As of next week, school holidays will have ended, meaning I won't be able to update as frequently.**

Once Madame Maxime and Karkaroff briskly walk out with their champions, noses up, it left only Meliodas, Cedric and a still pale Harry as they walk back to their common rooms Cedric bidding farewell to the two of them as he disappeared around a corner, leaving Meliodas and Harry alone to slowly walk up the steps to their common room. Once they approached the Fat Lady, Harry still seemed rather out of it, so Meliodas spoke the password for them, having wrenched Harry behind him so that the poor boy doesn't have to suffer at the hands of his House mates. And, just as Meliodas had predicted, the moment the portrait swung open, they were met with a barrage of noise, soon followed by a pair of hands dragging them inside.

"You should've told us you entered!" bellowed Fred over the applause and whistling, completely startling Harry, who surprisingly hid further behind Meliodas.

"How'd you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" Cheered George.

"I didn't," said Harry meekly. "I don't know how-" But his words fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor." Said Angelina.

"We've got food here, Harry, come and have some-"

"I'm not hungry. I had enough at the feast…" But no one listened, no one cared, the Gryffindor's not noticing the torrent of emotions going through Harry. No one except Meliodas, Hawk and Diane.

"That's enough!" Yelled Diane as she pushed past everyone, Hawk on her heels as Diane stood on Meliodas's other side, covering Harry while Hawk stood in front of both of them; standing tall as he cuffed his hooves on the carpet. "While you're all partying and having a good time none of you can't be stuffed noticing that Harry's upset!"

"Yeah! He's been trying to tell you all that he didn't put his name in the Goblet but none of you care!" Shouted Hawk, causing many males and females alike to shriek. "All you care about is Gryffindor winning! Not about how this is affecting your fellow House mate!"

Everyone was silent, staring wide eyed at Hawk. Even Harry emerged from his hiding spot behind Meliodas to stare wide eyed at Hawk.

"Dumbledore said that the only way Harry's name could've entered the Goblet is if someone older put his name in. Now I know for a fact Harry didn't put his name in, for I've been with him for majority of the 24 hours. So, was it one of you guys?" Many looked taken aback by the accusation, the partying from moments before died down to nothingness.

"N-now wait just a second." Shouted a random student, "How do you know Harry didn't just find a way to step over the Age Line? After all, you didn't say you were with him for _all_ of the 24 hours." Many students nodded their heads, murmurs of agreement fluttering throughout the common room.

Meliodas tilted his head slightly to one side, a curious look of innocence gracing his features. "Hmm, true. But can you honestly say that Harry, a 4th year student, can break an Age Line designed by Dumbledore himself, even when many other students older than himself failed to step over the line?"

No one could answer, no one could come up with a good enough reply to shoot back at him. Diane huffed, crossing her arms over her chest angrily as Meliodas turned to Harry. "You're alright now?" Harry nodded slowly, stepping away from Meliodas. "I see. Well then, I'm going to bed." He stated, well aware of the stuttering of "I'm going too" from Harry as he trailed after Meliodas and Hawk to their dorms. Once they entered, however, Harry looked ready to speak, but was cut short from forming any words by a familiar sight of red hair. Meliodas noticed that Harry looked relieved to see his best friend there, so to give them space, Meliodas left the two; walking towards his bed as he got ready for bed. Keeping an ear open to their conversation as he did so.

"Where've you been?" Asked Harry, though there was no heat behind his words, only curiosity.

"Oh, hello." Said Ron, grinning, though the grin looked forced. "So, congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" Said Harry, staring at Ron like he'd grown a second head.

"Well… no one else got across the Age Line. Not even Fred and George. What did you use? The Invisibility Cloak?"

All traced of relief was gone from Harry's expression, as he stared almost disbelieving at Ron. "The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line." Replied Harry slowly, casting his gaze quickly over to Meliodas when Ron mentioned the Invisibility Cloak. It seems Ron hasn't noticed that Meliodas is also in the room.

"Oh, right. I thought you might've told me if it was the Cloak… because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

Harry seemed to of finally had enough. "Listen, I didn't put my name in that Goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, as if what he's saying is nothing but a fantasy. "Why would they do that for?"

Harry shrugged in response, but before he could speak his answer Meliodas cut in with his usual nonchalantly response.

"To kill him." He said, startling Ron greatly as he whirled around just in time to see Meliodas put on his pyjama shirt. Ron's face contorted into a frown as he pinned Meliodas with what can only be described as a dirty look.

"What do you mean to kill him?" He shot back.

"Well, if you actually stop and think about it, no student, no matter how old, can just bypass an enchantment done by Dumbledore himself. On top of that, the Goblet was spelled to pick four students from four schools, so why was Harry chosen as a fifth champion?" Inquired Meliodas patiently. The strength of his words were strong, carrying through to Ron and knocking some scene into him, but the innocent face behind those strong words was something that neither harry nor Ron could comprehend. For that's what Meliodas was to them. An innocent not-so-young boy that never got angry or felt any form of negativity; he who saw the good side to everything. So why was it so difficult for them to comprehend this sudden mature and serious side of him?

"Well, good night." Called Meliodas, as Hawk jumped up on his bed, the curtains being drawn as the small blonde went to sleep.

"Yeah…I'm going to bed, too. Night." Called Harry, receiving a soft "night" from Ron as he went to bed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The very next day, when the Sins awoke, dressed, and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, neither member was surprised when Meliodas waltz up to them, telling them to wait at the front of the Great Hall so that they may speak to Dumbledore afterwards.

Soon afterwards, five of the seven Sins, plus Elizabeth and a talking pig, made their way towards Dumbledore's office. Ban being draped over Hawk, who struggled to carry him down the long and maze-like corridors.

"Why don't you just walk?" Huffed Diane.

"But it's too cold and my body's stiff~."

"Now you're just making up excuses." Said King, being mindful to float a little extra higher so that he's out of reach of Ban's hands.

"How did Harry's name get drawn from the Goblet? Do you know, Melidoas?" Inquired Elizabeth softly.

"Yeah, and that's what we'll be discussing once we reach Dumbledore's office." Answered Meliodas as they reached the large stone statue which guards the spiral staircase.

"What's the password?" Mumbled Ban, still laying over Hawk.

"Hmm, I forgot."

"YOU FORGOT!?"

"How are we going to get in? Should we go and find one of the Professors?" Suggested Elizabeth quietly.

"There's no need for that," spoke Dumbledore from behind them, startling a few of them. "Lemon Drops." The stone statue, much to the amazement and curiosity of the group, jumped off of its perch and to the side, revealing the spiral staircase. Dumbledore walked ahead, followed by the rest; Diane having kicked Ban off of Hawk so that he may enter without having to drag Ban's extra weight upstairs. Once the group had entered, the door behind them closing, Dumbledore walked down behind his desk and sat down, swishing his wand and summoning six extra chairs.

"I gather you are all here to discuss the… sudden turn of events?" Meliodas nodded.

"Do you have any theories before I give you my opinion?" Said Meliodas.

"I'm afraid I do not. All of my colleagues I trust, and we all know no student could've done it."

"This is what I think, judging from what I've witnessed and heard." Began Meliodas, the cheerfulness and easy-going nature gone. "I think that you'll have to rethink your trust in your colleagues."

"You think one of the Professor's did this?" Gaped Dumbledore, shock at the claim evident on his wizened face. "What makes you say that?"

"While I do have suspicions on Karkaroff judging from Moody's little slip-up plus his behaviour towards Harry beforehand. I still have doubts about the Professors. Mainly because they know you well and they've gained your trust, so they'd be the least likely suspects."

"That may be so, but we have no evidence."

"Actually, there is a way we can get evidence." Smiled Meliodas while casting his gaze towards Gowther, who sat silently next to him. "Gowther here can read minds and memories. So I was thinking, what if during the first trial, Gowther could look through everyone's minds and see if anyone is a suspect? After all, everyone will be watching, including the Professor's, and we'll be there for at least an hour. That should be more than enough time for him to skimmer through people's memories and thoughts and see if we can find the one responsible."

Dumbledore looked flabbergasted at the idea, his mouth slightly agape, though hidden behind his beard, as he stared dumbfounded at this new piece of information.

"Oi Gowther, think you're up for it?" Called Ban as he lazed in his plush armchair.

"I see no problem with it." Responded Gowther in his usual emotionless manner, startling Dumbledore.

Meliodas, noticing Dumbledore's reaction, spoke up. "He's always like that." He explained casually.

"I see… Well I see no problem with the plan either. At the end of the first trial, please meet me back at my office so that we may discuss what Mr Gowther has discovered."

The group stood, Meliodas promising they'll do their best to capture the one responsible for entering Harry into the tournament against his will.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Throughout the coming days up until the tournament the group of Sins could honestly feel awful for Harry. Everyone, excluding Hermione, thought that he had entered to boost his fame. The caring Hufflepuff's have turned their backs on him, suddenly becoming as cold hearted as the Slytherin's. Said Slytherin's having increased their insults towards Harry while the Ravenclaws are all under the belief that Harry had tricked the Goblet somehow. As this was going on, the Sins decided to group together in a way to make things at least somewhat bearable for Harry.

Meliodas and Diane would always stick up for Harry from any Gryffindor's that harassed him, while Elizabeth and King also did the same towards the Hufflepuff's, trying to talk some sense into the usually kind and loyal folks. Gowther, as expected, didn't really do anything aside from the usual stray comment here and there while Ban, understanding just how stubborn and pathetic some Slytherin's can be, threatened them with much menace that they didn't dare tease Harry while in his presence. Even Hawk helped, ramming over any students who insulted Harry or harassed him.

It was during one fateful day, however, did many things change. Ban, Diane and Meliodas were walking down the corridors towards their Potion's classroom when they spotted Harry and Hermione standing in front of a group of Slytherin's, who were all wearing large badges that said "Potter Stinks" on each one of them in large green writing. Each Slytherin howling with laughter.

"Tch, those damn bastards never listen." Growled Ban as he and Meliodas advance forward while Diane held back; their presence ignored by both parties. When they were little more than a metre away, at the exact same moment, Harry had pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Draco; students quickly backing up at the sight of a wand being pointed.

"Go on then Potter," Said Draco as he pulled out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now. Do it, if you've got the guts." Challenged Draco.

"Remember Ban, hold back." Reminded Meliodas cheerfully, gaining the two's attention.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"What do you want, Mudblo-" Sneered Draco before being violently cut off with a punch to the face by Meliodas causing him to crash to the floor, blood running down his face from his now broken nose. Meliodas then stood in front of Harry, staring sternly at the group of Slytherin's before his gaze strayed to the rest of the students; his smile still in place as Ban spoke up as he addressed everyone.

"Listen up!" Shouted Ban, "If we see any of you idiots pulling this kind of crap again, you'll end up like this prick here!" Said Ban as he pointed down at Draco, who was still clutching his nose in pain. "We're fed up with this shit! Are you all that stupid that you don't even understand that it's impossible for any student to be able to cross the Age Line, much less fool the Goblet!?"

All of the students stood there silent, their eyes wide as they watch the group hesitantly, some fearful while others still looked non-believing.

"And what is all this nose about?" came a soft voice as in came Professor Snape, students parting for him to get through. The Slytherin's all began talking at once, giving their own side of the story on the incident but Snape silenced them, pointing a long figure to Pansy. "Explain."

"That blonde haired kid punched Draco in the face! Then that guy-" Pansy then pointed to Ban, "started yelling at us as they defended Potter who was insulting us!"

Snape then looked at Draco, noticing the bloodied nose before calmly speaking, "Hospital Wing, Malfoy." Draco staggered to his feet with the help of fellow Slytherin's as he slowly made his way to the Hospital Wing still clutching his bleeding nose.

"20 Points from Gryffindor each and a week's worth of detention for both of you, Mr Meliodas, Mr Potter."

Harry gawked. "But I didn't do anything!"

Snape sneered, "Shall I make that two weeks?" Harry opened his mouth to protest by closed it.

"Oi, oi, what about me?" Called Ban as he casually strolled up to Snape. "I was part of it as much as Cap'n was. So why not punish me as well~?"

"I see no reason to."

"Oh~? Is that so? I wonder if you'll change your mind after this."

"What are yo-" Many students, both Slytherin's and Gryffindor's alike, shriek in horror as Ban, the Slytherin transfer student, punched Snape square in the face.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Why did you do that?" Deadpanned Meliodas as he, Harry and a smirking Ban sat in their classroom doing homework until the lesson ended; Ban having knocked out Snape, leaving the class teacher-less and frightful.

"You're going to get expelled!" Exclaimed Hermione.

If possible, Ban's smirk widened. "That'll be interesting~."

"Why on earth would you want to get the same punishments as Meliodas?" Questioned Diane in bewilderment.

"I'm curious to see what their punishments are and what we'll be doing." Answered Ban nonchalantly.

"Of course you are." Mumbled Diane.

Just then a knock sounded at the door, silencing many students as the door slowly opened to reveal a young Gryffindor boy, who nervously peered inside. Noticing the empty desk, he casted his gaze towards the student body.

"Where's Professor Snape?" He inquired.

"At the Hospital Wing. What do you want?" Called Ban, earning a smack from Diane.

"Oh, um. Harry Potter and Meliodas are requested for a wand weighing ceremony for the champions."

"Wand weighing?" Questioned Meliodas. Harry shrugged. Meliodas shrugged as well, standing up and making his way towards the door followed by Harry as they leave the classroom and allow for the young Gryffindor to lead them to where this supposed "wand weighing" ceremony is being held. Although one thing Meliodas noticed was that Harry didn't look happy at all.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said the young Gryffindor. "Isn't it, though? You being a champion?"

Meliodas stepped in straight away, having a gut feeling where this conversation will end up. "Hmm not really, seeing as the chances of us dying are high." He remarked causally, completely startling the young Gryffindor with the contradictory of the comment and nonchalantly.

The young Gryffindor went pink, stuttering up an excuse but nothing made sense. Soon he gave up, their destination in front of them as he left the two champions alone once more. When they opened the door, they discovered they were in a small classroom, majority of the desk being pushed to the side as six chairs had been set; Ludo Bagman sitting in one of them. Viktor was standing moodily in a corner, while Cedric and Fleur were conversing. Fleur, unlike the night of the choosing of the champions, looked a look happier.

But what really caught Meliodas's attention was the pudgy man, who was holding a large camera, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

"Not creepy at all." Spoke Meliodas quietly, gaining Harry's attention over to the man.

"Ah! They're here!" Shouted Bagman enthusiastically once he potted the two still in the doorway. "Nothing to worry about, in you come, it's just a wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

"Wand weighing?" repeated Harry nervously as the two walked forward.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," explained Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he introduced as he gestured towards a witch in magenta robes. "she's doing a small piece on the Tournament for the Daily Prophet."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo." She purred as she fixed the man with a smile, her eyes then fixating on Harry.

Meliodas had a bad feeling in his stomach with the way she was eyeing Harry. So, without missing a beat, Meliodas grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him a few metres, turning around so that they could converse.

"What's up with this Daily Prophet?"

Harry practically sagged in his grip at the very mention of the newspaper. "It's the Wizarding's world's most popular and lied newspaper. They're always sprouting lies about me whenever they can." Groaned Harry with dislike, eyeing the door as if it's possible to walk out.

Meliodas stared at Harry for a few seconds before letting go, turning around to face the atrocious woman only to catch a few words as she spoke to Bagman.

"-ord with Harry before we start? The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of colour?" She asked, her gaze still fixated on Harry once more.

"Perhaps you should wait until after the wand weighing ceremony? After all, the judges will be here any minute now and we don't want to keep them waiting." Cut in Meliodas, completely overriding Bagman's reply. "After the wand weighing ceremony I'm sure Dumbledore will let you have enough time to interview everyone." For added affects, Meliodas gave her his signature smile.

"What are you doing!?" Hissed Harry dangerously low into his ear.

"Saving your ass." Whispered Meliodas back in response, his smile still in place, completely startling Harry.

"Well… I suppose." Replied Rita as she played with her hair. Thankfully, Dumbledore and the judges entered, saving both Harry and Meliodas as they interrupted anything else the woman was about to say. An elderly looking man trailing behind Dumbledore once they've entered.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander," Introduced Dumbledore as he took his seat at the judges table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first, please?" Said Mr Ollivander as he stepped into an empty space in the room. Fleur handed over her wand, Mr Ollivander twirling it in his long fingers as he examined it closely; waving it as the wand emitted golden and pink sparks before he held it close to his face. "Yes. Nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me."

"An 'air from ze 'eah of a Veela. One of my grandmuzzer's." Replied Fleur.

"So she is part Veela." Murmured Meliodas with a slight tilt of his head as he continued to watch the wand weighing.

"I don't think Hermione will be pleased to hear that." Chuckled Harry lowly, the chuckle sounding somewhat forced.

"Mr Diggory, you next." Called Mr Ollivander as Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now this is one of mine, isn't it?" Asked Mr Ollivander enthusiastically. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particular fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail."

Meliodas blinked, finding it oddly fascinating what these wands are made out of.

"Twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night." Beamed Cedric proudly.

Meliodas notice Harry look down at his own wand, gaining his attention. Figure marks littered his wand, causing Harry to gather his robes and try to rub it clean; causing golden sparks to shot out of the end. Fleur was giving him a very patronizing look, causing Harry to drop his robes and cease his cleaning. Meliodas remained silent, deciding it'd be best not to tell Harry just how _wrong_ that looked.

"Mr Krum, if you please." Called Mr Ollivander. Viktor marching forward confidently as he handed over his wand. "Hmm. This is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…" Mr Ollivander trailed off, lifting the wand and examining it more closely. "Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" Viktor nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…Avis!"

Viktor's wand let off a blast, a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window.

"Good." Said Mr Ollivander as he handed back his wand. "Mr Meliodas, you next."

"Don't have one." Stated Meliodas nonchalantly as he held up his hands, causing everyone in the room to do a double take.

"'hat's impozzible. Every one 'as a wand." Said Fleur.

Meliodas shrugged, "we don't use wands at Liones."

"Then what do you use?" Inquired Mr Ollivander curiously.

"Nothing but our magic and fists." He deadpanned, holding up his fist for further emphasis. They continued to gawk at him, as if he'd grown a second head. It wasn't until Dumbledore stepped in did they drop the matter.

"It is fine. What Mr Meliodas says is true. Please, continue."

"As you wish. Which leaves…Mr Potter."

Harry got to his feet, walking past the other champions and to Mr Ollivander; handing him his wand with shaky hands.

"Aaaah, yes. Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember." Mr Ollivander spent a great deal of time examining Harry's wand, making many uneasy as they watch on. Finally, after much time spent, Mr Ollivander made a small fountain of wine shoot out of his wand before handing it back to Harry, saying it's in perfect condition.

"Thank you all." Spoke Dumbledore, "You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-"

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman. "All the judges and champions. What do you think Rita?"

"Er-yes, let's do those first." Said Rita, whose eyes were once again fixated upon Harry. But Meliodas didn't give either of them a chance, grabbing Harry by the arm and began dragging him to the door.

"Mr Meliodas! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing!?" Shouted Bagman.

Meliodas turned around, giving him a brief look of confusion before it wiped from his face. "Sorry, but I'm starving! And photos are pointless to be honest so I'll be leaving. Bye!" And without another word Meliodas quickly walked through the door, dragging Harry with him as he slammed the door shut, cutting off any more protests from either adults in the room as Meliodas drags Harry down to the Great Hall.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

For the majority of the week, Harry, Meliodas and Ban had to "suffer" at the hands of the Dungeon's Bat for a months' worth of detention; there detention having been bumped up after Ban's stunt. And by suffering what is really meant is that Ban and Meliodas fooled around, driving Snape up the walls as Harry watched on in silent amusement. Their task was simple yet vastly boring and time consuming. They had to individually clean the cauldrons, without the use of magic, while also cleaning the entire Potion's classroom. Throughout majority of their detentions, a dispute would occur between the two Sins, which then often led to something very fragile and very deadly being thrown at the other. Or in some cases, the other threw a punch and it left Snape barking orders to cease fighting before anymore damaged could be dealt.

However, soon, whether for the better of the worse, the first trial arrived; both Meliodas and Harry having been told to make their way down to the Quidditch field where they, along with the rest of the champions, waited inside a tent to be given further instructions.

"Nervous?" Inquired Meliodas casually as the two entered the tent.

"What gave it away?" Replied Harry glumly.

"Your entire demeanour." Said Meliodas bluntly as they stepped closer to the rest of the champions. Fleur didn't look composed as usual, instead she sat rigid on a stool, looking pale and clammy. Viktor looked even surlier than usual and Cedric was pacing up and down between the foreigners and the two Gryffindor's.

"Harry! Meliodas! How good!" Called Bagman excitedly once he caught sight of them. "Well, now we're all here, time to fill you all in!" he said brightly, holding up a large bag. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag, from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different, er, varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to collect the golden egg!" He smiled brightly, as if it's the most brilliant thing to ever happen. No one responded much to his comment. Cedric nodded to show his understanding before beginning to pace again. Viktor remained monotone while Harry and Fleur looked as gloomy and nervous as ever. Meliodas, however, remained impassive as he stared curiously at the moving bag as Bagman held it towards Fleur.

"Ladies first." He said. Fleur stood up and walked just as gracefully as ever, Bagman opening up the large bag as she stuck down her hand; her expression filled with puzzlement as she slowly retracted her arm revealing a small green dragon with a number 2 around its neck.

But what really gained Meliodas's attention was the lack of utter surprise from majority of the group. Fleur didn't look shock, surprised or even scared, but rather showed determination. Harry showed no change of emotion, Cedric stopping to look at the number before continuing his pacing. When Viktor pulled out his dragon with the number 3 on its neck he simply looked down at the ground.

" _Did I miss something or did they find out somehow?"_ Thought Meliodas briefly as Cedric pulled out a bluish-grey dragon with the number 1 on it. Soon it was Meliodas's go, reaching into the large sack as he groped around for any signs of life. He felt his hand brush against a scale, his hands instantly latching on as he retracted his arm. Once outside, his dragon is revealed to have sleek scales, brown-red in colour, four large blood red horns protruding from its head with spikes sticking out of its tail in groups of two. The number 5 tied around its neck. Meliodas pouted internally as Harry stepped forward; a bit put down that he'll have to face the dragon last.

"Well, there you are! You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the number refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now…Harry…could I have a quick word? Outside?"

Meliodas casted his gaze over to Harry as Bagman stepped forward, watching curiously as the two walked outside and out of sight. For now, Meliodas sat down with the others as he lazed about, watching as Harry hurriedly walked back inside and joined Meliodas in the empty seat next to him.

"What was that about?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, h-he just wanted to make sure that I was alright, ya know? Seeing as I'm practically the "underdog" as he quoted." Murmured Harry quietly, casting a quick glance at the other champions.

"Oh, I see." Replied Meliodas blankly as a whistle sounded; Cedric walking out slowly and seemingly reluctantly into the enclosure. Soon, roars could be heard from the arena, cheering resounding loudly, changing from cheers and panicked shouts throughout the entire course of the trial. They could clearly hear Bagman's commentating, giving some indication to what's happened out in the arena as they sit and wait for their turn.

One by one, each went out into the enclosure only to never be seen afterwards. Meliodas feeling the tingling sensation of boredom slowly creeping up on him as Harry was called out into the enclosure.

"Don't die." Supplied Meliodas blankly as he offered a thumbs up. Harry stared at him, his face pale as he turned back around without another word and entered. Harry's trial, however, took a lot longer than the others to complete his trial. However, halfway through, Meliodas heard complete and utter silence except for the murmurs of the crowd. No crashing, no shouts or cheers, no roars of a dragon. Nothing. Meliodas can rule out death for sure, for if Harry truly had died, and in front of hundreds of teenagers, then the crowd would undoubtedly be screaming.

" _Had Harry left the area somehow?"_ He thought briefly. It was the only explanation as to the sudden silence of the arena. Meliodas waited, albeit patiently, as he awaited for any signs of Harry's return to the arena. Soon, however, after nearly 20 minutes of silence, the whooshing sound of a broomstick pierced the air, followed by cheering as undoubtedly Harry arrived back to the arena and collected the golden egg. Cheers boomed throughout the arena and all the way to the tent as Harry got his score and left, the crowd's cheers going down as they prepare for Meliodas's trial.

Meliodas stood up, approaching the entrance as he awaited the whistle; performing some stretching as he waited. Soon the whistle sounded and Meliodas casually entered the arena, somewhat surprised by the amount of people watching and the terrain.

"Oi, Cap'n! Don't die just yet!" Smirked Ban as he sarcastically shouted down from the stands. Everyone looked worried to death, all except for the Sins. Not even Elizabeth looked as worried stricken as the rest of the student body. And that's when it clicked into place as to why.

"Don't tell me it's not much of a challenge." Spoke Meliodas to himself, disappointment clear as day in his voice. A roar caught his attention, directing his gaze to the enlarged version of the dragon he pulled out of the bag. Said dragon glaring at him with such a fierce gaze Meliodas thought that if he'd been human, he would've burst into flames. The dragon arched up, its neck going back as if ready to breathe flames, the crowd screaming at him to move but Meliodas remained motionless.

And then the flames engulfed him, the sounds of the crowd screaming and Bagman commentating in shock becoming dulled and minute when the flames surrounded him. Nothing could be heard except for the intense roar of the flames.

Soon, the flames dispersed, revealing Meliodas still standing in place, as casual as ever, as he stared up at the dragon with such innocence.

"He…he's alive!? Such magic! Never in my entire life have I seen such magic!" Commentated Bagman, "The school of Liones really is for unique magic! I wonder what else Meliodas has up his sleeve!?"

Even the dragon itself seemed stunned as it stared down at Meliodas curiously. Though that quickly changed when he stepped forward, the dragon narrowing its eyes and rearing its head back for another attack. But instead of flames, the dragon lashed forward, teeth bared, as it attempted to crush Meliodas with its jaws.

Meliodas, from the amazement and shock of the crowd and judges, _punched_ the dragon right in the side of the jaw, sending the dragon flying into the arena wall. Cracking the wall with spider-web shaped cracks.

"Unbelievable!" Exclaimed Bagman, "One punch and the dragon is down! Does this mean Meliodas has enhanced strength!?"

The dragon didn't get back up. Meliodas causally strolled forward, up the mound of dirt, and picked up the egg; holding it high for everyone to see as the crowd slowly clapped, which then turned into full-blown cheering.

"Meliodas has collected the golden egg in record time! Judges, what are your scores!?"

Karkaroff gave a 6, receiving some boos as he gave his score. Madame Maxime gave a 5 while Dumbledore gave a 10, while Ludo gave a 9. Meliodas shrugged. He in all honesty doesn't care about the scores or the prizes or the money-even though he could use that money for the Boar Hat- he's merely here to protect the students of Hogwarts and to have fun. Even though this whole "dangerous and life threatening trials" are starting to become a disappointment, Meliodas still has hope that things will get more interesting.

Meliodas re-entered the tent, noticing Fleur and Viktor back to their sulking in the corner while Harry and Cedric seemed to be stuck in place, both expressing gloomy expressions.

"Gee, don't look so thrilled." Deadpanned Meliodas, jolting Harry and Cedric out of their gloom.

"Oh, Meliodas, how did you g-Your clothes! Are you alright!?" Panicked Harry at the sight of Meliodas's burned clothing and singed skin and hair.

Meliodas smiled. "I'm fine. Though I wish the trial was more challenging." Admitted Meliodas, receiving shocked and disbelieving expressions.

"More challenging? I thought I was going to die!" Said Harry.

"I just found it dull and too quick."

"Well done, all of you!" Shouted Bagman as he entered. "Now, just a few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task. Which will take place at half past nine on the morning of Febuary the twenty- fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges? You need to solve the clue inside the egg, because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

After the first trial, Meliodas sneakily abandoned Harry; the group of Sins making their way up towards Dumbledore's office as promised. After the task, Gowther had informed them that he has found the suspect, leading Meliodas to direct the group back up to Dumbledore's office where they can discuss the matter further without interruptions. Before Meliodas spoke the password he looked in all directions, double checking to make sure no one is around before they quickly entered; Dumbledore waiting behind his desk as per usual.

"Ah, Meliodas, I take it Gowther has gathered some important information?"

Meliodas nodded, switching his gaze to Gowther as his signal to speak.

"It's Barty Crouch Jr." He stated blankly.

"Crouch's son? But he was sent to Azkaban." Said Dumbledore in bewilderment.

"Yes. But he escaped. And has been imposing as Alastor Moody to get inside the school. The real Alastor Moody is currently locked away in a chest in his office."

"Then we must go and help him!" Said Elizabeth.

"You're quite right, my dear. However, this is quite tricky…"

"Oi, are you saying us Sins can't handle a runaway criminal?" Grunted Ban with narrowed eyes.

"That's not what I meant, I assure you-"

"Then why the hold up? I say we split up. One goes to the real Moody and the other hunts down the fake one. Simple." Said Ban. "What do you think, Cap'n?"

"We cannot simply do that." Spoke Dumbledore, "If we hunt down the fake Moody the rest of the student body will be in danger."

"Then call him here." Cut in Meliodas, "Elizabeth, Diane, and King can go down to the real Moody and free him. Elizabeth can even heal him if need be. While myself, Ban and Gowther will remain here and hide while you call the fake Moody to your office where we'll expose him. Away from any students."

Dumbledore sat in silence, seemingly torn between decisions, the student's safety and catching Crouch. Meliodas and the Sins stood patiently, waiting for the final decision. After all, this school, while filled with innocents, isn't their concern. Yet, depending on his final decision, they will take action either way. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a few moments before slowly opening them, looking at Meliodas dead in the eyes.

"I'll allow it. I take it you'll start straight away?"

Meliodas smiled as he nodded, tuning around. "Do you guys remember the way to his office?"

"Um, I know some…it's so confusing…" Said Elizabeth, slightly down casted.

"I know the way." Replied Diane confidently.

"Good. Then you know what to do." The three nodded in response, making their way out of the office and disappearing from sight; leaving the four of them alone. Dumbledore then got out of his seat, walking over to his fireplace, grabbing a fist full of green powder and chucking it into the fireplace; the fireplace lighting in green sparks before settling down. He then placed his head inside.

"What the hell is he doing?" Mumbled Ban as he stared at Dumbledore who became motionless.

"I believe he is communicating." Answered Gowther blankly as he, Ban and Meliodas watch on with stoic expressions.

"Who the hell came up with the brilliant idea to communicate by sticking your head in a fire?" Said Ban.

"Wizards. Obviously."

Dumbledore pulled back, walking across back to his desk and seating himself. "He will be here momentarily. Please refrain from attacking him until we get some information from him."

The group nodded in understanding, albeit barely, as Ban lounged in his arm chair while Meliodas and Gowther sat politely in their seats; waiting for the expected guest to arrive. Soon, within minutes of waiting, the door to the office opened, the imposter hobbling in, his magical eye swirling around as to catch every face within this office before slowly approaching the four.

"You needed to see me?" He grumbled.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Yes. Please, take a seat." Moody, or rather, Crouch Jr, cautiously looked at the Sins before slowly slumping in one of the spare plush armchairs, grunted as he did so, taking out his flask and taking a swig before putting it away.

"So, what is it you need to speak to me about?"

Dumbledore was silent, staring blankly down at his hands that rested out in front of him; no emotion flickering across his gaze except for the brief expression of contemplation. "It appears, that some rather unsettling information has come to my attention." Spoke Dumbledore slowly, finally looking up and locking eyes with Crouch Jr.

"Oh? Did you finally discover who put Mr Potter's name in the Goblet?" Asked Moody, though the three Sins could easily detect some nervousness emitting from him.

"Yes. Someone I least expected."

"And who may that be?"

"Crouch's son; Barty Crouch Jr." Answered Meliodas casually, ignoring the shocked expression from fake Moody as his head swivelled to stare at him.

"Crouch Jr? I thought he was in Azkaban." Swallowed fake Moody.

"That's what we thought to." Said Dumbledore solemnly.

Fake Moody's face then slacked, his facial features stiffening back into one of intimidation and disbelief. "If you don't mind me asking, Albus, but how did you acquire this information? I assume you have proper information and sources?"

"Indeed. I got it from these three." Inclined Dumbledore as he nodded his head towards the three Sins. The three Sins took this as their cue.

"Yep." Beamed Meliodas, taking the lead. "You see, we had our suspicions, but Gowther here was the one who discovered who it was. Do you know how?"

"How?" Asked Moody slowly, his gaze flickering between the four of them.

Meliodas's smile widened. "Gowther here can read ones thoughts and memories."

Silence stretched on uncomfortably, yet there was a distinct air of tension and alertness once those words were spoken. Suddenly, fake Moody shot to his feet, wand at the ready as he pointed his wand threateningly at Ban, who was the closes.

"So much as move a muscle and this boy dies." He threatened. Dumbledore, too, drew his wand, though it remained half-raised at Crouch Jr's threat. However, Meliodas, Gowther and Ban didn't seem to care as they stared at Crouch Jr with an almost bored atmosphere surrounding them. Dumbledore seemed to take note that the three Sins are taking it fine, for all three Sins noticed Dumbledore lower his wand and pocket it calmly and slowly as to not alert Crouch Jr. However, he did seemed to pick up that something is not quite right.

"Well? If you let me go I won't bother you ever again. I've done what I came here to do." He said quickly, nervously licking his lips.

Meliodas stared uninterested at Crouch Jr, his arms crossed. "To put Harry's name in the Goblet. Unfortunately we can't let you go."

"If you don't than your friend here will suffer the consequences."

"Then do it. I'm curious to see what will happen." Challenged Meliodas with a tilt of his head.

"Meliodas! Don't be so foolish!" Shouted Dumbledore in shock, Crouch Jr jutting his wand threateningly at Ban; halting Dumbledore from stepping further anymore.

"Oi, Cap'n. What are you planning?" Smirked Ban.

"Hmm, just curious to see what will happen. After all, we've never been hit with a spell before."

"Eh? I'm curious now~."

"Normally, Ban should be alive. But I too am curious if Ban will die." Spoke Gowther emotionlessly.

Both Dumbledore and Crouch Jr stared at the three Sins in shock at the words coming out of their mouths, both frozen in their spots as they try to comprehend the sudden turn of events. And yet, Crouch Jr took this to his advantage.

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Crouch Jr, a brilliant bolt of green light shooting out of his wand, hitting Ban dead centre in the chest; causing him to topple over with wide eyes. He didn't get back up.

Crouch Jr chuckled. "Big mistake. And it cost you your friends life for your boldn-" He was effectively cut off by a surprise swift kick under the chin, sending Crouch Jr flying towards the ceiling; impacting harshly before falling back to the floor.

"Man~ That sure was an interesting experience~ Though it seems not even these wizards can kill me~."

"W-what!? How is this even possible!?" Exclaimed Crouch Jr, stumbling back in shock and disbelief as he watched Ban get to his feet, blood dripping down his face from his wounded head. Dumbledore wasn't in any better condition, his mouth agape and eyes wide as he stared at the three Sins with a look akin to fear and awe.

"How interesting… Although I'm not surprised." Spoke Gowther as he assessed Ban with a tilt of his head.

"What….what is the meaning of this…?" Murmured Dumbledore.

Melidoas smiled. "We'll explain later, but right now we have an imposter to arrest." Crouch Jr startled, making a run for the door but stopped suddenly; falling to his knees as he began to mutter with wide eyes.

"M-my Lord! Please forgive me! I have failed."

"What is happening?" Asked Dumbledore as he marched forward, only to be held back by Meliodas.

"This is one of Gowther's other abilities. To create illusions in ones vision and memories. Right now, Crouch Jr thinks he's in the presence of Voldemort."

"…truly extraordinary." Murmured Dumbledore as he watched on.

"W-what? Yes, everything is going according to plan. Potter will be going on to the second trial, if he passes the second trial I will enchant the Goblet so that it will take him to the assigned location for you." Continued Crouch Jr. Completely unaware of his surroundings as he blabbered on.

"And there's the confession." Growled Ban.

"How do you feel? Did you feel anything?" Inquired Meliodas, ignoring Crouch Jr, as he turned to Ban.

"Hmm, not really. Just the impact of the spell and then I blacked out for a bit."

"How interesting…" Mused Gowther.

"What will happen to the deranged idiot now?" Asked Ban.

"Well…How long will this…illusion last?" Asked Dumbledore, his eyes still alerted to Crouch Jr.

"For however long Gowther wants it to." Replied Meliodas.

"I see. Would it be any trouble if you were to keep him in that illusion until I get back from informing the Ministry?"

Meliodas smiled, "not at all."

Dumbledore returned the smile, heading towards the fireplace where he Floo'd to the Ministry, leaving the three Sins alone with a still blabbering Crouch Jr.

"Ugh, this was more boring than I expected." Grumbled Ban as he lazed in one of the armchairs.

"I'll have to agree with you there." Said Meliodas, "but at least we got to find out if the curses work on you or not."

"Hmm, I suppose."

Suddenly, the office door barged open, Diane, Elizabeth and King walking in, only to stop at the sight of Crouch Jr blabbering up at nothing on his knees.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Inquired Elizabeth softly as they approached Meliodas, Ban and Gowther.

"He's gone to inform the Ministry. How'd your end go?"

Elizabeth beamed, "It went well! We found the real Moody and got him out. I managed to heal him but we still took him to the Madame Pomfrey until Dumbledore can sort everything out."

"Good work you guys."

Just then the fireplace burned green and out stepped Dumbledore, the fireplace burning green once more as a trail of Ministry officers trail out after him and crowd around the office. Once such person, a pudgy man wearing a bowled hat, stared down at the still pleading Crouch Jr with narrowed eyes.

"This is Crouch Jr?" He inquired with a raised brow.

"In the flesh." Answered Dumbledore.

"And what proof do you have, Albus?"

"I believe the potion is wearing off right about now." Said Dumbledore, directing everyone's attention down to the man, whose face began to move and shift as the potion indeed began to wear off. Revealing the monster underneath the disguise. The man was unfamiliar to the Sins, yet the man's true identity struck bells amongst the Ministry officers, for many stepped back in shock, eyes wide while many held grim expressions.

"You said he's under an illusion…" Said one officer.

"Ah, that would be the work of Gowther, one of the transfer students."

"Gowther?"

"That would be me." Answered Gowther, startling many Ministry officers at the monotone voice and blank expression.

"It's his unique ability, to be able to create illusions. We were with Professor Dumbledore at the time when fake Moody took Ban as a hostage, so in defence Gowther put him under an illusion." Cut in Meliodas, smiling with relief up at the officers, painting the picture of innocence.

"Well, it's a good think your friend is a quick thinker, or else who knows what could've happened to your friend." Smiled the pudgy man, looking over to Dumbledore cheerfully. "We'll take it from here, Albus. We'll lock him up until his trial. You'll be there, correct?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Excellent. I owe you boys a big thank you from the Ministry for helping to catch such a dangerous man. You may now relax and continue on with your schooling." The pudgy man, after the Ministry officers knocked out Crouch Jr and levitated him, turned to give the group one last smile, shaking Dumbledore's hand, before the group disappeared.

 **Sorry it took a long time. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my God I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been really stressed with school that I forgot about my fanfics.**

Since the arrest of Crouch Jr, a trial was then set forth. Both Dumbledore, the real Moody, and even Meliodas and Gowther attended; the latter two not really anywhere as serious nor keen on hearing the man's sentence. Practically because he'll obviously be sent to Azkaban. Plus the Sins already agreed that if he were to escape that he'll-ahem-disappear.

Afterwards, however, many things changed quite lovely. For one, the Yule ball was fast approaching, causing many students to go into excited frenzy. Many students, despite the Yule ball being a few weeks away, went about asking others to be their dates. It was during this time, however, did Meliodas discover two things.

One being that the Golden Trio were suddenly suspicious of him since the first trial. Whenever he was within sight of them, they'd move closer, eyeing him as he walked past, the group whispering behind his back. Meliodas didn't really let this affecting him, for it wasn't his concern whether they suspected him of whatever. However, it was the second issue that concerned him.

Many of the male population, from both Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were continuously asking Elizabeth if she'll be their date to the Yule ball. This irritated him. Immensely. Whenever someone approaches her, Meliodas always felt himself subconsciously tense, only to sigh in relief when she turned them down every single time. However, during lunch, while Elizabeth was being swarmed by male students once more, Meliodas decided to act.

Casually, he walked over to her, shoving past many as he made his way through until he stood directly in front of her, gaining her attention.

"Yo, Elizabeth! Wonna go to the Yule ball with me?" Asked Meliodas casually, a grin lighting up his features. Even as many students snickered at him, whispering that he'll never get a chance, it was just so satisfying with what happened next.

Elizabeth, surprising many, smiled softly down at Melidoas. "I'd love to."

"Huh!? But Captain!" Yelled Diane from the Gryffindor table, clutching Hawk in a vice-like grip as she sulked. Hawk squealed in protest to her abnormally strong grip, but then again practically every member of the Seven Deadly Sins have abnormal strength. Aside for Elizabeth.

"Huh? Why not go with King?" Suggested Meliodas nonchalantly.

Diane paused for a moment, eyes still watery. "King?" Beside her, King began blushing madly. All the while Ban started to cackle.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's absolutely love to go with you." Smirked Meliodas mischievously. Diane, however, seemed unsure.

"I suppose…"

"You suppose!?" Squawked Hawk as he thrashed about in her strong grip.

"You say something, swine?" Casually asked Meliodas.

"SWINE!?"

Off in the corner, Meliodas noticed a certain bushy haired girl frown at the treatment of Hawk, but remained quiet as she conversed quietly with her highly suspicious friends.

"There's something not quite right about Meliodas." Whispered Ron none too quietly as he watched the group interact.

"Not just Meliodas, the entire group is quite odd." Replied Harry, he too watching the group, yet more in curiosity than suspicion.

Hermione huffed, not looking up from her SPEW work. "I think you guys are overacting. Have you ever stopped and thought that maybe it's his unique magic?"

Ron looked at her, "Unique magic?"

"Oh, for goodness sake Ronald. They're from Liones School of Unique Magic, meaning that they have different magic from normal witches and wizards. Maybe Meliodas's unique magic is enhanced strength."

"She has a good point." Replied Harry, "but that doesn't explain how he came out of dragon fire unharmed."

Hermione paused for a few seconds, "Maybe they're not human? Maybe whoever their non-human parent is he gets the resistance from them? After all, Hagrid is half-giant and he shows some characteristics of one such as resistance and strength. Perhaps Meliodas is the same." Suggested Hermione with a small shrug.

"I suppose."

"I don't believe it." Said Ron, turning back to staring at the group. Hermione sighed before turning back to her work, not wanting to get caught up in whatever Ron will probably get himself into.

"But they're still quite odd." Murmured Harry, drawing both Hermione and Ron's attention. "Like when I had detention with both Meliodas and Ban. I mean, despite being a Slytherin Ban literally punched Professor Snape just because he wanted him to take points off of his own House. And then in detention… I don't know, it was like they didn't care about anything. They were literally driving Professor Snape up the walls. They were play fighting, throwing glass objects at each other and even injuring each other."

"Mate, that doesn't sound like play fighting to me." Said Ron.

"I know, but they were smiling at each other as it happened. And you know what's weird? When Ban got hit with the glass, he got cut deeply and yet, I swear I saw his wound heal in seconds."

"Maybe that's his unique ability?" Suggested Hermione lamely.

That's so cool."

"More like a double-edged sword if you ask me." Replied Harry, earning puzzled looks.

"How so?"

"Well, how far does the healing go? If it take much more to kill you due to it, then that means you'll be going through more pain than any normal person."

"…Well this just turned dark." Murmured Ron.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Soon the time came where each and every Head of House were instructed to teach their students how to properly dance for the Yule ball. And to many students surprise, this included the snakes as well. And, as the snakes Head of House, it's Severus Snape's duty to teach his snakes how to dance. And as reluctant as many of his snakes are to learn how to dance with the risk of embarrassing themselves, Snape is in a similar position, for he too has to get over his embarrassment and teach them how to dance.

"Dancing is one of the main activities that many of you will undoubtedly participate in… Therefore, today, I will be teaching you how to properly dance."

Ban gave a shit eating grin as he stared up at Snape, almost as if he knew exactly how Snape felt about the situation.

"Everyone, stand and partner up with someone." All the Slytherin's complied, many of the males none too happy about the request, but still complied none the less. Ban, however, didn't get up.

"Mr Ban, while many others do not wish to practice dancing in front of their House mates, it is a necessity. Now get up."

Ban didn't budge. Merely yawning loudly as he continued to laze in his seat.

"Are you refusing to follow simple teacher instructions?" Sneered Snape in irritation.

"What are you gonna do? Deduct points? Give me detention? Or perhaps send me to good old Dumbly?" Challenged Ban, smirking widely as he spoke. It took all of Snape's willpower not to hex the man in front of him; after all, he's not really a student. But to Snape's utter annoyance and disappointment, he cannot do so, especially in front of all of his snakes.

"I suppose the best I can provide is another weeks worth of detention." Sneered Snape.

Ban merely grinned. "Same as last time?"

Snape's sneer deepened, "Yes."

"Then it's a date. But until then, I have no interest in dancing or going to this ball. Bye." Ban then got up out of his seat and left the classroom leisurely, leaving many gaping students at the sheer amount of balls and courage Ban held when it came to facing their Head of House as confidently and boldly as he has.

Snape, for the better part, gave Ban the most murderous glare he's ever bestowed upon a student, making many of his snakes shrink back in fright at the mere sight of his expression. However, sadly, Ban didn't seem affected, disappearing from sight and leaving a rather irritated Potions Master to finish the dancing lesson.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

A week before the Yule Ball was to commence, students flattered about in an attempt to get dates, gossip and prepare what to wear for the once in a lifetime event. Everyone except the Sins. For the most part, all the group did was decided what to do and if going, who to go with if any of them even bothered to go. Then there was the lazy preparation of what to wear; at least on the male's behalf. The females, aka Elizabeth and Diane, were found talking to some of the other females in their grade discussing what to wear and where to buy their dresses.

While it was already decided that Meliodas will be going with Elizabeth and that King will be going with Diane- something which he still blushes about even to this day- Ban and Gowther both refused to attend.

"It's a waste of time and I'm not interested." Said Ban, "I'll just scout the giant ass castle or something."

"I'm more interested in what's in the restricted section of the library, so I'll be going through the books there while everyone's busy at the ball." Was Gowther's response.

Melidoas deadpanned, "So you'll be breaking a whole bunch of rules so soon. Nice."

"Meliodas!" Admonished Hawk.

"Quiet, Swine."

"Why you-!"

It was later discovered not long after that little talk, that the group could give their formal request and that Dumbledore will see to it that they receive the outfit they wanted. While Elizabeth and Diane felt immensely guilty about the offer, Dumbledore merely smiled his grandfatherly gaze at them and said, "You are doing a great help by protecting Harry and Hogwarts, this is the least I can do."

Meliodas accepted greedily, not shy to take up the offer but the girls were a little harder to convince. However, after a long talk and some persuading they finally caved in and agreed; Elizabeth promising to pay him back when they return home.

And now, the night finally arrived. Classes ended earlier than usual so that students may prepare for the event, girls chatting excitedly in their little groups as they hurried to the common room while the boys were practically sweating bullets. Even as Meliodas casually got dressed in the suit Dumbledore had bought for him, Ron and Harry were both looking nauseous. Harry more so than Ron.

"How can you be so calm? All the champions and their dates have to dance first." Spoke Harry with a shaky voice. Meliodas blinked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"How'd you forget!?"

"Meliodas is forgetful because he's a blonde." Commented Hawk, receiving a harsh tug of his tail as Meliodas causally continued to get ready as if nothing had occurred.

"No kidding." Murmured Ron as he watched the odd pair before turning back to his mirror, terror gleaming in his eyes. "But what am _I_ going to do?" Bemoaned Ron as he looked at his hideous outfit that his mother had sent him. "I can't go out like this. I miss I was like you Meliodas. Having no shame whatsoever in wearing hideous and revealing clothing." His eyes then widened, his head zipping over to Meliodas with an expression of hope.

"No." Shot down Meliodas instantly before Ron could open his mouth.

Ron frowned, "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to ask me if I'd wear your formal clothes. And the answer is no."

"Oh come on! You don't even care about this dance, do you?"

"For one, we're completely different height, so therefore neither of our clothes would fit the other."

"He's got a point…" Said Harry with a grimace. Ron looked betrayed, and Meliodas could practically sense an outburst waiting to happen. So, as to completely avoid a hormonal teenager's distress, Meliodas grabbed Harry and dragged him out of their shared dorms and into the common room.

"Meliodas!" Protested Harry, looking back to their closed dorm room for Ron as Meliodas dragged him further away.

"Ron was about to practically have a mental break down, so I avoided us getting caught in it." Answered Meliodas truthfully as he let go of Harry.

"He's just nervous." Replied Harry as he straightened out his formal suit.

"Because of how hideous and unattractive that outfit is." Deadpanned Meliodas.

Harry sighed, lancing back at their shared dorm momentarily before signing once more. "We should get going, we have to be there early with our dates and we still need to pick them up from their common room." Harry sounded defeated, walking past Meliodas with his head down. Meliodas, however, didn't really have any regrets. While it's true that he'd have no problem wearing such an outfit, especially after sauntering around the school wearing Elizabeth's bar outfit. But he has a date, a date with Elizabeth, and he will not disappoint her by completely disregarding the formal event. After all, Elizabeth is looking forward to the event, and just to make her happy Meliodas will do his best to make sure she enjoy the once in a life time event. Especially seeing such an occurrence will almost never occur back home. So now's a good of a time as any to relax for once and enjoy themselves.

Not as the Seven Deadly Sins or students of Hogwarts. But as Meliodas and Elizabeth Liones.

A small smile tugged at Meliodas' lips as he made his way to the Hufflepuff common room. If he had to be completely honest with himself, even he was looking forward to the event, to be able to dance with Elizabeth and let all of his worries, his duty, his heritage and his past melt away in Elizabeth's presence.

 **Sorry for the really short chapter! Plz forgive me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is short, but this is mainly just the Yule Ball. Next chapter will be normal.**

 **And Oh my God, to that person who reviewed about the Seven Deadly Sins manga being the first manga given to them, and the Harry Potter book being read to them when they were young, I FELT SO SAD AND HAPPY OMG YOU'VE BROUGHT ME SO MUCH EMOTION YOU'RE SO SWEET. JUST MIND MY JIBBERISH.**

When Meliodas arrived at the Hufflepuff common room and caught sight of Elizabeth, all he could think of was how dazzling she looked. She wore a long silver dress, from the knees down the silver was gone and replaced with a wavy sideways see-through fabric that sparkled under the light. On her straps were pale white roses sewed onto the silver fabric, each one also sparkling. Her hair was in a French braid, going over her right shoulder. Elizabeth didn't wear any heels, instead opting to wear silver flats, both displaying a small bow. The earring that symbolised her family was still in her ear; the blue being a beautiful stark contrast to the silver.

"You look…beautiful." Breathed Meliodas, for once lost for words as he gazed up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth, in turn, blushed at the compliment before a sweet and soft smile graced her lips.

"Thank you. You look quite nice yourself, Lord Meliodas."

Meliodas merely gazed up at her with his usual cheerful smile and wide, seemingly-innocent-but-not-so-innocent eye. He noticed the slip up, but didn't call it up like he'd usually do, instead deciding to let Elizabeth slip for the time being, not wanting to spoil the occasion just because of a small slip up. After all, old habits die hard.

Meliodas offered his arm to Elizabeth, watching as Elizabeth took his arm in her own as the two begin to walk to the Great Hall for the ball. It was then, at that moment, something dawned on Meliodas as he noticed the little amount of students that were wandering the corridors.

He hadn't told Elizabeth about the champions dancing first.

Oh well, she'll find out soon enough. It'll be a surprise.

Meliodas had to stop himself from smirking evilly, knowing it'll cue Elizabeth that something isn't quite right. Either that or he planned something. Both are quite possible and he's not denying either claims. It wasn't until the pair of them stood a little way away from the Great Hall with the rest of the champions and their dates did something in Elizabeth's mind click together that something isn't quite right.

"Um, Lo-Meliodas. Why are we waiting out front and not entering?" She inquired quietly, watching as McGonagall, who was dressed formally as well, approached them.

Meliodas smiled. "Because we'll be dancing first in front of everyone."

"Wait wha-!?"

"Good, I'm glad to see you're all here and dressed appropriately." Spoke McGonagall, cutting off a nervous and red Elizabeth. "Now, in a moment, you will all be walking in a straight line with your dates by your side, then once you enter the middle of the Great Hall, you will turn to your date and when cued, begin to dance as taught during your lessons. All clear? Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, Elizabeth nodding numbly as the group got into formation, her grip tightening on Meliodas' arm. Meliodas then gently rested his hand over her arm, causing her to look over to him, slightly startled.

"I'm surprised you're nervous. You've faced the betrayal of your kingdom, you've faced demons, the Ten Commandments, and yet you're nervous about dancing?"

Elizabeth gave a weak smile, "I've always been nervous about dancing. Ever since I was young and had to dance for a formal event, I stuffed up and ended up embarrassing myself. Ever since then I've been nervous about repeating."

Meliodas remained silent as the group walked in, instantly having hundreds of eyes casted upon them from all three schools. Meliodas noticed a few girls whisper in awe at Elizabeth's dress and even noticed Elizabeth blush crimson at the attention. When they reached the centre, turning around to face their dates, Meliodas looked up at Elizabeth and gave her one of his brightest and calming smiles he could produce.

"Just relax and don't look at anyone but me, okay? If you start to feel negative, just remember that I wore your bar outfit around Hogwarts with pride."

This brought a wave of giggles to be emitted from Elizabeth, her shoulders relaxing as some of the tension was released. Music began to softly play, along with McGonagall nodding her head subtly as an indication to begin dancing. Once more Elizabeth went tense, but did as Meliodas told her to and locked her gaze onto him, being greeted with his usual bright smile.

The rest of the evening went off without a hit. Elizabeth eventually relaxed into the dancing and enjoyed herself immensely, Meliodas for once enjoying their "day off". Diane and King actually enjoyed themselves as well. It took a small push from both Meliodas and Elizabeth to get them to even dance together; both blushing madly, but eventually they did and began to smile brightly and chat animatedly throughout the night. The two finally enjoying themselves. But it was also more than that, for Diane finally got to be part of something normal and got to dance without having everyone in the room stare at her in fear or worry for her height. It was a welcomed change.

And for the briefest of moments, Meliodas wondered what they'll do once their mission was complete. Perhaps he could talk to Dumbledore and see about arranging to come back afterwards, depending on how the rest of the Sins thought about the matter. To Meliodas, this was a world where they could really relax. No one knew who they were or had even the faintest idea of what their sins are, of their pasts, or of the horrors they've both witnessed and fought. The idea of entering a world that was so similar, yet so vastly different from their own was beyond comprehension as first, but now that they're here, dancing, laughing, relaxing… a part of Meliodas wonders how the others would feel if the Sins left.

" _How would they feel when they find out we're here for a completely different reason?"_

" _How would they react if they ever found out who…or what, we really are?"_

Meliodas doubt Ban and Gowther would really care, and for that matter, neither would he. But Diane, King and Elizabeth are the exact opposite. Whatever affected Diane affected King, and even though Elizabeth is human, Meliodas doubted she'd be left out of the accusations. After all, the mere fact that she's even close friends with them would be enough to set even the kindest of people to start watching her with narrowed eyes.

Meliodas subtly shook his head as to rid his mind of such negative thoughts. Resolving, Meliodas decideed that he'll deal with whatever situation that heads their way with ease like he usually does. For now, he's dancing with Elizabeth, and having the time of his life.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! ESPECIALLY THAT SWEET REVIEWER WHO SENT ME A TIDAL WAVE OF EMOTIONS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY! (sorry if I'm late) Lol, when I saw your review Lucy I had to stop myself from throwing my phone in excitement. That phone don't need any more cracks.**

 **Omg I want to hug you. Best of luck and love and wishes for when your Auntie visits! Does she live in Norway or outside of Norway? I'm curious.**

After the Yule ball, the student body weren't given any time to recover from the excitement of the previous night, many students groaning in protest as they once more arose from the comfort of their beds and got ready for the school day. However, the Sins were far used to these type of circumstances. Years of coming back to the Kingdom after a successful mission, drinking and laughing all night only to get up in the early hours of the morning with a hangover made them accustom to the unpleasant feeling; allowing them to get out of bed with ease.

When the Sins arrived down to the Great Hall for breakfast, many Professors were surprised to see the odd group being the first ones to enter at the same time before any other students. The Professors, minus Dumbledore, watching with surprise as the group seated themselves down at the Gryffindor table and began quietly conversing about the previous night; vaguely aware of the students that slowly trickled in and seated themselves.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Inquired Meliodas as he applied jam onto a slice of toast.

"Hmm, nothing interesting." Answered Ban as he stifled a yawn. "Was curious about the Forbidden Forest so I explored for a bit. Nothing much but some horse people and giant spiders. Although those horse people weren't happy about me being there and fired some arrows at me. It was becoming a pain in the ass so I left and drank at the pub down from here."

"Eh!? Giant spiders!?" Cringed Diane, shivers going up her spine at the mere thought of giant creepy crawlies.

"What about you, Gowther?" Asked Meliodas.

"I borrowed out some book from the Restricted Section. Rather fascinating their version of magic, especially what they considered dark."

"Borrowed? Don't you mean stole?" Smirked Ban.

Gowther tilted his head, his expression blank. "No, I borrowed. Once I am done reading I will return them."

King sweat dropped from his position next to Diane. "Does he even know the difference between borrowing and stealing?" He murmured to himself.

"Who knows." Huffed Diane.

"So what do they consider dark?" Inquired Elizabeth quietly as she sipped her juice, her eyes glancing behind Gowther at the few students slowly entering.

"Well, the three Unforgivable Curses are considered very dark and illegal, they also consider a lot of simple things dark that we would consider normal back home."

"Well, we can't really blame them. Over here, people aren't really exposed to violence and combat as much as us back home. To them, the mere thought of combat without magic is considered savage between pure-blooded witches and wizards." Spoke King as he leaned back into his large pillow.

"Tch, damn pure-blood fanatics. Makes them weak." Grumbled Ban as he leaned his head in the open palm of his hand.

"Oi, Ban." Warned Diane, watching as some Gryffindor's seated themselves a few spaces away from the group.

"I agree with Ban." Spoke Meliodas suddenly, surprising the group. "War is slowly coming, and all they're trained to fight in is magic, and even then it's incredibly weak. But due to the wizarding world mainly controlled by people from pure-blooded or wizarding families, they're too stubborn to change and improve old ways, even if it makes them vulnerable. They believe that wizards are far superior to Muggles or non-pure-blooded people. The wizarding world is surrounded by uptight wizards and bigots."

The group was silent as they comprehended their captains words, vaguely aware of the Gryffindor table slowly filling up with students; the noise of the Great Hall vibrating with more and more chatter. Soon, the Golden Trio made their appearance, with Hermione taking her seat next to Ban with Harry across from her and next to Elizabeth. Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the red head?" Asked Ban lazily as he picked up a slice of toast. He could plainly see that something had occurred between the trio, judging by the lack of a certain loud mouth and the obvious down casted look in Hermione's eyes. But of course, Ban was never really one to beat around the bush for long, and if something had occurred in the group that could affect their mission than they need to know.

Harry gazed at Ban momentarily before his gaze flickered over to Hermione's still absent gaze before switching over to the rest of the Sins, including Hawk. The group took this as a sign that some form of an argument had occurred and thus, the males left it up to the two females to converse with Hermione.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, Hermione? You looked beautiful during the ball and I noticed you got to dance with Viktor… Did Viktor do something?" Began Elizabeth softly, her gaze constantly locking on those of her friends for some sign as she spoke. But no one stopped her.

However, whatever Elizabeth said, sparked something inside Hermione as her gaze lifted up to the table, her hands automatically filling her plate with food as a frown covered her expression.

"It wasn't Viktor. I quite enjoyed the ball with him and he was so kind to me. It was Ron who ruined everything." She scoffed as she stabbed at her food, an action never seen of the book worm.

"What did he do?" Asked Elizabeth, unsure if she should continue in this direction.

If possible, Hermione looked even more angered. "Ron was jealous that I got a date with his most beloved star and that I didn't go with him. The nerve of him! Just because I had an enjoyable night with someone who actually held an interest in me doesn't me he can just interfere and question me as such! Just because he had horrible dress robes, a horrible date and a horrible night doesn't mean he has the right to make others suffer!" But the end of her rant, Hermione's face was bright red, her eyes watering with the beginnings of tears that threatened to spill.

Ban, to the surprise of many Gryffindors, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and even Slytherin's, sighed and silently wrapped an arm around Hermione and pushed her head into his shoulder, allowing her to let the tears spill as she cried silently into his shoulder. While many may be surprised by the sudden act of kindness and sincerity, what people don't know is that Ban really is a considerate person. Despite what his outward appearance and actions proclaim, deep down, Ban is understanding. And this is one of the things many people outside of the Sins just can't seem to comprehend.

Meliodas watched silently as Ban continued to quietly offer his support to the distressed and angered Gryffindor before his gaze subtly flickered over to Harry, who was watching on in surprise. Elizabeth had gotten up and around the table, sitting herself on Hermione's other side as she quietly murmured to Hermione. As Meliodas looked up, he noticed a large number of students watching the scene with curiosity, some Slytherin's even going so far as to glare at Ban for his open actions. A quick glance to the Head Table told Meliodas that Ban's actions didn't escape the gazes of the Professor's; many watching on with soft gazes while others with unreadable expressions.

"Sometimes I wonder what they're thinking." Murmured Meliodas to himself, gaining the attention of Harry, Diane and King.

"The Professors?" Questioned Diane as her and King's gaze followed Meliodas.

"Hmm, they seem to notice everything from up there. Wonder what they're thinking."

Diane and King, having caught on to what Meliodas was implying, tore their gazes away from the Head Table, sending each other a look before shrugging.

"Who knows? Probably surprised like majority of the others." Answered Diane as she watched Hermione lift her head and clean her face of tears; quietly thanking both Elizabeth and Ban before slowly turning back to her remainder breakfast.

When classes began, it seemed strange to students how sudden the change went from formal and celebrating to school work and classes, yet for the Sins it was just normal. However, the sudden normal atmosphere disappeared the moment rumours started spreading about Hagrid being a half-giant, which gained mixed reactions from the student body. These rumours only became truth when the Sins caught sight of an article by one Rita Skeeter regarding Hagrid's heritage. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all surprised, but still accepted Hagrid as a friend and the Sins simply didn't care and didn't think of Hagrid any differently, which pleased the Golden Trio.

Yet, one thing they all agreed on was that they weren't happy with what Rita had done to the gentle giant, and silently promised that if they ever came across the vial woman alone, they'd personally deal with the woman. However, out of the entire group, the one most affected over the article was Diane. So much so that when they were in class with the Slytherin's, it became a group effort to avoid Diane punching Draco.

"Missing your half-breed pal?" Whispered Draco constantly to Harry, but loud enough for the surrounding students to hear; jaunting a few snickers from Slytherin. "Missing the elephant man?" He continued to taunt.

Diane looked about ready to explode, and Meliodas for once was actually trying to calm her down as to not seriously harm the boy. Sure, he may deserve it, but he's merely a human boy with no fighting skills whatsoever and one punch could easily kill him if she didn't watch her strength. And with the way Diane is shaking with rage, Meliodas doubts she'll be thinking much about controlling her strength.

Thankfully, before any damage could be done, Ban had stepped in and roughly grabbed the pale blonde's shoulder and wrapped a hand over his mouth before dragging him outside the Greenhouse all the while Professor Grubby-Plank had her back turned. The moment the two had disappeared outside, Meliodas turned to the rest of the Slytherin's and gave them his most chilling smile he could give; sending shivers down their spines as they wisely remained quiet. The incident with Snape and Draco still fresh in their minds.

Three minutes later, Ban and a pale Draco entered the Greenhouse once more, taking their assigned positions at their tables and returning to work with their Professor none the wiser. Even as the Slytherin's quietly spoke to Draco, attempting and failing to receive an answer from the blonde, Meliodas didn't bothering asking Ban what he said. The mere fact that the boy returned without a scratch is enough for Meliodas to leave the situation and not have to punch Ban for his idiocy.

At the sight of the pale and shaky blonde, Diane's temper lessened, but she continued to glare quite fiercely at the young blonde throughout the lesson, which then continued onto lunch, and then whenever the blonde Slytherin was ever within sight in the corridors. However, it wasn't until lunch, when Hermione and Harry joined the group at the Gryffindor table did Meliodas truly begin to start thinking about the next trial.

It was already January, and their next Hogsmeade visit was fast approaching, however, it was when Hermione approached Harry one day did it struck Meliodas. He still hasn't worked out what purpose the egg held.

"Oh, I-I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now." Lied Harry to Hermione when she inquired his progress. Harry was well aware of a smirking Meliodas who stood within sight of Harry's line of sight, yet behind Hermione so she couldn't see the sly look gracing the small blonde's lips. And yet all he could do was keep eye contact with Hermione.

"Have you really?" Said Hermione impressively, "Well done!" She beamed. If possible, the sly smirk gracing the Sin of Wrath's lips widened. Meliodas could see the lie and the overwhelming guilt that flooded Harry with the simple lie, yet at the same time wondered why he lied to Hermione in the first place. After all, it's no secret that Hermione is the brightest witch in their year, so why not ask for her help when she's willing to lend a hand?

"If you don't mind, Hermione, but I could use some help. I'm not familiar with your branch of magic so I do not know what the egg could be." Spoke Meliodas, stepping forward, the smirk from before vanishing and now replaced with his usual causal smile. If possible, Hermione brightened at the prospect of help being asked in regards to the Tournament.

"No problems at all! If you want, I could ask Viktor and see if he's figured out anything. I doubt the library will hold anything regarding the egg seeing as it was probably designed specifically for the Tournament." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

Meliodas beamed. "Thank you!"

Hermione smiled, "Like I said, no problem at all! Anything to help a friend."

For the briefest of moments, Meliodas paused, his features slack and his gaze wide as he stared at Hermione in surprise. Within seconds, the expression was whipped from his face, leaving nothing but his beaming smile and friendly eyes as he watched Hermione leave, unaware that Harry had caught sight of the odd expression before it could vanish.

The moment Hermione was out of ear shot, the sly grin was back on the small captain's face as he turned a mischievous look towards Harry.

"So, you know what the second trial is all about, huh?"

Harry began to look flustered. "I don't see you getting any closer to figuring it out!" Reprimanded Harry, and if possible, his face going even more flustered. "And what was that all about? Asking Hermione for help?"

Meliodas merely blinked owlishly up at Harry, appearing as if Harry had grown a second head before commenting, "But it's true, I am new to this form of magic and therefore am unsure about what the egg could mean."

Harry faltered in his mini argument, staring at Meliodas who continued to give him his seemingly innocent look. "You mean you've never come across or used our magic?" He asked, a small frown gracing his features.

Meliodas merely shook his head, "No. Like mentioned at the start off the year, by come from Liones School for Unique Magic, we don't focus on your type of magic because we have no need for it."

"How could you have no need for it? Magic-I mean, our branch of magic can do numerous things, so why not use it at all?"

Sometimes Meliodas unnerved Harry. For on the outside, he looks like a mere child, one who has still retained his innocence of the world and couldn't hurt a fly, but there were times throughout the year that Harry had known him that violently shake that description from his mind. Such as when Meliodas gropes Elizabeth, or when he and Ban banter, or when he fought Draco and the Dragon during the first trial. Or even now, as Harry stared into wide green eyes, Harry gets the impression that despite the sometimes childish mannerism and speech, that in reality he's speaking to someone far older and wiser than him. And it's that mere fact that unnerves Harry greatly. It were also these times does Harry realise just how little he knows about Meliodas or of his group.

"Muggle technology is vastly progressing, so why don't Wizards use them if it can improve their culture and environment?" Answered Meliodas sagely; the childishness and seemingly innocence gone and replaced with that unnerving knowledge that hides behind Meliodas' intense gaze. Harry didn't bother pointing out that Muggle technology doesn't work in the Magical community, mainly because Harry got the distinct impression that Meliodas knew that he knows what area of technology he was referring to. After all, Harry was raised by Muggles and therefore knows of Muggle technology quite well.

It took a while for Harry to realise that Meliodas had left, leaving him standing there with his thoughts as he tries to figure out the puzzle known as Meliodas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

At some point, Ron had decided to join Harry and Hermione once more, but later continued to ignore him for majority of the time, which appeared to suit Ron just fine. The two, when faced with a situation where they must speak to each other, merely replied with short and polite comments; treating each other like strangers.

However, it wasn't long until the Hogsmeade trip was right on their front door and the group of Sins have special permission from one Albus Dumbledore to attend to trip. And with some new and proper winter clothing also given to them by Dumbledore, the group was ready to go. Diane, despite the biting cold, was rocking on the balls of her feet in excitement next to a shivering King as he floated in the air with his magical pillow wrapped around him like a second skin. Ban fared no better, having wrapped himself in layer upon layer of clothing as he hunched in on himself due to the cold. Elizabeth stood next to Diane as she clutched her robes closer to her body for warmth, but appeared to be faring better. Even Hawk was shivering beside Elizabeth, who was wearing a winter overall and small boots.

The only two who didn't appear affected by the chilling cold was Gowther and Meliodas. Gowther, who wore the clothing given to him by Dumbledore, only wore long pants, a jumper and a winter robe while Meliodas wore similar attire, gaining rather envious glares from King and Ban. After all, they were all used to the warmth and heat of their home land; not the biting cold, short days and drawn out nights of snow and storms of this world.

"Damn demon and their resistances to the elements." Muttered Ban as he glared at a cheerful Meliodas who peered through the display window of one of the many shops.

"He's mad!" Called out Harry to Hermione and Ron, gaining the groups attention as they approach the two.

"Who?" Inquired Diane.

"Viktor Krum, he's barely wearing anything! It must be freezing, it's January!" Said Harry, only to do a double-take at Gowther and Meliodas. "You two are just as bad!"

"Tch, no kidding." Growled Ban as he warmed his hands.

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione, paying no mind to the comments. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still the giant squad." Said Ron, sounding hopeful if anything. The group of Sins frowned to various degrees at the tone of voice and the comment, but overall remained silent. Hermione, which Meliodas noticed, frowned as well as she too, remained silent and continued to ignore Ron's presence.

"He's really nice, you know," Began Hermione absently. "He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."

"Oh? Where is Durmstrang?" Inquired Elizabeth curiously.

"It's located in Russia, which is a lot colder here as you can believe."

At the mention of somewhere being colder than where they are already, Ban and King both simultaneously shivered, their eyes filled with dread at the mere thought.

"Now that I think about it, don't you think he looks happier whenever he's away from his Headmaster?" Spoke Meliodas, gaining the groups attention as they entered a lolly shop.

Hermione frowned, "now that I think about it, you're right. It's the same when I speak to him, he'd be happy one minute but the moment his Headmaster catches sight of him it's like… like he's dreading even speaking to him. I wonder why…"

"Perhaps he's just a douche." Called Ban lazily from across the room as he browsed the array of lollies.

"More like favouritism." Answered King from his pillow.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Think about it. Remember when Durmstrang first arrived, and he practically guided Viktor to the front and inside Hogwarts; he was focusing all of his attention on Viktor only. When another Durmstrang student asked if he could have the same thing that Viktor was having, their Headmaster suddenly turned cold and rejected him harshly. It's quite obvious that the man favours Viktor."

Hermione's frown deepened, her lips thinning in thought as she absently moved about the shop. The group left her be to mull over King's revelation, continuing on with their trip as Harry, Elizabeth and Hawk attempt to take her mind off of Viktor and to enjoy the trip out. Soon, the large group entered a pub, the group taking a seat as Hermione and Elizabeth ordered the group a butterbeer each before returning to the table; their hands full.

"Thank you! Looks like your work at the Boar Hat is paying off!" Grinned Meliodas as a blushing Elizabeth took her seat.

"Y-you think so?"

"Not really." Commented Hawk, causing Ban to cackle with laughter and for Elizabeth to blush even fiercer.

"Don't listen to the swine." Smiled Meliodas casually as he stretched Hawk's cheeks. The day continued on from there with nothing eventful occurring aside from Hermione pointing out Bagman talking to a group of Goblins, which the group paid little attention to; aside from Gowther. Even when Bagman spotted Harry and dragged him to the corner for a brief talk, the Sins only paid little attention as they slowly ordered more and more butterbeer. However, it was only when a resounding "Uh-oh" sound from Ron did the group begin to pay attention.

Rita Skeeter had just entered, wearing banana-yellow robes and shockingly pink pointed nails. The only thing that worried the group of Sins was the sight of her photographer that trailed after her like an eager puppy. The two ordered drinks and began to make their way through the crowd to a spare table; the Golden Trio glaring at her as she did so. Thankfully, the two didn't notice the group.

Meliodas' eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Gowther, can you access her thoughts and memories?" Whispered Meliodas. Gowther nodded as he subtly pointed his index finger towards her throat, a faint blue arrow flashing towards her and vanishing with no one the wiser. While Gowther gathered any useful information, the rest of the group listened in to their conversation.

"…didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights… what nonsense… he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? _Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Sports, Ludo Bagman_ … snappy start to a sentence, Bozo- we just need to find a story to fit it-"

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Called Harry loudly. The Sins, minus Elizabeth and Gowther, had to stop themselves from either hitting their head on the table or hitting Harry for his idiocy.

"You idiot! What were you thinking calling out to her!?" Whispered Ban harshly over the table, startling the Golden Trio. Before Harry could reply, a rather annoying voice cut in.

"Harry!" Beamed Rita, "How lovely! Why don't you come and join-"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick," Replied Harry furiously. "Why did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Rita merely raised her heavily pencilled eyebrow. "Our readers have the right to know the truth, Harry, I am merely doing my-"

"Who cares if he's a half-giant!? There's nothing wrong with him!" Shouted Harry in his anger, silencing the entire pub.

Rita's smile flickered briefly before falling back into place, opening up her crocodile handbag and pulling out her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid _you_ know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Ban suddenly stood along with Meliodas, the two sparing each other a look before silently heading in separate directions. Too quickly before anyone to react, Meliodas has grabbed hold of Harry's collar and effortless dragged him outside; Elizabeth, Gowther, Hawk, Hermione and Ron quickly rising from their seats and chased after the pair, leaving Ban, King and Diane to deal with Rita.

"Oh? Saving Harry are we?" Purred Rita, completely unware of the danger she's in.

"Tch, how disgusting." Growled Diane in disgust as she crossed her arms over her chest, eliciting another raised eyebrow from Rita.

"I forgot how vulgar humans can be." Responded King, drawing everyone's attention to him from not just his comment, but also the fact that he's floating in the air.

"Are you admitting that you're not human?" Smiled Rita a sickly smile.

"And what's it to you?" Said Ban dangerously, "Listen here lady, leave those kids alone."

"And if I don't?" She challenged.

"You really want to know what will happen?" Whispered Ban, his voice carrying an unspoken threat that sent chills down her spine; her eyes going wide as she stepped back. Ban smirked dangerously at her reaction, a smirk found on predators, before turning around and leaving out the door. King and Diane following after him; leaving a rather dumbfounded pub behind.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating.**

 **To Lucy: if you have an account, then send me a private message so that we can talk more instead of talking through reviews and chapters**

"She'll be after you lot next." Warned Ron in a low voice once the others had caught up as they walked up the street.

"Heh~? Let's see her try." Smirked Ban, earning a grin from Meliodas.

"Well I hope you show her that she's messed around in other people's lives for long enough." Said Hermione shrilly. "That woman…first Harry and now Hagrid…"

"What did you guys do back there?" Inquired Harry.

"Just warned her not to mess with us or there will be consequences~."

"You don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter," said Ron nervously. "I'm serious. She'll dig something up on you-"

Ron was interrupted by a bark of laughter and a snigger from Diane and Melidoas.

"I'd love to see what she can come up with, seeing as there's next to nothing for her to get her hands on." Giggled Diane.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Hermione.

"Well, due to our school being something along the lines of a private institution, all information on students accepted into Liones is highly classified for our own safety. So if she wrote anything about us then it'll most certainly be fake." Answered Meliodas causally.

"Aren't you worried though? If it'll be fake then won't you be afraid of what she'll write about?" Said Harry with worry.

"Not really."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Of course." She mumbled. "Anyway, I think we should be focusing more on Hagrid at the moment. He can't hide anymore! He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come on!"

Breaking out into a run, the group, with the Sins in tow, run up to Hagrid's cabin. When they approached, the curtains were drawn, no smoke was coming from the chimney and the premises was dead silent. Overall, it seemed as if no one lived there, but the group knew better.

"Hagrid!" Shouted Hermione, pounding on the front door. "Hagrid that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman so this to you!"

"This Hagrid fellow lives here?" Murmured King absently.

"Isn't it a bit small?" Murmured Ban.

Hermione ignored the comments behind her and continued banging on the front door. "Hagrid, get out here, you're just being-"

The door opened suddenly, startling the group momentarily as Hermione began to form a reply, but halted in her tracks. There stood not Hagrid, but Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon." He greeted pleasantly, smiling down at all of them.

"We-er-we wanted to see Hagrid." Managed Hermione in a small voice.

"Yes, I surmised as much," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh ... um ..."

"Thank you!" Beamed Meliodas, cutting off Hermione from her stuttering as he walked in, followed by the rest of the Sins and later, the Golden Trio. It was a tight fit, with so many people crowded inside the small confines of the cabin, but they all managed to find a comfortable place to sit. Hagrid was sitting at his table, where two large mugs of tea sat steaming.

"Hi, Hagrid." Greeted Harry softly.

Hagrid looked up, "'Lo." He responded hoarsely. He looked like a mess. His face was blotchy, eyes swollen while his hair looked like a mess of tangled wire.

"More tea I think." Spoke Dumbledore, drawing out his wand and charming the nearby tea-tray along with a plate of cakes.

"I'm fine." Mumbled Ban when the tray floated neared him, while the others graciously accepted the offering of tea and cakes. Once everyone was settled, a pregnant silence hung in the air before Dumbledore once again spoke.

"Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?"

Hermione went slightly pink while Ban snickered, but Dumbledore, Elizabeth and Meliodas merely smiled at her as he continued.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron and the transfers still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Exclaimed Harry. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow-sorry Professor," he added, looking towards Dumbledore.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Harry." Responded Dumbledore as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Ehhhh, I'll have to remember that for next time." Said Meliodas, earning a knowing smile from Dumbledore.

"Er-right. I just mean… Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that woman wrote about you?"

Two fat tears leaked from Hagrid's beady eyes and tangled themselves in his mess of a beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid. I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that, if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it-"

"Not all of 'em." Came Hagrid's hoarse reply. "Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," Spoke Dumbledore as he peered over his half-moon spectacles. "Not a week has passed, since I became Headmaster of this school, when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh-yeh're not half-giant!" Croaked Hagrid.

"Who cares!?" Shouted Diane, finally having enough as she slammed her fist down on the table, startling everybody. "You're a half-giant? Who cares? Get out and own it! Do you think I got anywhere hiding from humans because of my height? You're not the only giant around here!"

The group, minus Dumbledore and the Sins, seemed startled.

"What are you talking about?" Inquired Hermione.

"It may come as a bit of a shock, but Diane here is actually a giant." Answered Meliodas, his usual beaming smile still plastered on his face as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

"WHAT!?"

Diane blushed, seating herself back down as she nervously played with the hem of her robes.

"See that bracelet Diane is wearing? It's spelled to shrink her down to the size of a human. However, if she were to take it off then she'd return to her normal height."

"Yeh…Yeh're a giantess?"

Diane nodded her head vigorously, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

"Yep, and I know what it's like to be judged by your appearance rather than your personality. So you're not alone. I didn't get by hiding and cowering. "

Harry, seeing the look of hope sparking in Hagrid's eyes, joined in. "Yeah, Hagrid. Look what I got for relatives! Look at the Dursleys!"

"My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practising inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that many not have been bravery…"

"Someone that I cared about was killed, her home burning to the ground. I killed the bastard responsible for it and I got the blame for the murder. Everyone called me a monster for something I didn't do, but I definitely didn't hide away from the glares." Smirked Ban.

"I…my home was destroyed while I was gone looking for a friend… when I came back, because I was the only survivor… I got the blame for the death of my kind and destruction of my home. I had no idea what happened and yet everyone accused me of committing the crime. I-I sure as hell didn't let it bother me." Muttered King nervously, clutching his pillow tightly as he spoke vaguely of his "Sin". While it is a rule amongst them not to ask another of their sin, but it isn't for one to speak of their own; especially so vaguely.

"You guys…" Murmured Hermione softly, her eyes wide with shock. An odd gleam flickering across Dumbledore's wizened eyes as his gaze landed from the Sins, to the Golden Trio.

"You're not the only one who's gone through hardship, Hagrid. But the only way to get through it is to hold your head up high and march forward. That's how we did it and that's the only way for you to do it as well." Spoke Meliodas.

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," said Hermione quietly, "please come back, we really miss you."

Hagrid gulped, more fat tears flowing down his face and into his tangled beard. Dumbledore suddenly stood.

"I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday. You will join me for breakfast at eight thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all." Dumbledore then left the cabin, pausing to scratch Fang's ears before disappearing out the door. Once the door shut behind him Hagrid began sobbing into his dustbin-lid-sized hands. Hermione and Elizabeth kept patting his arm in comfort, and at last Hagrid looked up with red eyes.

"Great man, Dumbledore… great man…"

"Yeah, he is." Said Ron. "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help yerself." Said Hagrid as he wiped his eyes before looking back up at the group of Sins. "How'd yeh do it? Gettin' through all that yeh went through?"

A sad smile graced Meliodas' features, while Ban, Diane and King looked off to the side, their eyes far-away in memory; startling the group by the sudden change.

"It was hard at first, getting used to the glares, the harsh accusations, the menace…" Began Ban absently.

"Hmm. If we were to continue to stay on our lonesome selves then I doubt we'd be where we are today." Said Diane.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Harry in curiosity.

"We made it this far, through the accusations and harsh reality, we got through it all as a team." Answered Meliodas, his gaze coming back to the present as his smile beamed once more. "That's why you should be lucky to have the support you have, Hagrid. Because that means that you're not alone through these difficult times."

For once, the Golden Trio plus Hagrid looked startled by the rather motivating speech Meliodas had presented them.

"Yeh're right… I bin stupid… my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behavin'…" Spoke Hagrid. "Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here…." Hagrid got up from his seat and over to his dresser, pulling open the drawers and pulled out a picture of a short wizard; beaming as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulder next to an apple tree. "Tha' was taken jus after I got inter Hogwarts," Said Hagrid croakily. "Dad was dead chuffed… thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum… well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really… but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year…

"Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job… tha's what sets him apar' from other Heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out okay even if their families weren'… well… all tha' respectable. But some don' understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh… there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say- I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. "Never be ashamed," my ol' dad used ter say, "there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with." An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with _her_ no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones… I'll give her big bones."

While he Golden Trio looked at each other nervously, the group of Sins subtly sweat dropped.

" _That was long."_ They all thought in unison.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

With the second trial only a few days away, Meliodas still has zero clue as to what importance the Golden Egg holds. Hermione came up empty handed, Viktor not even telling her what he's discovered due to her friendship with both Harry and Meliodas, which was understandable. However, the only real clue Meliodas ever got was from Harry, who came up to him one day after classes rather nervously. It was there that Meliodas was clued on a possible hint.

"Got and have a bath?" Repeated Meliodas, a single brow raised in question.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's what Cedric told me, as a means of helping me out after I told him about the Dragons."

"So you did know about that Dragons."

Harry paused, only just noticing his slip up before rushing to apologise.

"Meliodas, I'm so sorry. I should've told you but I-"

"I don't care."

"Huh?"

"I don't care." Repeated Meliodas nonchalantly. "If you'd told me then that would've ruined the surprise." He smiled.

Harry blinked owlishly at the response before slowly shaking his head. "You're unbelievable."

"I try to be."

"Whatever. Anyway, I think we should give it a try. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'm up for it. Meet you there."

The two then parted way, heading in separate directions as they finished classes for the day and plan on meeting later after dinner.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, Gowther, what did you discover?" Asked Meliodas, the Sins gathered around in a circle outside of Hogwarts whilst the students and staff had dinner in the Great Hall.

"Oh, nearly forgot you had Gowther peek into that Skeeter woman's mind." Commented King absently.

"I know how she's getting her information." Came Gowther's emotionless reply.

"And?"

"She's an unregistered Animagus. She can turn into a beetle. That's how she's been gathering information."

"Care to elaborate what an Animagus is?" Said Diane.

"An Animagus, is a witch or wizard who is able to turn themselves into an animal at will. It takes years of vigorous practice and is quite rare for one to achieve. But if one were to achieve it it's law to register it to the Ministry of Magic." Answered Gowther.

Ban whistled lowly, "Man, we got her now." He smirked.

"What do you plan on doing, Lord Meliodas?" Inquired Elizabeth.

"Hmmm. We'll wait and see. If she pulls another stunt again then I say we have a nice private conversation with her." Smirked Meliodas, earning mischievous gleams in response. The group then making their way back up to the Great Hall for dinner.

 **Short, I know, please forgive me. But please do review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating. My life has been quite hectic these past months. Add on that I'll be graduating quite soon and my school work has become top priority.**

 **ALSO! I'm currently writing an Owari no Seraph and Harry Potter cross over. (kill me)**

After dinner, once everyone had settled down in their common rooms, both Meliodas and Harry walked down to the Prefect baths; both of them carrying their respective Golden Egg under their arms as they entered. When they entered, the entire layout of the room and sheer size of the baths was completely different to what either champion were expecting.

"How come they get such a grand bath and we don't?" Pouted Meliodas childishly before walking off to the side, placing his egg on the side before beginning to strip. Meliodas didn't stop and think about how odd it may seem to the other boy about sharing the same bath as someone else, for he didn't stop to ask. After all, back home it's normal to share a large bath or spring with other soldiers and friends; but is it the same in this world? He didn't know, but judging by the hesitation and slight blush appearing across Harry's cheek as he turned around and did the same, Meliodas gathered that it is not. Either that or Harry had simply never shared a bath with someone.

Once Harry had settled in the large bath off to the side, Meliodas brought in his Golden Egg and studied it close to his face with a raised brow.

"Now what?"

Harry looked down at his own egg, seemingly unsure as what to do himself. Harry studied his own egg for a moment, then letting his gaze sweep the large body of water they were bathing in before switching over to Meliodas; his gaze filled with uncertainty.

"Perhaps we put it under water?"

Meliodas shrugged, "No harm in trying." He responded before pulling the egg under water without any hesitation. Nothing happened. The two stared.

"Maybe try opening it?" Suggested Harry once more, his doubt about the hint Cedric gave him even being real growing. Meliodas studied Harry's uncertainty before gazing back down at the egg, mentally preparing himself for the screeching before opening the egg. Only for no high pitch screeching to reach his ears.

Opening an eyelid, Meliodas gazed down at the sparkling and almost hypnotic swirls of golden light that danced inside the egg. A faint humming like sound could be heard above the water, nothing like the deafening shrieking that they heard originally.

"I wonder…" Murmured Meliodas thoughtfully, before pushing the egg deeper into the bath water. Harry shot him a puzzled look before his eyes widened in surprise when Meliodas dunked his head underwater.

Once more, Meliodas was surprised. Once his entire head was underwater, soft, gentle and beautiful music reached his ears. Nothing like the harsh screeching from before, this music was almost alluring; soft and beautiful yet eerie at the same time. Meliodas brought his head above the water, noticing Harry do the same, having copied Meliodas earlier before.

"It's a song." Breathed Harry, before a frown married his features. "But what purpose does this hold? What could it be hinting?"

Meliodas has a few ideas, and after their first task, none of them seem too farfetched. "Well, it seems to only be useful underwater, and there's a huge lake at the front of Hogwarts, so my guess would be that it'd be an underwater task."

" _Which would also mean that I'd need to find a way to breathe underwater for a few hours."_ Thought Meliodas before looking back over to Harry. Judging by Harry's expression, Meliodas has no idea if Harry's pieced two and two together yet, and while Harry isn't dumb, he still has his moments of idiocy. And unfortunately, this could be one of them.

"Seems the second task will be underwater. Have any ideas as to what we could use to allow us to breathe underwater for a few hours?" Spoke Meliodas, bluntly clueing in the bespectacled teen to what the task is. Harry blinked for a moment before turning to Meliodas, seemingly having zooned out before coming back to the present.

"I…don't know. I'll ask Hermione later."

Meliodas hummed, resting his egg on the edge of the bath before sinking deeper and closing his eyes. After all, it's not every day that you get to relax in such a grand bath without disruptions. Yes, curfew is nearing but Meliodas doesn't give a damn if he gets caught heading back to the common room. Harry on the other hand…

"Um, Meliodas? Shouldn't we be getting back? It is getting late and we've figured out what the second trial will be."

Meliodas didn't budge or open his eyes. Instead, he hummed before responding. "You can. I'm going to stay here for a bit longer."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Meliodas didn't need to open his eyes to know that Harry's face would be furrowed in a frown.

"Positive."

Meliodas heard the sloshing and splashing of water as Harry got out, followed by the rustling of a towel and clothing as Harry dried himself and changed back into his school uniform.

"Don't stay too long."

"I won't." Maybe.

Nothing more was said as the soft patter of footsteps echoed further away from his ears before disappearing behind the door of the bathroom, leaving Meliodas completely alone.

Meliodas had no idea how much time passed, but by the time he existed the bath and clothed himself once more, he had his suspicions it was well past curfew, and to be frank, laying in that bath made him quite sleepy. So of course, not wanting to make the large trek back to the Gryffindor common room, one sleepy Meliodas decided to head to the nearest common room nearest to the kitchen.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Elizabeth woke to a shriek from Hannah, causing Elizabeth to become fully awake and alert. However, when she sat up straight in her bed and met the shocked eyes of Hannah, Elizabeth's alertness morphed into puzzlement; especially when the rest of her dorm joined in at staring at her with wide eyes.

"What it is? Why did you scream?" Asked Elizabeth in bafflement.

Instead of replying, one of the girls merely pointed to beside Elizabeth, causing her to blink owlishly in response before slowly turning to look in the direction of the pointed finger. It was only when her gaze landed on a familiar mop of blonde hair did the pieces click together.

"L-Meliodas. Please wake up." Said Elizabeth, shaking the shoulders of the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas mumbled in response, snaking his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her side. Elizabeth's face flushed crimson, especially when the girls in her dorm gasped lightly at the sight. Normally Elizabeth wouldn't mind, but seeing as he's entered the female dorms and entered her bed without anyone knowing, Elizabeth knows without a doubt that he'll be in serious trouble; guards or not. And, sadly, knowing Meliodas, he would brush aside the complaints.

Plus, she and her dorm mates need to get dressed for school.

"Meliodas." Spoke Elizabeth more firmly, shaking his shoulder more roughly in an attempt to rouse the demon, yet he continued to sleep. Elizabeth sighed. After all, she knew that he was in no ways a heavy sleeper, and is without a doubt in her mind pretending to be asleep. But the longer her dorm mates stared at the two with wide eyes and opened mouths, the more Elizabeth becomes embarrassed and determined to get him out.

"I'm getting Professor Sprout!" Squeaked one of her dorm mates and quickly scurried out the dorm. Almost immediately after the door closed behind her did Meliodas sit up straight; his hair dishevel as he stared deadpanned at the remaining females.

"You guys are no fun." He pouted.

Hannah's agape mouth closed and her eyes narrowed. "No fun? You just broke the school rules and trespassed not only into another Houses common room, but also into the female's dorms and slept in another's bed! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"H-hannah, it's fine. Really." Spoke Elizabeth softly; attempting to calm her dorm mate.

Hannah looked shocked. "Why are you standing up for this… this pervert!? I know you are a team back at Liones but this type of behaviour isn't acceptable!" Then suddenly, Hannah's face became stoic as realisation coloured her face. However, before she could speak, Professor Sprout scurried in, accompanied by the student who rushed out moments before. When Professor Sprout caught sight of Meliodas, she became livid.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in a female's bed, Mr Meliodas!?"

"I was tired and the Gryffindor common room was too far away, so I thought it'd be easier to come here and sleep." Replied Meliodas casually.

Professor Sprout spluttered momentarily before finding her voice.

"Out! Fifty points from Gryffindor for such atrocious behaviour! If I see you here one more time, Mr Meliodas, you will be sent to the Headmaster's office! Do you understand!?"

Meliodas didn't reply nor did he budge from his spot beside Elizabeth, instead, he merely blinked owlishly at them before shrugging his shoulders and causally exiting the bed.

"See you later, Elizabeth." Were Meliodas' last words before the door was slammed behind him, leaving Elizabeth confronted with a Head of House and worried student.

"Elizabeth, does this…usually occur?" Asked Hannah softly as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Err, I guess you could say that. But it's fine, really, I promise I'm fine." Reassured Elizabeth, though it didn't seem to reassure the two females as she'd hoped.

"Miss Liones, if Mr Meliodas is taking advantage of you in any way, if he makes you uncomfortable, please come see me and I'll speak to Dumbledore. What he's doing is unacceptable to a young lady such as yourself." Said Professor Sprout gently.

If only Elizabeth could convince them that what he does she _accepts._ And yet, Elizabeth has this sinking feeling that no matter what she says to convince them that she has feelings for the blonde, that they'll interoperate it as Stockholm syndrome or something. And that would definitely not help her case one bit. So for now, all she could do was silently nod her head obediently and watch as Professor Sprout smiled sadly at her before leaving.

Once gone, Elizabeth didn't look at Hannah or any of the other females that had re-entered their dorm to dress for classes. Silently dressing herself before leaving for the Great Hall to join her friends.

Usually, they don't have an assigned table every day; for whoever's the first one there to seat themselves at their table is where the rest of the group usually sit. So, when Elizabeth entered the Great Hall that morning, she let out a sigh of relief when she found Meliodas and Gowther at the Ravenclaw table. Silently, she made her way over and seated herself next to Meliodas and began filling up her plate; noticing from the corner of her eyes as fellow Hufflepuff's cast their gazes, especially fourth year females, over to the small group. Some, to which Elizabeth noted, gave her an almost sorry look as they seated themselves at their assigned table.

"Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth startled out of her deep thoughts, turning to look over to familiar bright green eyes as they stare up at her almost innocently. It surprises Elizabeth sometimes, having been around the small Captain for quite some time now, and after all the battles they've faced, it's still an odd sight to look into seemingly innocent eyes. But, then she has to remind herself, that this is exactly how he's managed to hide in plain sight since for ten years.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Meliodas blinked, "Oh? What about?"

"Probably about how to politely tell you to stop sneaking into her bed." Piped Hawk, startling Elizabeth at his sudden appearance.

"Hawk!" Gasped Elizabeth.

"Oh, Ass-hog!"

"IT'S HAWK! NOT ASS-HOG!"

Elizabeth couldn't help it, she let out a stream of giggles at the light and needless bickering between the former demon Captain and the talking pig.

Soon, the rest of the Sins arrived at the table, with the exception of Ban who awoke later than usual due to a hangover. How he acquired alcohol is beyond Elizabeth but he did. Then again, she shouldn't really be questioning the how when he's called the Fox's Sin of Greed. And yet, it puzzled her that while students gave him a funny look-aside from him being a Slytherin sitting with Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's at a Ravenclaw table- no Professors approached him for his obviously hungover appearance and lateness. A part of Elizabeth would like to believe that it's Dumbledore's doing, but another part of her almost believes that it's not.

After all, if one of his guards that he's paid a hefty amount is getting drunk far too often then shouldn't he be inquiring their alcohol usage?

"They know about Ban's hangover, Professor Snape is just deciding to hold him back after class." Answered Gowther suddenly.

It took Elizabeth a moment to realise that he'd been reading her mind.

An embarrassed squeal could be heard from the Ravenclaw table, causing many heads to turn only to see Elizabeth, face bright red, as she covered her face with her hands, all the while Ban laughed and Hawk pulled on Gowther's hair for intruding on her mind. While this occurred, Meliodas causally resumed drinking pumpkin juice while Diane and King ate.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

With the second trial just around the corner, even with the useful hint, Meliodas still found himself stuck as to what to do. He is no sorcerer like Merlin, nor is he smart like Hermione or Gowther.

Meliodas paused in his aimless trek.

" _Gowther…"_

A mischievous gleam flashed over Meliodas' eyes before he set off towards the Ravenclaw common room, adamant to speak to the Goat's Sin of Lust.

Of course, Meliodas was well aware of the riddle set in place as the security measure, and merely planned on attempting; if he failed, he'll just wait around until a Ravenclaw passed him. However, Meliodas was once more disappointed by the ridiculously easy riddle set in place. Did this castle not understand the concept of security?

Huffing in disappointment, Meliodas causally entered the common room and searched for his friend amongst the fellow Ravens; neither noticing the fact that a familiar short Gryffindor had just entered their nest. Eventually, Meliodas found his bespectacled friend reading by an open window, away from the conversing Raven's as he quietly read.

"You're trespassing, Captain." Stated Gowther in his usual emotionless voice as he looked up from his book. Meliodas made himself comfortable on the spare chair across from Gowther, leaning his head into his hands as he grinned at Gowther.

"Hey, hey, Gowther, you wouldn't happen to know of any way I can breathe underwater for a few hours?"

Gowther stared blankly at the small blonde before slowly turning back to his book; but Meliodas knows that's he's listening.

"I take it this is for the second trial?"

"Yep!"

"I haven't read much on breathing under water, but what I do know is that there's a spell that encases oxygen around your head. I believe it's called the Bubble Head."

Meliodas beamed, "Thank you, Gowther!" In a matter of seconds, the small blonde had run off; startling many Ravenclaw's as they only just realised who had entered their nest without anyone knowing. As the Raven's chattered quietly amongst each other, whispering and gossiping, Gowther silently turned back to his book as he muted out the aimless chatter.

 **PLEASE REIVEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter though. I really wanted to update but I haven't been motivated as of late**


	12. Chapter 12

**I present to you an update. But in all honesty, thank you all for your patients and reviews!**

The day of the second trial arrived; the five champions equally dressed in swimwear spelled for warmth against the icy coldness of the black lake. Neither champion had their respective Golden Eggs with them, their prized gift having been taken from them the day before.

A quick glance around the crowd and Meliodas began to worry. Elizabeth wasn't with the rest of the Sins. Despite the group not looking the least worried, that mere fact that the silver haired princess isn't within sight still made him feel uneasy. Regardless, Meliodas kept his facial expression blank, turning around to eye the murky black water in front of him with curiosity.

It was obvious, at least to him, that this was no mere swimming competition, and that the eerie song the Golden Egg produced is the key to the second trial. All he has to do is catch its song and follow the lyrics, right?

Meliodas lightly touched the bubble that encased his head, the light rays of sunlight that made it through the clouds barely making the bubble visible to the human eye. Minutes before his presence is required for the second trial, Meliodas had asked Hermione to perform the charm for him, due to not having a wand. Luckily, she agreed readily to help him and performed the charm perfectly within seconds.

A sudden blast startled Meliodas from his thoughts, his attention instantly being diverted to the champions that dived into the water, followed by Harry who practically flopped into the water like a beached fish. Well aware of the crowd yelling for him to dive in, Meliodas instead opted to watch the surface of the lake for any signs of Harry, his eyes just making out Harry's twitching form beneath the water. Meliodas began to worry, wondering if what he caught sight of Harry consuming was actually poisonous, until he was met with a peculiar sight.

Once twitching and cringing, Harry then propelled himself out of the water like a dolphin, letting out a yip of joy before going back underwater. Blinking owlishly, Meliodas shrugged to himself before finally diving in, instantly met with darkness as he strained his ears for any signs of the eerie song.

Meliodas, after swimming in an unknown direction for a few minutes in darkness, decided it'd be best if he could actually _see._ Activating his demon powers, Meliodas welcomed the rush of power that greeted him, watching with satisfaction as his vision cleared; allowing him to actually see through the murkiness and to pinpoint where he's swimming. He could see shadows move around him, skirting around him swiftly before disappearing beyond his eye sight, though he paid them little attention. Instead, Meliodas focused majority of his attention to his hearing, hoping to catch any music that could lead him to where he needs to go.

In the distance, he could make out Viktor, who strangely enough, had a morphed head of a shark as he swam about swiftly. Not perturbed by the strange scene in front of him, Meliodas opted to keep his distance, following the Russian wizard and seeing where he leads him to. As of now, it's the only clue he has, and he has all the time in the world. Theoretically speaking. But in all honesty he's on a time limit.

As he swam, having to constantly ease and had more force to his kicks to add and take distance between himself and the Russian, Meliodas began to hear a familiar eerie song filter through the water. In the distance, four figures tied by rope floated just above the seaweed level, their murky bodies still and unnerving. Meliodas hung back, watching as the Russian quickly zipped by and grabbed a girl before swimming off and towards the surface.

" _So we have to save one of them."_ Thought Meliodas as he slowly made his way over to the remaining three, well aware of the creatures that swam around him; watching him. And yet, despite the large number of these creatures that circled him, none approached him, almost as if they're afraid of him.

However, it wasn't until he got close enough to study the facial features of the remaining three prisoners did he freeze. Long silver hair swirled upwards, surrounding Elizabeth's head like a fiery halo in the water, and all Meliodas could do was stare at her as realisation dawned on him. They were using loved ones as a means to push the champions to complete the trial, to motivate them, and to have them take great care and consideration into their actions.

Although, even as Meliodas carefully untied Elizabeth, he doubts that they'd let kids, especially those that took no part in being the selected champions, would be allowed to die so easily or in a rather traumatising way.

But then again this world is different in more ways than one to his own, so he can't really say so for certain.

Regardless, despite the lack of force underwater, Meliodas held Elizabeth in his arms with care, being mindful of the seaweed just underneath of catching hold of her as he swam towards the surface. It didn't take long for Meliodas to break the surface, the Bubble Head charm instantly popping as they reached air. Crowds cheered as he swam towards docks, lifting Elizabeth up before himself, watching with interest as she awakened immediately once her head broke the water's surface.

"And there's Meliodas coming second!" Boomed the commentator, but Meliodas ignored it in favour of letting his eyes wander, checking over Elizabeth for any signs of injury, but was relieved to note that she appeared fine; if freezing from her time underwater. Luckily, aid came in the form of warm blankets and chocolate as the two were ushered off to the side as they warmed up and relaxed. When the two were parted from Professor's and the schools Mediwitch, Meliodas took off his blanket and handed it to Elizabeth, who needed it more than he did.

Elizabeth smiled him a grateful look. "Thank you, Lord Meliodas."

Meliodas smiled, flicking her lightly on the forehead for her slip up before beaming. "No problem."

Elizabeth blushed, the reddening of her cheeks easily passed up for the cold temperature as she smiled warmly in return before turning back to her chocolate. Minutes later, Fleur emerged from the black lake, frantic and empty handed as she was pulled from the freezing waters. She began sobbing, the only indication that she's crying, speaking frantically in a mix of French and English as her head snaps back to the lake.

"Looks like she was unable to rescue someone." Murmured Elizabeth softly, watching with sad eyes as the tall Headmistress comforted her, wrapping a blanket around her securely before gently pulling her away.

Meliodas watched the exchange silently, his gaze shifting towards Dumbledore and the other Professors to see their reactions. They all seemed calm. Though Meliodas made no comment on the matter.

Harry has yet to emerge from the icy lake, and the once murmuring crowd turned into full blown chatter as the three hour mark was up and Harry had still yet to emerge. Meliodas briefly wondered if he encountered trouble with the creatures he spotted in the lake, or perhaps there were other creatures that lived there that he had yet to encounter.

If that's the case, Meliodas would be truth and say that he's disappointed.

Regardless, Harry soon emerged, taking large gulps of air as his hulled two females up onto the decks before pulling himself up. Meliodas noted briefly that the gills on his neck were gone. Fleur rushed from the crowd, nearly barrelling over a few students in the process, as she practically threw herself at the young girl that Harry had rescued along with Ron. Now that the two were next to each other, Meliodas began to see the resemblance, and took a wild guess and assumed that the two are sisters.

In gratitude, Fleur had planted a kiss on both Harry, and surprisingly Ron's cheeks before going back to her sister once more.

The scores were up, but Meliodas didn't look, his interest far from what place he's now in and which Head of school hates him the most; his interest solely on the arrival of his team, watching as Ban sauntered over with his usual smirk, Diane smiling down at him while King floated just above her. Gowther was nowhere to be seen.

"Anything interesting happen down there, Cap'n?"

"To be honest, that was even more disappointing than the first trial." Replied Meliodas, pouting lightly at the lack of anything dangerous that were promised in these trials.

"What do you expect? These are children competing. If it was anything as dangerous as what we're used to they would've died during the first trial." Commented Diane softly.

"You have a point." Meliodas let his gaze wander the crowds once more before finding their way back to his friends. "Say, where's Gowther?"

"He went and camped out in the library," Answered Ban nonchalantly. "Said it's a waste of time standing around for three hours doing nothing when he could be reading."

Meliodas blinked. "Did he actually say that?"

"No. But Ban is right about it being a waste of time standing around for three hours doing nothing but staring at an empty lake." Sighed King in exasperation, head in hand as he idly swayed his feet above him.

"You're not wrong there." Huffed Diane.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The very next day, classes returned to normal and the tension within Hogwarts seemed to multiply after the second trial. Excitement buzzed in the Great Hall and in classes, the anticipation for the third and final trial being on everyone's minds.

Yet, regardless of the vibrant atmosphere and fake optimism in regards to the final trial, nothing could stop the argument from occurring between Ban and Professor Snape.

Slamming his hands on top of Ban and Meliodas' shared bench, Professor Snape leaned forward, his teeth clenched together as he sneered fiercely down at a smirking Ban. All the while the students watched on in interest and fear.

"I have had enough of your immature and reckless behaviour! Ten points from Slytherin! I want you out of this classroom right this moment and straight to the Headmasters office right this moment, do you understand!?"

Every student, both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, shrank away in fear at their Professor's rage, all the while Ban continued to smirk at him and Meliodas watch on with his usual concealed amusement. Diane could do nothing but sign in exaggeration and watch on silently, having given up on scolding Ban for his idiocy days ago.

"Overacting much~."

Professor Snape didn't so much as speak, having turned around, storming to his desk as he furiously wrote something down on a piece of parchment before wrapping it up; storming back over and jutting the thing under Meliodas' nose.

"Take him to the Headmaster's office. Now. I don't care how you do it, just get him out of my sights!" Seethed Professor Snape, watching as Meliodas took the parchment and stood from his seat. Despite how unfair and angry the man constantly seemed, Meliodas would give him points for his bravery. Standing up to Ban with such confidence is no easy feat, especially when Ban stood a good few heads taller than the Professor.

And to think, this all started with Ban wondering if a high dosage of a sleeping potion would actually affect him.

But then again, Meliodas could understand why Professor Snape got such a fright at witnessing Ban nearly consume an entire large bottle of the stuff.

"Huh? Why do I have to pay a visit to the old geezer?"

If Snape had gotten the chance, he would've shouted at Ban with such fury, but nevertheless he didn't get the chance. Before either could react, Meliodas's fist connected with Ban's cheek, sending him flying into the stone wall across the room. At this point, Meliodas didn't really care with the others saw his brute strength, having already witnessed it first hand during the first trial and have all come to the conclusion that it's his unique ability. So as of now, he has no qualms dealing with Ban as per usual.

Many students yelped in surprise and shock at the attack, many gasps turning into screams when they caught sight of blood splattered across the wall and a sight of a bloodied and broken Ban stuck in the wall. However, despite the pale faces and shaking bodies that gape at him in fear, Meliodas casually walked over to Ban, grabbed him by the robes and pulled him towards the door without another word.

Professor Snape did say he didn't care how he got Ban there.

Once they were out of the classroom, door firmly shut behind them as Meliodas continued to drag Ban across the cold stone floors.

"Why are we going to the old geezer?" Inquired Ban after a few minutes of silence.

"Because I believe it's time some Professor's are made aware of certain situations."

Ban peered up at the small blonde. "Oh? This will be interesting~."

 **PLEASE REIVEW! And sorry for the delay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT! As of now, I have started a course in Certificate 3 in Hospitality! So updates will be less frequent due to my course going for 6 months, 5 days a week. Sorry guys, but please be patient.**

 **In my personal opinion, I don't like this chapter. Despite its importance for the next chapter, I think this could've been a lot better, so I apologise in advance if it isn't as good as you expected it to be.**

The trip was mainly uneventful, except for the stray student or two that gawked at Meliodas dragging a man far more intimidating and five times his size with ease. But nonetheless, the two ignored the flabbergasted expressions as they finally approached the gargoyle.

Ban gazed up, having noticed his Captain's sudden stillness. "What is it?"

"I forgot the password." Deadpanned Meliodas.

"Huuuuuuh?"

"It's usually lollies or sweets, right?" Continued Meliodas, ignoring Ban's drawl. "Lolliepops." Nothing happened, the stone gargoyle continuing to remain in its place; looming over the two. "Chocolate Frogs."

"Candy Canes." Joined Ban lazily. Still nothing.

"Lemon Drops."

"Liquorish."

"Jelly Beans."

"Fudge?"

Nothing. The two stood there, Ban having stood up on his feet a short while before, the two staring blankly at the stony gargoyle as it remained on its post.

"Welp! I guess there's only thing we can do!" Spoke Meliodas, his cheerful behaviour blinding in contrast to the previous atmosphere.

"Find a Professor?"

In response, Meliodas jumped forward, planting a well-aimed punch in the middle of the gargoyle, the impact shattering the stone into pieces as it cleared the doorway. Stepping back, Meliodas beamed as he looked at the now empty passage.

"Won't he be pissed that you broke his statue?" Not that he cared.

"Probably."

"And you're not going to help repair it?"

"If he's angry, than he should've told us the password." Deadpanned Meliodas as he strutted forward up the stairs, Ban causally following suit as he kicked aside remaining rubble from the statue.

"Moshi Moshi!" Called Meliodas with a salute greeting as the pair walked into Dumbledore's office. Thankfully, it seemed Dumbledore is still blissfully unaware of the damage they had just caused.

"Ah, Meliodas, Ban, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well technically speaking we're supposed to be here because we got kicked out of Snape's class, but Cap'n here wanted to speak with you." Supplied Ban as he crashed into one of the plush armchairs.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh?"

Meliodas nodded, his cheerful demeanour gone as he pinned Dumbledore with stern green eyes, something which nearly caught him off guard.

"I believe it's time we inform certain Professors of the truth."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, the twinkle that brightened his gaze gone as he regarded Meliodas for the briefest of seconds.

"And who do you have in mind?"

"Personally, I think Severus should be informed, but I also trust Minerva enough to keep this secret."

"Only those two?" Meliodas nodded. "Well, I must say, I'm not surprised you've chosen those two. They are, after all, my most trusted colleagues."

"What a coincidence~." Remarked Ban, though his tone held a hint of sarcasm in it, something which both Meliodas and Dumbledore chose to ignore.

"Now here is my question. Will you two remain here during the explanation, or will you be on your way?"

Meliodas tilted his head to the side, his expression morphing back into his usual childish appearance as he mulled over his words.

"I suppose we'll stay here. If worst comes to worst and they don't believe us then they'll need some convincing."

A small smile graced Dumbledore's lips, his twinkle present in his gaze once more. "Oh? Are you implying that I'm as senile and ludicrous as the Daily Prophet keeps implying?"

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second~." Smirked Ban. "Besides, we Sins live a life of ludicrously~."

"How wondrous…" 

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"What is the meaning of this, Albus?" Spoke Severus, his voice a deadly whisper when his piercing gaze locked onto Meliodas and a grinning Ban. Minerva remained silent, her gaze flickering between all four males. Meliodas supressed a smirk, the first thing the two noticing that neither Professor's commented on the destroyed gargoyle, and yet the first thing they did was pin the two Sins with narrowed eyes and accusing expressions.

"That, Severus, is a long tale. One that I've decided to share with the two of you."

Minerva frowned, her lips thinned, "I gather these transfers are something more?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Indeed."

Minerva sighed, a hand reaching up to touch her forehead as she frowned to herself. Severus, on the other hand, remained stony, though if one were to look close enough they would notice the down tilt of his lips; threatening to break a frown upon his face. Regardless, a cheerful Meliodas and smirking Ban didn't help Severus to keep the frown off of his face.

"I believe I should start from the very beginning." Began Dumbledore, his eyes closed as he leaned back into his chair.

"That would be wise." Said Minerva, her tone flat as she took her own seat, Severus choosing to remain standing; maintaining a distance from Meliodas and Ban.

"Before I begin on this long and adventurist tale, I shall make one thing clear. Meliodas, Ban, Elizabeth, Gowther, Harlequin and Diane, each one of them are not of this world."

"Albus… Surely you jest…" Murmured Severus, his eyes wide as he scanned Dumbledore's face for any signs of his words being a joke. Sadly, Severus could not find anything to indicate so.

"Even if you don't believe us, even I'm certain that what you've seen us do is something no other human is capable of in this world." Responded Meliodas, his usual cheerfulness gone, his arms crossed. The two Professor's froze at this, both recalling back to the first trial, and their unusual and rather violent feats of strength.

"Albus, what have you done!?" Began McGonagall, setting her stern gaze onto the Headmaster.

Meliodas held up his hands in mock surrender, the cheerful and easy going attitude and expression back into place as he diverted the two Professor's attention off of Dumbledore.

"How about introductions? My name is Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The lazily bum next to me is Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed."

"Sins?" Murmured Severus, perplexed.

"That's right. Diane is the Serpents Sin of Envy. King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, and Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust. Along with two other members, who could not join us here at Hogwarts, make up the Seven Deadly Sins. In laymen's terms, back in our home world, we're the strongest warriors, handpicked by the King himself."

"If you are indeed the strongest warriors of your world, than can you care to explain why said strongest warriors are doing here posing as students?" Drawled Severus, having barely maintained his composure as he eyes the two warily.

"Dumbledore. Obviously." Supplied Ban as he jerked his thumb towards him.

"Obviously." Deadpanned McGonagall, the commented spoken under her breath. "But what I'd like to know is how Albus managed to bring you here."

"Old documents passed down." Responded Dumbledore vaguely, a wizened smile gracing his features.

Meliodas swore he saw McGonagall's eyebrow twitch.

"At the end of the day, what it all comes down to, is that we Sins are here on a mission." Began Ban.

"And what may that mission be?" Inquired Severus hesitantly.

Ban's smirk widened, locking his crimson gaze onto the two startled and wary Professors. "To guard and protect Hogwarts and its students, along with a certain troublesome brat."

"Don't forget we also agreed to aid them in their war!" Piped in Meliodas cheerfully.

"What!?" Startled McGonagall.

Severus frowned, "I doubt you, the strongest of your world, would willingly help us without some form of payment."

Meliodas innocently placed his index finger onto his chin in feigned thought. "True…"

Severus switched his gaze onto Dumbledore accusingly. "What did you agree to!?"

"Money!" Cheered Meliodas and Ban in unison, causing heads to turn from both Professors and paintings alike.

"M-money? How much!?" Stuttered McGonagall.

"Dunno," Shrugged Meliodas nonchalantly. "But any money and we're good. Despite being the strongest in our land we're not exactly the richest."

The Professors stared openly, unable to wrap their heads around the information practically thrown at them without prior warning. From the very start, both Professor's knew something was amiss. Between the sudden appearance of Liones, the bizarre and unheard of abilities, and inhuman feats of strength, both Professor's knew deep down that there was more to this picture than what Dumbledore let on. Frustratingly, both Professor's also knew that they could not simply approach him and ask for answers; for the wizened man would simply smile and give them cryptic and vague answers despite his trust and loyalty towards them.

"If I may be so bold," Drawled Severus, locking his dark brown gaze onto the short blonde, "Why are you called The Seven Deadly Sins? It's blatantly obvious that you've committed a heinous sin to be granted such a title." His gaze shifted onto Ban, partially the defined scar across his neck. "And to be given such titles… Wrath, Greed, Envy, Lust? Headmaster, even you must see the danger these so called warriors pose just from their titles alone."

Dumbledore looked stricken, his hands clasped in front of him on his desk, and that was all the confirmation Severus and McGonagall needed to confirm their thoughts.

"Albus…" Breathed McGonagall.

"He's right," Spoke Meliodas, his gaze void of any cheerfulness present beforehand, "To be truthful, we're all criminals. We've all committed a sin, a sin that's branded into us as a reminded of our actions." As Meliodas spoke, he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm up to his shoulder, exposing the Dragon's Sin of Wrath mark.

"What our sin is we cannot tell, for that is rule we follow. We do not tell of our sin nor ask another of their sin. However, despite our sin, we have been banded together, by the King himself, as a means of protection. We've turned our brand that once brought shame upon us as a sign of hope for our people, and we intend to keep it that way."

The two Professors were stunned into silence, neither finding the will to open their mouths to speak as they continued to comprehend the words spoken. Meliodas, however, took this opportunity to turn things around. Gone the seriousness that flowed from him accompanied by an air of intimidation, now replaced once more with his usual air of cheerfulness and easygoingness.

"Welp! Either way, I suppose we should catch you two up to speed on some things that have occurred. And as Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, I also believe it'd be a good idea if we were to inform you of our abilities and what we're capable of. I have a feeling that your knowledge on it will come in handy soon."

This gained their attention instantaneously.

"You're going to tell us your abilities?" Repeated McGonagall, her brow furrowed.

Meliodas blinked. "I believe I said that, yes. Unless you think there's a reason why I shouldn't."

"N-no, not at all, I was just surprised." Said McGonagall hastily.

Meliodas blinked owlishly before a smile graced his lips. "Alrighty! Let's start with Ban!"

"Huh? Why me and not you?"

"Because you're easier." Shot back Meliodas as he made his way towards Ban, stopping just to his right. "First thing's first before we get started! Elizabeth isn't part of the Sins. She's in fact, the youngest daughter of the King. She does, however, have the ability to heal and protect others, but she doesn't have the ability to fight. Aside from her, every Sin has increased strength, endurance and speed."

Severus frowned, "so those feats of inhuman strength you possess, are the same for the rest minus Miss Liones?"

"Pretty much."

"The ruse of Liones School for Unique Magic, it's not far from the truth? Each of you do indeed possess unique and individual magic?" Inquired McGonagall.

"Yep! Ban here as the ability called Snatched. It allows him to steal ones physically strength, speed and stamina and add it to his own."

"I think I'm beginning to see the Greed side." Murmured Severus under his breath, regardless of his efforts Ban smirked up at him from his seat in the plush armchair.

"On top of that, Ban here is immortal."

"Impossible!" Exclaimed the two Professor's in unison.

"How-"

Meliodas held up his hand, silencing them before continuing.

"How he became immortal is tied to his sin, so therefore we will not speak. However, I can assure you that how he gained immortality is vastly different to gaining immortality in this world." Before either could speak, Meliodas summoned his Sacred Treasure from the band on his wrist and, in one swift fluid motion, decapitated Ban in mere seconds. With a squelch, the sound of blood spraying and pooling, accompanied by a thud as Ban's head rolled on the floor, the two Professors, including one Headmaster, stared ghastly white at the display in front of them. Severus was the first to act, whipping out his wand and pointing it threateningly at Meliodas, all the while Dumbledore became motionless, his gaze fixated on Ban's blood dripping from his neck and onto the floor. McGonagall's hand shakily flew up to her mouth, her face pale as she eyes Meliodas's Sacred Treasure before resting her gaze onto Dumbledore.

Meliodas met Severus's gaze head on, his Sacred Treasure slipping back into the seal on his band, as he refused to back down.

"Severus, please put away you're wand." Spoke Dumbledore softly, his gaze finally tearing itself away from Ban's still dripping neck. Severus's face whirled around to lock onto Dumbledore.

"Headmaster! Surely you jest!" He hissed.

"Severus."

As Dumbledore held his attention, Meliodas walked around the chair, leaning down as he picked up Ban's head in his arms, looking back up to find Severus's attention back onto him; watching his every moves. Wordlessly, Meliodas placed Ban's head back onto his neck, holding it in place momentarily before stepping back. Within seconds, his body came back to life.

"Heh~ You really are ruthless, Cap'n~." Smirked Ban, sitting up in his chair as he rolled his neck from side to side, causing the Professor's to cringe at the crack that resounded the office.

"H-how-" Stuttered McGonagall, her eyes wide as she stared at the pool of blood, then back up to Ban; noting the line of blood remaining on his neck from where his head left his body.

"Immortality." Grinned Meliodas, "He's also immortal against the Killing Curse. We'd know because we tested it."

The Professors could do nothing but gap, their eyes wide as they turn to Dumbledore for confirmation, only to receive a smile in response.

"Next is Diane!" Beamed Meliodas. "She's actually a giant, so if she takes of her band, don't be surprised when she returns to her normal size." Said Meliodas nonchalantly. "Her abilities are mainly earth based, but she can also turn her entire body into metal as an added protection.

"Next is King." Continued Meliodas, counting on his fingers as he goes through his team members. "King can, in a sense, summon objects; which can be used as a weapon. His pillow for example, he can mould his pillow into wither a weapon, a shield, or just a pillow!" Meliodas knows, having looked over his profile numerous times, that King is capable of a lot more, especially being the Fairy king. Yet, Meliodas thought it'd be best to keep explanations to a minimal.

"Next, we have Gowther! To be truthful I don't know what he is!" That's a lie, but then again only the Sins know about that. "His power is to control the mind!"

"C-control the mind!?" Echoed McGonagall, aghast.

"How can you be so calm over such a deadly ability?" Asked Severus.

Meliodas cocked his head, "I'm not called the Captain for nothing."

The two Professor's honestly had no response for that.

"Anyway! Gowther can read minds and memories. He can also alter ones memories, create nightmares and erase memories. It was thanks to Gowther that we captured Crouch Jr and discovered his plans to interfere with the tournament." Meliodas gave a sly smirk, something which started the Professor's as he locked his gaze onto Severus. "It's also thanks to him that we discovered that Death Eaters were planning on using the third trial as a means to kidnap Harry and use him to resurrect Voldemort."

Severus and McGonagall spluttered, "W-what!?"

Meliodas' sly smirk widened, "Nishishi~."

"I'm afraid what Meliodas said is true," Sighed Dumbledore, "If it wasn't for Gowther, than the real Mad-Eye Moody would still be locked away, and we wouldn't have been any wiser about the sabotage done to the cup. Which reminds me," Dumbledore looked up, his gaze locking onto Meliodas. "The trial may be postponed until we can undo whatever work Crouch Jr has done to the cup. The only problem is, when we take action, will be the Ministry's involvement in the matter."

"Actually, Albus, if you could, I'd like to hold off on removing Crouch Jr's work until after the third trial."

"Oh?"

"The cup will take whoever touches it directly to Voldemort, correct? Why not use this to our advantage?"

"Surely you cannot be serious?" Began McGonagall, her lips thin as she stared at Meliodas with disapproval. "You are aware at how dangerous merely continuing to use the cup as it is now."

"I am. However, if I were to reach the cup first, then I'd be able to take out a large majority of Death Eaters, along with possibly Voldemort himself if he's regained some resemblance of a form."

"That's all well and good, Mr Meliodas, but what if you were unable to reach the cup first?" Drawled Severus.

"I _will_ reach it first." Replied Meliodas determinedly.

Dumbledore was silent for the briefest of moments, weighing the pros and cons in his mind before diverting his attention back to the almost suffocating silence.

"I give you permission."

McGonagall looked horrified. "Albus! Warriors or not, he is but a child!"

Meliodas blinked owlishly while Ban cracked up in a fit of laughter. Severus turned his piercing gaze onto Ban.

"And what do you find so amusing?"

Ban gained control of his laughter, his cheeks lightly flushed, as he smirked at Severus. "You lot." He said, swishing his index finger lazily at them. "Cap'n here, along with King, Gowther and Diane, are a lot older than the two of you combined and yet you call us children?"

McGonagall bristled at the comment while Severus's frowned deepened to one of disbelief.

"I doubt it." Deadpanned Severus, though it was easily covered up with his signature drawl.

Meliodas didn't answer to that, nor did Ban, instead the pair left them to their own thoughts on the matter; leaving the question of their age up for guesses as they turned the topic back on course.

"Leave the Goblet as is and I will reach it first. There, I will put a halt to any plans that Voldemort or his Death Eaters were forming. During the trial, I'll have Gowther keep an eye out for any stray thoughts while the others will be on guard in the stands amongst the four houses. If anything were to go south, they'll need to be able to protect the students. Seeing as they're only human, we shouldn't need our weapons, but depending on the situation, students may need to be evacuated to minimalize any casualties or injuries." Instructed Meliodas, startling to the two Professor's at the commander tone he undertook in mere seconds.

Dumbledore nodded his head sagely, the two oldest in the office seemingly ignoring the other three in the room as they conversed. Although Ban merely lazed in the arm chair, yawning from time to time as he idly kicked his feet, eyes wandering across the office at the varies trinkets and odd objects. His gaze glinting with mischief as the corners of his lips pull up in a grin, unaware of the two Professor's watching his expression morph.

"Yosh! That's about all for now." The Professors were startled out of their daze, their gaze reluctantly leaving Ban to lock back onto Meliodas and Dumbledore. "All that's left is for me to inform the rest of my team and to wait till the third trial. See ya around, Albus!"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, having stood from behind his desk to walk Meliodas and Ban to the door. "I thank you for your help. To be able to stop Voldemort in his plans is a huge step forward. Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go, Ban."

Meliodas went to step down the spiral staircase, only to pause mid-step; slowly turning around to face the back of the plush armchair. "Ban?" Light snooze reached sensitive ears as the small blonde crept back towards the plush chair. There, once standing in front of him, Meliodas could see Ban outstretched like a lazed cat, his long limbs hanging over the edges as drool made its appearance at the corners of his mouth.

"Should we wake him?" Inquired McGonagall, her voice just above a whisper, her distance kept medium as if afraid of getting too close to the two warriors; Severus following in her actions as he stood by her side, watching the pair. Meliodas didn't respond, a low hum sounding before he moved. Swiftly, Meliodas ruthlessly kneeled down and flipped the armchair effortlessly, watching stoically as Ban, along with the armchair, flip backwards before skidding across the wooden floor from the momentum.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed, shooting up from his position on the floor, his piercing red eyes landing right onto his Captain before a smirk spread across his lips. "Heh, that wasn't nice, Cap'n."

"Neither is falling asleep during an important meeting." Shot back Meliodas, though his neutral and almost child-like expression caused any seriousness to fail in succeeding. Meliodas then raised his index finger in a lecture manner, his face childishly stern as he spoke. "It's always important to look important when dealing with missions! No matter how small the mission is!"

"I don't think now is the appropriate time to call this mission small." Sneered Severus, his dark orbs burning holes into Meliodas. Neither of the Sins pairs the man any mind, opting to blatantly ignore him. Noticing this, Severus gritted his teeth subtly, trying to keep his face stoic as he watched with impatience as the two self-proclaimed warriors left Dumbledore's office at last. The moment the two were out of sight, Severus waited an extra minute before rounding on the man who brought about all of this.

"Why didn't you tell any of us sooner!?" He gritted, letting his earlier seething's come to light. Dumbledore, much to his frustration, remained calm and unaffected.

"I'm sure that even you know why. It has become apparent that Voldemort will become a threat sooner rather than later, and Harry is much too young to face him as the wizarding world prays of him. This is the only suitable option left. We must take action now, while Voldemort is weak and vulnerable and while the Ministry is still ignorant of growing tensions."

"But Albus, to go so far…" Spoke up McGonagall, though her tone and expression were nowhere near as seething or displeased as Severus's.

"I know. But Minerva, surely you can see my point?" McGonagall didn't reply, and Severus didn't need to look at her to know whose side she'd taken. Severus reigned in his anger, taking calm deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth; before schooling his features to his usual stoic expression.

"Then tell me, what will you do if your judgment is proven false?"

Dumbledore remained silent, contemplating and mulling over his words before speaking with care. "I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Severus fought off the twitch that threatened to appear, his teeth now beginning to ache the longer he held his gaze with Dumbledore. Speaking no more, Severus turned on his heel and left, not once looking over his shoulder as he left Dumbledore and McGonagall in the office before he loses his composure once more.

 **Despite this not being good, PLEASE GIVE ME NICE REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To those who noticed; yes, Meliodas purposely left out his abilities.**

 **Sorry for the long wait! But I present to you an update! Extra sorry for it being short.**

"You sneaky bastard~." Grinned Ban as the two walked back to their common room. The halls were deserted and chilly, the light from the day vanishing and replaced with the frost of night as the two silently stalked back.

"Whatever do you mean?" Replied Meliodas nonchalantly, almost innocently, his arms held behind his head in a casual and relaxed manner. But Ban knows better.

"Why'd you agree only to leave yourself out? I doubt the old man didn't notice." His voice had lost its cheerful ring and smirk-like tone, but Meliodas knew that if he were to turn to look at the fox his toothy grin will still be ever present.

Meliodas was silent, something Ban was quite used to as he awaited his Captain to mull over what words to speak; taking his time. The corridors were deserted, there voices down to a whisper echoing down the stone walls with ease. Regardless, no other sounds echoed back, indicating that no other lifeforms, animal or human, were nearby.

"Aside from the safety of Harry, there concern also lies in an enemy infiltrating Hogwarts, which has already occurred so soon; among trusted staff. While I understand that them knowing what exactly we're capable of gives them some peace of mind, I'm not as foolish as to tell them everything."

"So you're there Trump Card, in a sense." It was more of a subtle wording for confirmation, one that skirted around being a question. Regardless Meliodas nodded.

"The third trial is coming up, and with that so is the war against Voldemort. There is a reason why I gave them a completely down-graded version of what we're capable of. If they found out what we're truly capable of, then there'd be no element of surprise!"

"Che, it amazes me that you're not in Slytherin." At this Meliodas grinned.

"Now if I were in Slytherin then we wouldn't have been able to have this much fun!" And that was true. If they were both in Slytherin, then while they would've successfully driven Snape up the walls, the prospect of two Slytherin's causing mayhem didn't sound as appealing as a Slytherin and a Gryffindor working together to cause said mayhem. It's something that Hogwarts hasn't seen in a very long time, and aside from the Weasley twins, Meliodas and Ban have become a duo that many don't want to get on their bad sides. Which is understandable, considering that they weren't bound to the same rules as most and quite frankly, didn't care about them.

Soon, the two split off, heading in the direction of their separate common rooms at their own lazed pace; neither dwelling over the tension brewing in regards to the third trial.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The day of the third trial has finally come; tense chatter resounded throughout the hall as many spoke excitedly about the event held at night. However, this mood was dampened by the nervous and almost frightful atmosphere of each school's champions. All save for one.

"How can you be so calm during a time like this? Aren't you nervous?" Questioned Ron bluntly, his face scrunched up as he watched the Sins devour their food. Today, all of the Sins were sitting at the Gryffindor table, each eating their fill of breakfast, seemingly oblivious to the almost depressing atmosphere encasing them.

"What's the point in worrying? Might as well enjoy your day while you can." Replied King flippantly. Harry continued to look glum, his head down as he picked at his breakfast with disinterest; all the while Ron ate less than usual and Hermione looked over at Harry with worry.

"Tch, if he's going to mop around over the inevitable then let him." Said Ban as he took a gulp of pumpkin juice. At his remark, Harry's gaze shot up, locking his burning gaze with Ban's crimson eyes. Hermione, sensing a fight, quickly intervened.

"You need to eat, Harry, or else it'll effect you." She reasoned.

"She's right, you know," Began Diane, "If you don't eat enough you'll start to feel sick and weak, and I doubt you'll want to that whilst undergoing the third and final trial."

If possible, Harry turned sickly before reluctantly picking up some toast; slowly nibbling on the ends before putting the toast back down. If possible, Hermione looked even more so displeased.

" _Harry_."

"I'm not hungry." He repeated with a little more force behind his words, setting his toast down and pushing his plate away. Hermione looked ready to rant, something of a protective streak on her part, but Ban interjected.

"Don't bother. If he's so keen on starving and possibly dying than let him. If he survives I doubt he'll learn his lesson." Hermione looked mortified.

"How can you say that!?"

"Well, like Ban said, it is his fault if his hunger interferes with his trial. So leave him be to learn from his own mistake." Said Meliodas, not sparing either a glance as he continued to eat. "And while he's hungry and regretting his miserable choice, the other champions and myself will finish it."

Harry turned a heated glare his way, the glare easily being deflected by Meliodas's childish demeanour as he pointed his fork at him as he spoke. The glare defused within seconds, accompanied by an exasperated sigh as Harry turned back to his food, seemingly reluctantly picking at the already destroyed meal and bringing it to his mouth in a half-assed effort.

Breakfast soon past and lesson resumed, lunch came and went and before either could comprehend, the beginning of the third trial was soon in commence. Bangs played from each school, students from Beauxbaton sung angelically as they lightly danced along, Hogwarts played large instruments while students from Durmstrang cheered. It was a dome of utter noise, and Meliodas didn't know if he liked it for the distraction or if it just grated on whatever nerves he has. Before them loomed five entrances into the maze, one for each students as they waited in line with their respective teacher. Of course, Meliodas stood isolated, watching as parents and Professors, minus Karkaroff, comforted their respective champion and whispered words of encouragement. Meliodas ignored the frightened children, emerald gaze wandering out through the maze, mist shielding the pathway to further cause disarray.

Music silenced, singing came to a standstill, and Meliodas looked back behind him to see Dumbledore with hands lowering from his earlier silent command to silence the excited audience. As Dumbledore made his announcement, Meliodas let his eyes wander throughout the stands, his eyes easily resting on each and every one of his team, all scattered throughout the crowd. Elizabeth sat beside Diane; the two shoulder to shoulder as they waited in anticipation.

"-oody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr Diggory-"

At this Hogwarts burst into excited cheers, standing in their stands with the Hufflepuff colours waving in full display with pride. To the side, Cedric's father lifts up his son's arm high in the air.

"And Mr Meliodas share first place! They will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Potter," at this, the remainder of the Hogwarts students stood and cheered, and Meliodas honestly didn't know how to feel when no one really cheered for him that enthusiastically when his name was called. "then by Mr Krum," The dark reds and blacks of the males of Drumstrang stood and bellowed their cheers; their Headmaster egging them on for more cheering rather aggressively. "and Miss Delacour." The rest of the school joined in their cheering, albeit much more tamed than the rest of the student body.

"First person to touch the Cup, will be the winner!" All three schools joined in the cheering, music playing aloud once more as students stood. Clapping echoed as banners were waved overhead. Looking over the champions, Meliodas noticed that each Headmaster spoke lowly to their respective student, uneasiness colouring the champions faces in different tones ass whatever news that was spoken to them weighed them down. They then took their position by one of the many entrances, the real Moody standing by Harry's side while Headmasters guided their champions.

"On the count of three," Announced Dumbledore, somehow piercing through the cheer despite not amplifying his voice. "One-"

The cannon fired, startling many as Filch shrugged half-heartedly at the poor timing. Meliodas cackled at the almost defeated look Dumbledore wore before turning his back, giving Meliodas a look before urging him and Cedric to enter the maze. Looking to the stands, Meliodas have a carefree smile, one that radiated light as he saluted his comrades before entering the maze at a casual pace. Music once blaring loudly behind him suddenly became muted, the mazes shrubs moving with a life of its own as it closed up behind him; trapping Meliodas inside.

" _That must've been the warning."_

With sound muted on either side, spectators unable to watch the events that unfold, Meliodas is free to do as he pleased. Usually, with an event such as this, Meliodas would limit himself to that of a human, gradually releasing his mental restraints depending on how strong his opponent is. After all, it's no fun going all out first time, scaring off all competition, and ending the battle within seconds of starting. He's been alive long enough to take joy in the little things, such as dragging out long winded fights.

Maybe that's why he and Ban get along so well.

Nevertheless, here he has no luxury. Here, he has a mission to complete in the protection of Hogwarts and its students. And if his plan failed all because he wanted to act human, than he shouldn't be given the right of Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. He's the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, not Sloth. So when Meliodas ran, he _ran,_ going at speeds impossible for a human to even follow with their eyes, zigging in and out of passages in the maze, passing bewildered champions as he searched for the Cup.

It didn't take long, and a small part of Meliodas was hoping it'd take a bit longer, that the maze is quite large and devilishly tricky. But alas he couldn't have it. The maze, while large and quite cunning, is only as cunning to pose a challenge for teenage humans and not to be life threatening. It only took a few minutes until Meliodas found the Cup, glowing brightly like a beacon of hope. As he stood there, Meliodas allowed himself the brief moment to examine the Cup in close detail. The Cup was mainly made of silver, elegant detailing of horns and vines traced the holders of the Cup. On top, detailing the outer top, silver stars aligned around. 'WIZ' was carved in the Cup, for some reason, while the inside shined a cool blue like frozen ice. Up close, Meliodas had to admit, that the Cup is quite beautiful, especially in its detail.

A red spark was shot into the air, bursting like fireworks in the air overhead, grabbing Meliodas's attention. The spark is dangerously close to his location. He needed to act.

Grabbing the cup without hesitation, Meliodas felt the familiar, yet vastly different feeling of being tugged. The experience similar to Phoenix travel but much more unpleasant and rough. Quickly, his surroundings took shape, he Cup flying out of Meliodas' grasp as he landed roughly on damp ground with an 'oof'. For a second, Meliodas laid there, staring up at the cloudy night sky as silence rang in his ears. He heard nothing, he senses nothing, no attacks came. Sitting up, quickly getting to his feet, Meliodas briefly wondered if them apprehending Crouch Jr disrupted the plan. Where they supposed to communicate back and forth? If so, Gowther would've made the plan come to light back in interrogation. So, what's going on?

Examining his surroundings, Meliodas was quick to identify his surroundings as an isolated cemetery. Many headstones of all shapes and sizes slightly bent or uprooted from the ground, giving the impression of disfigured shadows jutting from the ground. But the one that gained Meliodas' attention the most, was the tall headstone of an angel of death; cloak covering its body as a large scythe rested in on skeleton hand. It stood tall and straight, unlike the rest of the headstones as he seemed to be the centre of all things. Under its large folded wings, Meliodas could make out the name of the headstone, 'RIDDLE' being carved into the stone in large writing, and Meliodas found himself stopping in his tracks.

Riddle…

A creaking moan of old wood echoed across the field, drawing Meliodas's attention to stubby figure, light beaming from the open doorway to cast light onto his shabby appearance. Before him, a fire burned from under a cauldron, and Meliodas blinked a few times at having not noticed it. Eyes racing up to meet the mans, Meliodas noticed the man in question carrying a bundle in one arm, face disfigured and white; a stark contrast to the dark atmosphere and surroundings.

"Are you Voldemort?" Questioned Meliodas casually, the man stopping a few feet away from him, cauldron fire lighting up his expression of confusion as he stared back at Meliodas.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Hissed a voice, but not from the scabby man. Looking down, Meliodas noticed it came from the white bundle, bleary red eyes blinking almost dizzily at Meliodas.

"Not here." Answered Meliodas. "You're here to kill him, obviously, so I just got to the Cup before he or anyone else could."

"A foolish mistake," Hissed the voice, hissed _Voldemort,_ the two unaware of Meliodas's hand ghosting over the band on his wrist. "Wormtail, kill this foolish boy."

It was kind of sad, really, how easy it was for Meliodas to close the distance between the two and to deliver a fatal blow to the stomach, sending him hurtling. The bundle crashed to the ground with a hissed yelp; unable to do anything except glare up at Meliodas at its little arms thrashed helplessly. The man, Wormtail, did not appear to be getting up any time soon, and Meliodas briefly wondered what he should do.

Does he kill Voldemort? Or should he bring him back, have him convicted for his crimes and punished?

" _Nah."_ Thought Meliodas, washing away his thoughts as he summoned his Sacred Treasure. It'd be easier on everyone if he died now, the rest of the ignorant population continuing their daily lives believing the man is still dead after the Boy-Who-lived mysteriously killed him as a babe. Yeah, that's easier.

Once those thoughts became clear in his mind the action of lowering his Sacred Treasure down and ending the pitiful life beneath him took no effort. Meliodas taking the liberty to wrap up the bleeding and lifeless bundle and drop him in the burning cauldron for added measure before sealing his blade in the band once more. Walking over to the Cup, Meliodas picked it up, relishing the familiar feeling as he finds himself bombarded with music and cheering, his feet nearly tripping him as he regained his balance; Cup once more escaping his grasp.

Dumbledore walked out, along with Moody and the judges as they congratulated Meliodas on completing the third and final trial, raising his arm as high as it'll go to show that he is the champion and winner. Dumbledore said nothing, but all Meliodas had to do was send him a radiant smile, one that showed success and carefreeness as he visibly saw Dumbledore relax; easily taking up the demeanour of pleasing Hogwarts Headmaster.

Announcements were made, the remaining champions caught in the maze were brought back, and Meliodas was announced to be the winner of the tournament, earning many cheers from all three schools. A check was given, hands were shaken, and gifts were received before students were sent back to the warmth of Hogwarts. Many partying and celebrating the end of the tournament till late in the night with carefreeness.

While this occurred, Meliodas and his team, along with Severus and Minerva, found themselves back in Dumbledore's office once more. The joy and partying that radiated Hogwarts did reach this office, as the occupants crowded around Dumbledore himself as he delivered the news.

"So these Horcruxes, they're what's keeping him alive despite Lord Meliodas killing him?" Repeated Elizabeth, hand rested over her chest as unease tainted the air surrounding her.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. How many there are, I know not. But with Voldemort out of commission for at least another year or two, this should be more than enough time to find the answers we seek."

"But that may take longer, right?" Began King, "He's realised now that he can't get to Harry just yet, so what if he were to find another method isolated from the outside world? What if he got his hands on a much easily accessible Horcrux? The only reason he went after Harry tonight was because it was an opening on his part."

"Actually, the plan was devised by Wormtail. Voldemort was too weak to set it in motion so he had to rely on those loyal to him." Answered Gowther.

"Wormtail… Ah! I remember him! He was carrying Voldemort in his arms at the cemetery!" Announced Meliodas, fist hitting open palm as if he'd just discovered the world's greatest secret.

"Huh?" Drawled Ban, "If you saw him there then why didn't you kill him? Or at least bring him back?"

"I hit him hard enough he didn't get back up, so I just left him there…" Shrugged Meliodas.

"How convenient." Drawled Snape, face twisted subtly into a sneer as he looked down his nose at Meliodas, who stared unblinking back.

"Oh hush you." Chided Meliodas, causing Snape's brow to tick in annoyance. "Would you prefer I'd brought back a supposed dead man back to all the eager students?"

"No, certainly not." Intervened Dumbledore, defusing the tension as he directed the group towards him once more. "Which brings me to my next inquiry. Will you be willing to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Order of the Phoenix? What's that?" Questioned Diane, the group ignoring the startled looks that dawned on the two Professor's expressions at Dumbledore's blunt request.

"A secret Order created by myself, created back when Voldemort was at large. Its purpose I'm sure you can guess. But it's a, what would you call it? Illegal? Given that the Ministry have no control or knowledge over it."

"An illegal secret Order, huh!" Smirked Ban, "I be the Minister would be thrilled if he ever found out."

"Naturally."

"But the Order's quest is to fight Voldemort, correct? I gather its purpose now is to find these Horcruxes? But something tells me not everyone is aware of their existence." Said Meliodas, hands on hips.

"No. Out of everyone, only you eight are aware."

"So then what will you be telling the rest of the Order?" Inquired King.

"This is where I'll need you, the Seven Deadly Sins, to come in. I believe it's time the rest know of the truth of your being here. And with that, Meliodas's lead eye witness account of Voldemort should also be shared with the Order. Voldemort may be gone but his followers are not."

"What do you say, Captain?" Questioned Diane, the rest of the Sins turning their gazes onto their Captain, waiting his reply. Meliodas, on his part, remained motionless. Silent as his sharp emerald gaze bore holes into the floor below as he contemplated. There truthfully wasn't much to think over, for their mission is to remain until the threat, aka Voldemort, is eliminated. And with these Horcruxes now brought to their attention, it's blatantly obvious that there mission will be extended.

Looking up, Meliodas's innocently wide gaze meets Dumbledore's as he offers a half-hearted shrug. "Sure, why not."

 **Abrupt, I know. But so is Meliodas~**


End file.
